Empezó con un beso
by Little innonce
Summary: Harry era el mejor amigo de Ginny y siempre habia estado a su lado cuando lo habia necesitado, ahora Ginny quería devolverle el favor y parecía que unas vacaciones era el mejor modo...pero un beso lo cambió todo.
1. Chapter 1

Empezó con un beso

Empezó con un beso

Capítulo 1 

Harry Potter corrió escaleras arriba hacia el apartamento de Ginny maldiciéndola por su fobia a los ascensores y su amor a la altura lo que la había llevado a alquilar un apartamento en el sexto piso de un edificio obviamente sin ascensor.

- ¡Ginny! – llamó a la puerta con preocupación.

Ginny le había mandado una lechuza para decirle que estaba metida en un lío y que necesitaba que fuera a su casa de forma urgente, y durante el trayecto hasta la casa de su

amiga no había hecho más que preguntarse en qué lío se había metido Ginny esta vez.

- ¡Voy! – respondió la voz de una mujer.

La puerta finalmente se abrió. Ginny tenía la mitad del pelo atado en una coleta mientras que la otra mitad caía suelto por un hombro. Llevaba puesto una bata y debajo de esta llevaba el suéter de quidditch del equipo de griffindor de Hogwarts que obviamente pertenecía a Harry y que había tomado prestado en el último año de Harry en la escuela y que además nunca le había devuelto.

Cada vez que se lo pedía Ginny le decía que estaba sucio, que se lo devolvía en cuanto se lo lavara. Habían pasado más de diez años y, o bien Ginny era una sucia, o simplemente no tenía intención de devolvérselo. Lo importante en esos momentos era que Ginny estaba bien, y él, Harry Potter, sintió un gran alivio. En realidad parecía algo nerviosa, pero bien al fin y al cabo después de todas las espeluznantes posibilidades que se había imaginado, un suéter no importaba demasiado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Harry entró por la puerta y la cerró de un portazo; dejó su chaqueta sobre la silla y se sentó en el sofá – te noto un poco pálida – añadió mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

- Esta vez lo he hecho de verdad – dijo con resignación - ¿Por qué no dejo de meterme en líos? Quiero decir, tengo casi treinta años. Tengo un empleo bien remunerado, estoy haciendo la pasantía para ver si puedo obtener mi propia consulta en la unidad infantil en San Mungo ya sabes, esa de la que te hable que me pidió mi jefe o sea Hermione incluso ella parece más emocionada que yo, pero ya sabes ella debía soltar la vacante para todos los que trabajamos ahí pero me dijo en tono estrictamente profesional que tenía los méritos para conseguirlo y tú sabes cuanto me gusta trabajar con niños – sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él – ¡Por Merlín!, no tengo idea de cómo pasan estas cosas. Me tomo mis vitaminas todos los días y los domingos salgo a correr siete kilómetros.

Harry arqueó una ceja, él había salido a correr con Ginny en más de una ocasión y sabía cómo era correr con ella exactamente.

- Y te paras en cada puesto de perritos calientes, donuts y chucherías que te encuentras en el camino.

- Pero al menos voy caminando – protestó – Y además no estoy hablando de eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no soy tonta, que me cuido bien, pero aún así…

- ¿Qué te sucedió esta vez? – Harry sabía que se lo contaría si le daba tiempo. A veces él permitía que se tomara un tiempo, pero en esta ocasión sentía demasiado curiosidad y muy poca paciencia. Los predicamentos de Ginny siempre resultaban interesantes, y muy inventivos.

- Esto es lo que pasa – dijo, apartándose la bata mientras colocaba su pierna en la mesa de centro.

Las tenía cubiertas de algo raro…

- ¡Que demonios…! – Empezó a decir Harry y Ginny frunció el ceño - ¿qué has hecho? – se dio cuenta que Ginny iba a comenzar a llorar y sintió lástima por ella.

- Voy a ir a la playa este fin de semana para ponerme un poco morena – le contestó como si eso lograra explicar lo que tenía en las piernas.

- ¿Y?

- Y no quería ir con las piernas llena de pelos. Quiero decir, soy pelirroja, por las barbas de Merlín. Cualquiera pensaría que tengo el vello de las piernas fino y colorín como el de mi cabeza. Pero no. Desgraciadamente es duro y negro. Si me las afeito por la mañana ya por la tarde me está saliendo una pelusa, una lata. Entonces Hermione me recomendó que me hiciera la cera, pero le faltó decirme un gran detalle.

Ginny se calló y empezó a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, buscando un pañuelo. Y Harry se metió la mano en su bolsillo y le ofreció el suyo, sabía que no estaba de moda llevar pañuelos pero la señora Weasley tanto a él como al resto de sus hijos le había enseñado siempre a llevar uno, lástima que Ginny hubiera sido la única de los siete hijos de Molly que no había aprendido esa lección le hubiera sido útil. En todo caso para su suerte siempre estaba él con un pañuelo para ayudarla, algo muy oportuno con alguien como Ginny. Ella recibió el pañuelo y se sonó de un modo muy poco apropiado para una señorita.

- Decidiste hacerte la cera. ¿Y qué problema hay? ¿Qué fue lo que Hermione no te dijo?

- Que duele – gimoteó – Me quite una tira y me dolió muchísimo. Ahora no soy capaz de quitarme el resto. Llevo aquí sentada toda la tarde intentándolo, pero definitivamente no soy capaz de hacerlo – lo miró con cara de pena.

- Entonces es eso, ¿quieres que lo haga yo? – Harry dejó de preocuparse y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, sabía que Ginny le vería el lado divertido de la situación pero no hasta que hubiera pasado.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando se murió Arnold y me regalaste un perro y le puse Peludito y se tragó uno de mis anillos y te pedí que lo sacarás? – Ginny sonrió por el recuerdo de esa asquerosa tarea – incluso lo limpiaste por mí.

- Pero nunca te lo volviste a poner.

- ¿Te lo hubieras puesto tú? – respondió mientras reía a carcajadas.

Ginny era así, ni siquiera ella sabía de qué humor estaba y cuando él estaba con ella cambiaba de igual manera su humor.

Ginny siempre se había metido en las situaciones más ridículas y siempre había contado con Harry para que la sacara del apuro en cuestión. En esas ocasiones Harry se sentía como una mezcla de salvador del mundo mágico pero del mundo mágico de Ginny Weasley o un elfo doméstico a su completa disposición.

- ¿Entonces me vas a decir que el que te saque la cera es más fácil que el hecho de rebuscar entre la caca de Peludito?

- Pues, en verdad será mucho más sencillo para ti que para mí porque a mí me duele un montón y como te dije no soy capaz de hacerlo – se cambió de postura y colocó su pierna derecha sobre su regazo – y pienso que será más sencillo si seguimos hablando y tú me quitas la tira de cera cuando menos lo espere… ¡Ay! – Apartó rápidamente la pierna de regazo de Harry y empezó a frotársela – Me hiciste daño – protestó y lo miró como si fuera un colacuerno húngaro.

Harry arrojó la tira de papel cubierta de cera y vello sobre la mesa. Ginny se frotó la pierna dolorida un momento y seguidamente la colocó nuevamente sobre el regazo de Harry, entonces él le pasó la mano con suavidad por la zona enrojecida.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando tenías trece años y te montaste en una escoba por primera vez? Ese verano que pase en la madriguera.

- Harry pasaste todos lo veranos en mi casa desde que te hiciste amigo de Ron, pero ya, ¿qué hay con ese verano?

- ¿Bueno…recuerdas o no cuándo te subiste a esa escoba? – sonrió y Ginny gimió mientras echaba la cabeza atrás sobré el cojín que había en un extremo en el sofá.

- Debo decir en mi defensa que esa ha sido la única vez que me caí en escoba que son menos de las que te has caído tú, además me caí porque apareció una abeja y les tengo pánico si no hubiera sido por eso me hubiera salido lo bastante bien.

- Si te hubieras afirmado aún más de la escoba, por suerte caíste de una altura muy pequeña – dijo Harry y le arrancó otra tira de cera.

- ¡Ay! Lo has hecho muy rápido. No me has dejado que me recuperara de la otra – contestó mientras se pasaba la mano por la pierna.

- Lo siento, pero casi hemos terminado con esta pierna – Harry le pasó la mano varias veces por la espinilla - ¿Bueno y que hay de nuevo?

- ¿Desde que hablamos de ayer? – Ginny hizo una pausa – he dejado a Ben.

A Harry nunca le había gustado aquel tipo, era muy presuntuoso como su nombre, además tenía los ojos esquivos y la enfermante costumbre de jugar con el pelo de Ginny cosa que lo sacaba de quicio además lo hacía sentir posesivo. Aun así Harry no podía disimular delante de Ginny que lo echaría de menos.

- Lo siento llevabas casi un año con él ¿qué paso? – hasta donde Harry sabía Ben trabaja en San Mungo pero en la parte administrativa quizás Ginny se había aburrido de verlo todos lo días.

- Verás, anoche mientras estábamos cenando decidí que él nuca sería mi hombre ideal.

Harry le quitó otra tira, pero Ginny ni siquiera gritó esta vez sólo lo miró con rabia y se frotó la pierna.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Porque los dos pedimos fettuccini – Harry debería estar acostumbrado con los rodeos de Ginny. En verdad durante su mejor época de auror cuando se dedicaba a casar mortífagos tenían que dar con muchos rodeos para poder sacarle la verdad, pero si era franco consigo mismo los rodeos de Ginny lo dejaban perdido en su extraña lógica.

- ¿Y?

- Y me di cuenta de que si hubiera estado contigo tú hubieras pedido gambas – contestó como si esa fuera la razón más lógica para terminar con alguien. Sin embargo, él igual sonrió porque se dio cuenta de que efectivamente él hubiera pedido gambas, aunque eso seguía sin explicar porque había dejado a Ben.

- No lo entiendo – contestó Harry con expresión confusa. Entonces Ginny lentamente como si él fuera imbécil se lo explicó.

- Cuando tú pides gambas siempre te robo unas cuantas. De ese modo consigo lo mejor de ambos platos, de mi fettuccini y de tus gambas. Quiero decir, es como cuando me llevas a esa entretención muggle done proyectan a un montón de gente haciendo cosas extremas y antes de entrar venden dulces ¿cierto? – Harry asintió – bueno, Ben también me llevaba ahí, es que como es hijo de muggles. Pero él nunca compraba caramelos de cola y yo tenía que comprarlos además de las cabritas y lo nachos con queso y era demasiado. Daba el aspecto de ser un puerco, bueno puerca en verdad.

Harry arrancó dos tiras más en rápida sucesión.

- ¡Ay! – gritó Ginny – estás disfrutando, ¿eh?

- Ya he terminado con una pierna, ahora sólo falta la otra – le agarró la pierna izquierda y se la puso sobre el regazo junto a la derecha - ¿Así que lo dejaste porque pidió el plato equivocado?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y se puso colorada. Al verla, Harry se quedó asombrado. Había visto muchas cosas en los años de amistad con Ginny, pero jamás la había visto ruborizarse.

- No – se encogió de hombros – Lo dejé porque cuando me estaba dando un beso de despedida que en mi opinión era bastante patético, me di cuenta de que tú no besabas mal. Y no te estoy pidiendo que me beses – añadió apresuradamente – Es sólo que algún día quisiera encontrar un hombre que bese tan bien como tú y que sepa pedir la comida adecuada y todo eso – Harry se quedó inmóvil a mitad del tirón.

- Eh, termina de quitármela es peor cuando no sé cuando vas a acabar… ¡Ay! – apartó la pierna de su regazo y se frotó la pierna adolorida - ¡Mierda! Los hombres no tienen que depilarse las piernas, no es justo.

- ¿Cuándo me has besado tú? – preguntó Harry ignorando los quejido de Ginny. No recordaba haberla besado, una vez le había dado una patada por decirle que un novio de ella la había engañado pero esa vez Ron y él estaban seguros que era verdad que ese idiota la engañaba, recordaba también que Hermione le había dicho que no se metieran en la vida de Ginny, ¡ah, sí! una vez también habían causado una explosión en la sala común…pero eso fue gracias a uno de los productos de los gemelos, también había luchado codo a codo con él contra Voldemort, y jugado millones de veces quidditch con ella pero estaba seguro que jamás la había besado. Miró los carnosos labios de Ginny y estuvo totalmente seguro de que lo recordaría de haberlo hecho.

- Vaya, Harry, me sorprendes. En la clase de pociones – Harry siguió pensado, pero era incapaz de recordar el beso – Yo estaba mezclando unas sustancias junto con Luna mientras el profesor Slughorn iba a buscar a McGonnagal para que arreglara una disputa entre dos alumnos de griffindor y algo hizo explosión yo siempre fui buena en pociones así que no sé que pasó seguramente Luna le había agregado algo que no debía – se encogió de hombros – entonces perdí el conocimiento y recuerdo que estaba tumbada ahí en el suelo y tú te agachaste y me diste el beso más maravilloso que me han dado jamás. Desde luego me hiciste poner muy alto el listín con otros hombres. Me preocupó que no volvieras a besarme porque tal vez yo no lo hiciera bien. Y cuando te marchaste a la academia de aurors después de que la guerra hubiera terminado y todo el asunto del colegio lo hubieras acabado me pasé mi último año en Hogwarts practicando. Entonces esperaba que cuando volvieras a la Madriguera y yo terminara pudiéramos intentarlo otra vez.

Harry le agarró la pierna y le arrancó tres tiras de golpe, de la frustración que sintió.

- ¡Eh, no te pongas así!

- Eso no fue un beso – dijo Harry en voz baja intentando controlarse – Te estaba haciendo respiración boca a boca – Era realmente insultante que Ginny pensara que el mejor beso que podía dar era una respiración boca a boca, él sólo había estado ahí por pura casualidad como tenía hora libre quiso aprovechar ese momento para ir a ver si Slughorn le decía algo sobre los horrocruxes cuando todos hubieran salido de clases y la explosión había ocurrido entonces él había entrado y la había visto en el suelo inconsciente, se había asustado mucho.

Luego recordó con todos los chicos que Ginny había salido en el último año sobre todo recordó lo mucho que había detestado oír cada vez que iba a la madriguera los fines de semana junto con Ron sobre los nuevos novios de Ginny y pensar que en todo ese tiempo ella había estado practicando con la intención de mejorar. Ginny lo miró un momento antes de echarse a reír.

- ¿Quieres decir que me pasé el último año practicando para besar bien la siguiente vez que me dieras un boca a boca?

- Ginny – Harry quiso interrumpirla, pero ella continuó.

- Creí que lo había hecho fatal, pero entonces Gregory Thaker uno de los chicos más cotizados de Hufflepuff que iba en mi mismo año me dijo de que de todas las chicas que había besado, yo era la que mejor lo hacía. Recuerdas a Gregory, ¿no? El besaba a muchas chicas. De modo que, finalmente entendí que siempre me habías llamado pequeña porque era así como me veías, como la pequeña hermana de Ron así yo también pasaba a ser tu hermana. Además en ese entonces salías con Cho, pero después terminaste con ella y comenzó todo este asunto de la guerra y dejaste de salir pero luego cuando todo se calmó y empezaste la Academia saliste con Amy, luego Linda y después cuando empezaste a trabajar en el ministerio empezaste a salir con Julie la recepcionista entonces después vino tu gran amor otra vez Cho y volviste a salir con ella… - dejó de hablar y le echó una mirada llena de pesar – Lo siento, bueno así que finalmente me di por vencida – la sonrisa pareció vacilar un instante pero enseguida la recuperó – Al final me alegré de dejar de perseguirte. Eres el mejor amigo que cualquier mujer pudiera desear, lo sé porque eres muy buen amigo de Hermione y a mí siempre me salvas de las situaciones en que me meto aunque la mayoría de las veces me las puedo arreglar perfectamente. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que vamos a esa cosa muggle y sales a correr conmigo los domingos. ¡Eh, esa me dolió! – Protestó Ginny – Será mejor que duré seis semanas como dice la caja y que sea tan buena como dice Hermione porque sino me acriminaré primero con Hermione y después con…

Harry se la quedó mirando un momento, ajeno a su conversación ¿Ginny había estado detrás de él? El desde luego no lo recordaba así, hasta donde sabía Ginny lo había amado hasta sus doce años cuando se había dado cuenta de que él no era más que una persona común y corriente y luego cuando el creía estar siendo poseído por Voldemort fue Ginny la que había hablado con él porque era la única que sí había estado poseída por este, además Ginny había sido una gran amiga cuando Ron y Hermione comenzaron a salir en su sexto año y mientras más crecían más amigos se hicieron.

Amigos.

Eso era lo que eran, amigos. Si ella había estado detrás de él después de sus doce años no se había dado cuenta porque para él Ginny había superado ese enamoramiento infantil y había descubierto a la persona que vivía tras el nombre. Ella siempre había estado ahí, dispuesta a escucharlo y él también la había escuchado a ella cuando Fred había muerto, siempre habían estado rescatándose. Aunque Harry dudaba de que Ginny supiera cuantas veces ella lo había rescatado y tranquilizado, sobre todo después de la guerra y la ruptura con Cho…

No quería pensar en Cho, no deseaba enfrentarse a su fracaso. La lista de nombres que había citado Ginny era una buena prueba de lo que él había sospechado ya hacía tiempo: que era un fracaso en el sexo opuesto. Había tenido cinco relaciones y ninguna de ellas había cuajado, más encima había tenido dos veces una relación con la misma persona y ninguna de las dos veces había resultado. Porque cuando había vuelto a ver a Cho había pensado que era algo como del destino y que había encontrado a la mujer ideal y que acabaría casándose con ella y teniendo hijos, que por fin tendría una familia propia. Esos sueños habían muerto con el accidente de Cho. Poco después de eso se habían separado.

- Harry – dijo Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie y sonrió – Harry, estaba a punto de hacer la cena.

Harry se resistió de gemir en voz alta por alguna extraña razón genética que él no entendía había sido justamente Ron el que heredara la mano de la cocina de Molly situación que Hermione agradecía enormemente a la hora de cenar y bueno Ginny no había heredado ese don porque definitivamente si algo no iban bien juntos eso era Ginny y la cocina, porque cocina y Ginny tenían relación más bien con la indigestión.

- Como tienes las piernas tan suaves, porque no las invito y al resto de ti a comer algo fuera. Prometo pedir gambas – ella lo miró aliviada.

- Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. Ahora que ya no tengo novio, habrá demasiadas noches en las que tenga que cenar en casa. Eso me anima a buscarme otro novio.

Al levantarse del sofá, la bata se abrió un poco, dejando al descubierto unas preciosas piernas. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo bonitas que las tenía. Claro que no las estaba mirando. Ginny era una amiga y nadie le miraba las piernas a una amiga. Ella se anudó la bata.

- Supongo que será mejor que me cambie no puedo salir así.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño para cambiarse, y Harry no pudo evitar observar el movimiento de sus caderas. Ginny era una mujer bien planteada. Harry decidió no pensar en eso, llevaban tantos años siendo amigos que estaba acostumbrado a ella. Ginevra Molly Weasley, su amiga, su hermana honorífica. Menos mal que Ginny no había continuado ni con su amor de adolescente ni con su amor infantil. De haberlo hecho, Harry hubiera estropeado cualquier relación. En realidad ambos eran afortunados de que la cosa no hubiera pasado de aquel beso de primeros auxilios.

Ginny sabía que cenar con Harry no era salir a comer hamburguesa con papas fritas, de modo que los jeans quedaban descartados. Y desde luego esa semana se había comprado el vestido perfecto para poner en práctica el plan de esa noche. Sí, tal vez ese vestido color marfil tuviera un aspecto recatado y virginal en la percha, pero puesto… Ginny sonrió. Se puso la prenda de diseño aparentemente sencillo y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Ese vestido años veinte, según Hermione, podía parecer inocente pero una vez puesto era una auténtica tentación. Y esa noche tenía la intención de interpretar el papel de tentadora para engañar a Harry.

Se sintió algo culpable por la artimaña que estaba a punto de llevar acabo, pero tanto Hermione como ella sabían la necesidad de aquel plan, Harry era demasiado obstinado y lo que habían creado era todo por su bien porque estaban seguras de que si Ron se lo sugería no lo haría ni lo convencería pero ella sabía que sí lo podía convencer. Hacía meses que estaba demacrado y ese mismo día había notado que perdido peso, y todo porque aun estaba penando por esa relación fracasada. Ginny se dejó de sentir culpable y se concentró en el plan, tal vez fuera algo turbio pero era por el bien de Harry, él era demasiado terco para darse cuenta de que necesitaba distraerse.

Terminó de abrocharse el vestido y se puso sus zapatos de salón color marfil. Después se recogió el pelo y se maquillo un poco y tras ponerse unos pendientes, un collar y un poco de perfume, decidió que estaba lista. Quince minutos. No estaba mal, pensaba mientras salía al salón donde la esperaba Harry.

- Lista – dijo alegremente – él silbo mientras se daba una vuelta - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó queriendo que él se lo dijera.

- No es precisamente la palabra que yo hubiera utilizado. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer un vestido como ese?

Estaba cayendo en su plan. En su papel, Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Tú no. Si me vas a invitar a salir quiero estar guapa. Después de todo, ahora estoy libre y quizás el hombre de mis sueños aparezca esta noche y quiero estar lista para cuando lo haga – Harry dejó de sonreír

- ¿Lista para qué?

- Para lo que sea. Uno nunca sabe lo que está esperando cuando sale de casa – y dicho esto se fue hasta la puerta.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ginny, pero no sé si deberías vestirte tan provocativamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Es de lo más decente y será mejor que no actúes como mis hermanos diciéndome cómo vestirme que ya estoy bien crecidita como para poder tomar mis propias decisiones – abrió el ropero del vestíbulo y sacó un chal que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido, pero Harry no se movió estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Yo no diría que es un vestido decente, y no me retes por decirte lo que pienso porque de algún modo soy tu hermano mayor.

- Harry, no me pienso quitar el vestido – lo miró seria – Piensa que si no consigo ligar esta noche tendré que conformarme con mis propias comidas o ir a visitar a Hermione todas la noches y créeme eso no le gustará ni a mi hermano ni a Hermione. Y supongo que tú no querrás eso, ¿verdad? – Harry suspiró y salió por la puerta, Ginny lo siguió; cerró la puerta y echo la llave - ¿Pasa algo, quiero decir aparte del vestido? – Le preguntó Ginny por sospecha - ¿Es por Cho? – él se volvió, Ginny sabía que pasaba algo pero Harry sacudió la cabeza y continuó bajando las escaleras.

- No estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.

- Pues claro – sonrió intentando ocultar su preocupación – estás trabajando demasiado, hace semanas que no salimos.

- Tú estabas demasiado ocupada con tu novio – le recordó y Ginny se tuvo que agarrar del pasamano para no rodar escaleras abajo por los estúpidos tacones.

- Pues él ya no está – Ginny le puso la mano en el hombro – y cuando quieras hablar de Cho, ya sabes que estoy para escucharte.

Para Harry sólo existía el trabajo desde que él y Cho habían roto, no sólo había trabajado duro sino que no había hecho otra cosa para divertirse. Todos y sobre todo ella lo habían observado con desconsuelo sin saber como ayudarlo, sólo Ron conseguía animarlo a veces pero parecía que tampoco había hablado sobre Cho con él y a Hermione tampoco le había contado qué le sucedía. Por eso estaban preocupados y ella como su mejor amiga también, sobre todo desde que su trabajo como administrador de los aurors se había vuelto una prioridad había sido como un escape para superar lo de Cho.

Cho, la ruptura con ella había sido motivo del silencio para Harry. Ginny estaba segura de seguía doliéndole y era su labor como amiga que Harry comenzara a vivir otra vez, sobre todo después de que nadie lo había conseguido. Y salir del ministerio sería el antídoto para Harry.

- Vamos, chico. Tengo un hambre de lobo – dijo mientras se metía en el coche de Harry.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre, es el típico apetito Weasley.

- Pues sí. Lo normal sería que ya me hubieras alimentado, pero seguimos aquí lejos de la comida.

- Tienes toda la razón, vayámonos.

Ginny sonrió cuando llegaron a uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida italiana "Tarantelli", de Londres dueño de unos magos. La primera vez que Harry la había llevado ahí se había sentido fuera de lugar, pero sólo hasta que le habían puesto la comida enfrente. Ginny se sentía muy bien cuando tenía un plato de buena comida y Tarantelli era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres.

- ¡Hola, Martín! – saludó Ginny al maître.

- Ah, el famoso Harry Potter y la encantadora Ginny… Es un placer verlos por aquí – Ginny permitió que Martín le besara la mano.

- No tenemos reserva Martín, y me temo que es culpa mía. Me ofrecí a prepararle la cena a Harry pero se asustó hasta el punto que sugirió traerme aquí.

- No se preocupen, para ustedes dos siempre hay mesa – Martín los condujo hasta la mesa - ¿quieren que les traiga algo de beber primero?

- Comida, Martín. Sólo comida. Es lo único que puede curar mi corazón roto.

- ¿Otro novio ha mordido el polvo? – el maître le preguntó a Harry.

- Eso parece – contestó Harry.

- Bueno pues resulta que Félix ha ideado un nuevo plato de pasta que te hará olvidar todas la penas.

- Yo tomaré gambas – dijo Harry y Martín asintió brevemente.

- Enseguida le traeré la comida – le dijo a Ginny y cuando se marchó Ginny le sacó la lengua a Harry.

- Ves, hay alguien que se da cuenta de la perdida tan grande que he sufrido.

- Ginny fuiste tú la que rompió con él – dejaría que Harry intentara darle la lógica a la ruptura. Lo que no entendía él era que su corazón no entendía razones. Ginny había aprendido la lección después del beso de Harry en Hogwarts. Porque ese beso la había hecho ver que él para ella era más que su mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de su hermano. Desgraciadamente él no había notado nada, se había ido a la guerra y después a la academia donde había tenido una larga lista de novias. Y si Harry se animara a hablarle de Cho ella le diría que esa oriental no era la mujer adecuada para él, pero él seguía empeñado en no querer hablar de eso y Ginny sabía que necesitaba tiempo y no sus sermones. Ahí entraba en juego su plan.

- Puede que yo fuera la que rompiera con él, pero sigue siendo una pérdida. Y eso me lleva a otro pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué problema?

El juego había comenzado y Ginny pensó que había llegado el momento de avanzar.

- Olvida lo que he dicho. Estoy segura de que otro hombre podrá ayudarme. Después de todo has dicho que este vestido era estupendo.

- Yo no he dicho eso – discutió Harry, Ginny había adivinado que respondería así y le dieron ganas de sonreír pero en vez de eso frunció el seño.

-Bien, lo has implicado. Tal vez deba comprobar por mí misma si es estupendo o no. Podría acercarme a la barra mientras esperamos la comida y alguien pueda que me ayude con mi problema.

- Ginny, cariño, sabes que yo te ayudaré si está en mis manos.

- No – respondió con firmeza – estoy segura de que podré arreglármelas solas. Sabes lo mucho que odio molestarte con mis cosas.

- ¿Ginny cuál es el problema? – le preguntó con frustración.

- ¿Bueno, sabes cuando me estaba haciendo la cera para irme a la playa a tomar el sol? – Harry asintió y Ginny resopló con delicadeza – pues ese es el problema.

- Pero te he quitado las tiras de cera de las piernas – protestó Harry.

- No es la cera sino la playa.

- ¿La playa? – preguntó cada vez más confuso. A Ginny le encantaba ir a la playa de hecho siempre lo obligaba a que lo acompañara en verano a algún lugar donde había playa y siempre iban en su coche junto con Ron y Hermione porque de los cuatro el único que sabía conducir era él y Hermione y tanto a Ron como a Ginny le encantaba viajar en auto, pero esa vez era distinto tenían algo en mente.

- Necesito un hombre que me acompañe y esperaba que conocieras a alguien.

- ¿Por qué necesitas un hombre?

- Porque – empezó a decir – es una playa donde sólo se admiten parejas. Harry se echo a reír.

- ¿Cariño dónde has oído eso? Cualquiera puede ir a un pueblo de la costa cerca de Londres, después de todo es público.

- No, no es aquí en Inglaterra sino en Italia en la Isla Amore. ¿Sabes cuál es? Te he hablado de ese lugar, esta cerca del mar Mediterráneo, en la agencia de viajes había una excursión en oferta y Ben y yo íbamos a ir, bueno ahora no está Ben y yo estoy en un aprieto.

- No te sigo – Harry la miró confundido.

- Para ser auror, a veces eres un poco lerdo – lentamente como si fuera uno de sus pacientes y le estuviera explicando su problema le dijo – es un centro turístico para parejas y yo ya no la tengo de modo que no me dejarán entrar a la isla y menos aun a la playa.

- ¿Y quieres que te presente a un amigo? ¿Qué te ayude a encontrar un sustituto? – Ginny sacudió la cabeza y sintió que se le soltaba un poco el moño. Suspiró mientras se quitaba las horquillas y se dejaba el pelo suelto. Lo tenía muy fino y le costaba mucho mantenerlo recogido.

- No, tonto – dijo – quiero que seas tú…

Muy bien, hola a todos.

Espero que estén muy bien, la verdad es que me imagino que se estarán preguntando, qué hago yo subiendo un nuevo fic si ni siquiera he terminada los otros dos. La respuesta es simple, es que estoy terminando de escribir mis otros dos fic para luego sólo subir los capítulos, sólo les pido paciencia, no los tengo abandonados.

Bueno, con respecto a esta historia quisiera aclarar un par de cosas.

Primero: La historia no es mía, yo sólo hice una adaptación de ella porque apenas leí esta novela me gustó y creí que sería prefecta para un fic Harry y Ginny.

Segundo: La novela se llama igual que el fic "Empezó con un beso" y es de Holly Jacobs. Por si alguien alguna vez la lee. Le cambié varias cosas para que concordara con el mundo mágico.

Después de estas aclaraciones espero que disfruten leyendo el fic y bueno a través de los reviews me digan si les gustó o no.

Una cosa más, como esta historia ya está terminada y me di el trabajo de adaptarla hasta el final prometo subir todos los domingos un capítulo, no es muy larga.

Espero que le guste y la disfruten.

Con cariño, Naty.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 

Harry se atragantó con el agua que le salió de manera muy poco elegante de la nariz, lo cual atrajo la mirada de varias comensales que había en las mesas cercanas.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – dijo cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar.

- Quiero que seas tú el que venga conmigo y hagamos como si fuéramos pareja. No puedo ir sin un hombre y bueno pensé que tal vez tú… - Harry se ajusto los lentes, pasó sus manos por su cabello y luego se limpió la barbilla con un gesto rabioso.

- ¿Pensaste que yo podría ser un hombre?

- No, pensé que tú podrías ser el hombre que me acompañaras y fingiera ser mi amante mientras yo me doy unas estupendas vacaciones a costa de Ben.

- ¿Quieres decir que Ben compró todo y tú te quedaste con ello?

Aquella era la parte del plan que la hacía sentirse más culpable. Una cosa era engañar a Harry por su bien y otra muy distinta era mentir, por ello para estar más segura cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

- Ben dijo que no los quería y que yo me los podía quedar, además nosotros no peleamos sino que rompimos amigablemente – Harry la estudió como lo solía hacerlo cuando tenía un misterio entre manos y el trío de oro debía resolverlo.

- A ver si he entendido bien, llevas meses saliendo con Ben y anoche lo dejaste porque pidió fettuccini y porque no besa tan bien como yo – Ginny asintió – y porque se han separado amigablemente, él te ha dejado que tú te quedes con dos viajes para pasar unos días en un centro turístico para parejas ¿y tú has pensado que yo podría hacer de pareja tuya? – Ginny descruzó los dedos de debajo de la mesa.

- Te has olvidado de la cera. Me hice la cera así que de un modo u otro tengo que enseñar las piernas sin vello.

- ¿Y esa playa en Italia es mejor que una playa de acá?

- No es mejor, sólo está más lejos. Hay salas de esa cosa muggle, clubes… Harry es un sitio de recreo para adultos ¿quién podría pedir más? – Allí venía lo más fácil – Llevas tanto tiempo trabajando sin parar que pensé que te vendría bien relajarte un poco. A mí me parece bien perder el tiempo tomando el sol y piña colada. Quiero divertirme – Harry sacudió la cabeza y Ginny supo que iba a empezar a darle excusas antes de abrir la boca.

- Cariño, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti pero me sería imposible tomarme unos días libres y sobre todo con tan poco tiempo de antelación – Ginny comenzó a reír.

- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que hace mucho tiempo que no te tomas unas vacaciones. Y también que ahora estás más acostumbrado al papeleo que a atrapar mortífagos, que es lo que has estado haciendo en este último tiempo. Toda la tensión que eso conlleva… – estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Cho, pero no quiso recordarle el nombre de la mujer que había perdido – y el hecho de que lleves tanto tiempo sin divertirte y no me digas que tomar alcohol con mi hermano en el caldero chorreante tarde, mal y nunca es una muy buena manera de divertirte – Harry iba a abrir la boca cuando Ginny continuo con lo que estaba diciendo – Así que por ello quiero que vengas conmigo.

- Pero…Ginny – intentó argumentar.

- No hay peros que valgan, Harry. No te estoy obligando a ir. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a alguien que quiera acompañarme a Isla Amore durante una semana.

- ¡Una semana! No has dicho que fuera una semana, pensé que sólo era un fin de semana – Martín le llevo los platos en una bandeja y los colocó sobre la mesa.

- Bueno Ginny preciosa, aquí tienes. Siéntate tranquilamente a cenar y olvida lo de anoche – ella se inclinó hacia adelante y aspiró el olor que salía de la comida.

- Gracias.

- Una semana – repitió Harry después de que se fuera Martín, mientras le pasaba una gamba a Ginny que la aceptó muy feliz.

- Una semana. Y como iba diciendo estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a alguien que quiera acompañarme. Quiero decir está todo pagado y lo único que hay que hacer es tumbarse en la playa a tomar batidos y jugos helados.

- Ginny, tú no bebes…

- Tal vez no aquí, pero en el paraíso tropical…bueno y como no quieres llevarme debes ayudarme a encontrar a alguien que quiera ir conmigo.

- Ginny – empezó a decir Harry con exasperación, la verdad es que no sabía porqué se molestaba en discutir con ella si Ginny de todas formas siempre terminaba ganando.

- Quiero decir a Martín le gusto, tal vez le gusto lo suficiente como para pasar unos días fuera ¿crees que estará casado? – Sacudió su roja y hermosa cabellera – No, habría dicho algo si así fuera; después de todo somos amigos – se quedó pensativa un momento – probablemente quiera venir conmigo.

- Martín no irá contigo – dijo Harry con convencimiento.

- ¿No?

- No, él debe quedarse aquí a atender el restaurante.

- Tiene razón, ¿y alguno de los aurors? Debe haber alguien de mi edad ¿quién crees que esté libre? – preguntó alegremente y mientras esperaba que Harry le respondiera se metió un tenedor de pasta en la boca y cerró los ojos haciendo que en su rostro se reflejara una verdadera expresión de placer.

Harry al verla sintió algo en el centro de su estómago que no había sentido jamás y que no debería estar sintiendo por Ginny, su amiga. Tenía que ser el vestido, ese vestido estaba diseñado para pecar.

- ¿Quién estaba disponible en el cuartel? – preguntó retóricamente, Ron lo mataría si se llegaba a enterar de que él le había presentado uno de sus compañeros – Nadie – respondió Harry finalmente.

- Sabes, no me estás siendo de mucha ayuda que digamos.

- Lo sé – dijo y se metió una gamba en la boca.

- Bueno si no conoces a nadie supongo que voy a tener que buscarme a alguien. El problema de trabajar con niños es que los padres siempre están emparejados. Y recorrer San Mungo en busca de algún atractivo sanador es una lata, sobre todo porque pierdo tiempo muy necesario.

- ¿Buscarte a alguien? – le preguntó Harry, no muy contento de haber oído esas palabras salir de los labios de Ginny y menos todavía le gusto lo que le hicieron imaginar.

- Sí buscarme a alguien ¿Cómo crees que conocí a Ben? Tuve que ir un día a la parte administrativa y choqué con él por casualidad.

- No me lo creo.

- En fin, creo que lo mejor es colocar un anuncio en el profeta de que busco a alguien para pasar una semana en una isla paradisíaca, estoy segura de que más de alguien me contestará y estará feliz de ir conmigo.

- Ah, Ginny hermosa, sé que no sueles beber pero este vino vendría de maravilla con la pasta y desde luego te animaría un poco. Aquí todos te queremos – dijo Martín con un fuerte acento inglés.

- Ya me estoy animando Martín – Martín sirvió un poco de vino en la copa y se la pasó a Harry que asintió sin probar.

- ¿Os sirvo?

- No gracias – dijo Harry, de hecho él mismo agarró la botella y sirvió dos copas mientras Ginny se llevaba otro tenedor de pasta a la boca.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Estoy en la gloria y sin tener que moverme de Londres.

- Sí

- Pero si ni siquiera lo has probado – dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco de su pasta.

- He dicho que sí, refiriéndome a que iré contigo – pero Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

- Mira Harry, he cambiado de opinión. No sería justo, he olvidado lo importante que es para ti tu trabajo y lo ocupado que estás. Atender niños enfermos, no es lo mismo que proteger a la comunidad mágica de los mortífagos.

- Ginny, yo ahora me encargo del papeleo.

- Bueno quien sea – se metió otra cucharada de pasta a la boca – estoy segura de que podré encontrar a alguien.

Harry sintió que le estaba viniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y era por Ginny que tenía la misma facilidad de darle un dolor de cabeza como de quitárselo.

- A puesto que no encontrarás a nadie – dio un sorbo de vino.

- Harry, te he dicho que muchas gracias pero mi respuesta es no. Ahora cena – le quitó una gamba del plato y se la comió.

- No va a haber ningún otro hombre que te lleve a ningún sitio – Harry probó un poco de pasta – te lo advierto Ginevra Molly Weasley ningún otro hombre te llevará a ese viaje.

- Harry.

- ¿Por favor?

- Oh, de acuerdo.

¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho otra vez? ¿Cómo conseguía siempre que acabara haciendo exactamente lo que ella quería además de casi rogándola para que le consiguiera el honor de hacerlo? Harry pinchó una gamba con fuerza, no entendía a las mujeres en general y menos a Ginny de hecho al igual que con Hermione la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente olvidaba que era una mujer para él sólo eran Ginny y Hermione. Sobre todo con Ginny.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te puedes tomar una semana libre?

- No, pero parece que no tengo otra opción – respondió con la boca llena.

- En eso te equivocas Harry, siempre hay opción.

- Pues verás, para mí no.

- Escucha ya soy mayor. No necesito que vengas sólo porque sientes la obligación. Se cuidar perfectamente de mí misma y estoy segura de que podré encontrar a un hombre que me quiera acompañar.

- He dicho que iré yo – repitió Harry.

- Sí y te estás mostrando tan entusiasta como cuando te tocaba clases con Snape. Olvídalo Harry – dijo con los ojos empañados.

- Ginny, dejaré las cosas claras y sin perder el tiempo. Voy a ir contigo.

- ¿De…verdad quieres? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes - ¿No te importaría compartir una habitación conmigo? He pensado que podríamos turnarnos la cama, sé que fingir que somos pareja quizás no sea divertido pero la playa lo será.

- No me tienes que convencer ya he dicho que sí.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Estoy seguro.

- Bueno, si estás seguro entonces está bien. Llevamos, vario tiempo diciéndote que necesitas vacaciones y alejarte de la oficina de los aurors y de todo ese papeleo horrible además si quieres podrás leer algo interesante.

- De hecho estaba pensando en llevar trabajo y ponerme al día – Ginny dijo que no con el dedo.

- Ah, no de eso nada. Son vacaciones no una excusa para seguir trabajando. Vas a relajarte y tal vez recordar cómo se juega.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con recordarme?

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por diversión?

- ¿Qué es diversión para ti?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Solías jugar y amar el quidditch con mis hermanos y conmigo, pero ya no…

- No tengo tiempo – protestó, pero Ginny lo ignoró.

- Tampoco tienes tiempo para ir a ningún partido, sales tarde mal y nunca al bar con Ron o con los chicos del trabajo; no te tumbas en una playa a mirar las nubes y tampoco sales a caminar bajo la lluvia por el placer de hacerlo.

- Para mí no es un placer empaparme, siempre puedo aparecerme o sino ir en coche a algún lugar sin necesidad de mojarme y no olvides la red flu.

- No tienes remedio.

- Y tú no entiendes lo que exige mi trabajo – dijo – Los auror y toda la oficina dependían de su administración para que funcionara bien y se pudiera atrapar a los pocos mortífagos que quedaban. No podía tirar todo por la ventana e ir a jugar bajo la lluvia. Al menos no últimamente, y ninguno de los dos había mencionado que la falta de diversión en su vida coincidía con la ruptura con Cho.

- Entonces cambia de empleo, vuelve a ser de los aurors que se ponen en acción cuando suena la alarma.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si tu trabajo es tan tedioso y aburrido y te exige tanto que no puedes permitirte un poco de diversión, entonces vuelve a ser un simple auror con un grupo a cargo tuyo y no el jefe del cuartel. ¿Podrías decirme sinceramente que desde que te ascendieron te gusta lo que haces? O me vas a decir que te levantas cada mañana y dices: deseo llegar al trabajo y hacer papeleo. Cuando eras sólo un auror eras feliz, ahora… - Ginny se encogió de hombros. Ella levaba mucho tiempo sintiendo que Harry era infeliz y tanto Hermione como Ron también se habían dado cuenta y todos querían ayudarlo pero si él no lo hacía primero, nadie podía hacerlo por él.

- Ginny a nadie le gusta tanto su trabajo – contestó Harry.

- A mí sí, ir a San Mungo todos los días y curar a los pequeños que están enfermos para ver en su carita una dulce sonrisa me pone de muy buen humor. Sobre todo cuando los padres se sienten agradecidos por lo que hacen, a mí no me agobia mi trabajo y me siento feliz de hacerlo. En todo caso olvida lo que he dicho, será mejor que nos concentremos en sacarte una semana de la oficina sin que te lleves todo el papeleo junto contigo.

- Bien – dijo Harry.

- Muy bien – Ginny sonrió.

Harry la observó mientras atacaba la comida y sintió como si hubiera perdido una partida de la que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento.

¡Había ganado el primer asalto!

Entró corriendo por las puertas de San Mungo desesperada por contarle a Hermione como había resultado el plan de anoche y por una vez agradeció que todavía los pacientes no comenzaran a llegar, corrió hasta la oficina de Hermione y entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Hermione lo he hecho – Ginny se dejó caer en la silla frente a Hermione sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja – Ahora sí que lo conseguí – Hermione levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y le sonrío a Ginny.

- ¿Se lo ha tragado todo?

- ¡Por supuesto! – admitió orgullosa.

- Y bien cuéntame ¿cómo fue que no dudo?

- Di los mil rodeos que doy siempre, me puse el vestido color marfil y lo manipulé para que creyeran que lo aceptaba sin tener que obligarlo.

- Me alegro de que todo haya resultado como lo planeamos, Ron no ha sido capaz de sacarlo de ese ensimismamiento que tiene en sí mismo por ello contamos con que tú lo ayudes y logres que sea feliz nuevamente.

- Te prometo que lo haré Hermione, o sino dejaré de llamar Ginevra Molly Weasley.

- ¿Y cuándo te vas?

- Mañana, y lo más emocionante Hermione es que viajaré en avión. Podré contárselo a mi padre para que se sienta feliz. Estoy tan emocionada, Harry necesita estas vacaciones y la pequeña mentira ha valido la pena.

- Sólo espero que todo resulté bien – Hermione suspiró y se echó su pelo hacia atrás.

- Bien, consigo que uno se tome un descanso y ahora tú te vienes abajo ¿por qué estás tan estresada?

- ¡Odio la administración! Prefiero mil veces trabajar con los pacientes – Hermione tomó la pluma que había dejado en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir unas cosas, luego apiló un montón de papeles y con un movimiento de varita se encargo que todos se guardaran – por suerte no tengo que hacer la contabilidad.

- Déjalo Hermione, yo me encargo cuando vuelva.

- No ya la hice, le pedí un poco de ayuda a Ron a cambio de permanecer despiertos toda la noche – Ginny rió – y será mejor de que disfrutes estos días de vacaciones porque cuando vuelvas, tendrás más trabajo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Hermione le tendió una placa con su nombre: Sanadora Weasley, especialista en niños, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida - ¡Oh, gracias Hermione! – abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

- Te lo mereces Ginny, eres de las que más se esfuerza con los niños.

- ¡¿Una consulta con mis propios pacientes?! – Ginny se sonrió a sí misma, amaba su trabajo y a los niños. Era verdad que no había aspirado a nada más que a las rondas con los pacientes hospitalizados y a unas cuantas consultas cuando algún sanador no estuviera disponible ¿pero esto?, era fantástico. No se imaginaba nada mejor que el hecho de tener sus propios pacientes para estar siempre dispuesta a ayudarlos. Era verdad que el área de niños no era muy grande pero para ella significaba mucho el hecho de que la hubieran tenido en cuenta para una consulta porque Hermione no tomaba las decisiones sola - ¿Estás segura que no fracasaré?

- Sí Ginny, estoy segura. Sabes cuántas personas vienen y me preguntan por ti, ¿cuántos padres quieren que los atienda la sanadora Weasley? Existen dos sanadores más, especializados en el área de niños pero ellos te quieren a ti. Créeme se que serás capaz de llevar tu propia consulta.

- ¡Mi propia consulta! – exclamó - ¡Mi propia consulta! – volvió a repetir mientras se hacia la idea de lo que iba a suceder.

- Sí, y cuando vulvas la consulta y una cena de mi parte te estarán esperando. Y será mejor que te apresures en hacer tu jornada porque esta tarde tú y yo tenemos una cita.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oíste, nos iremos de compra. Necesitas ropa nueva, además vas a pasar con Harry una semana solos en una isla paradisíaca no me vas a decir que no has pensado que esta será tu gran oportunidad.

- Es sólo Harry – se encogió de hombros.

- Y yo soy el hada de los dientes. Estoy segura de que no puedes desperdiciar esta magnífica oportunidad.

- No quiero hacerme ilusiones Hermione.

- Sé como te mira Harry, Ginny. No son ilusiones. Ahora vete a ser tus rondas, que yo haré las mías y a la tarde nos veremos en las puertas de San Mungo. Tú necesitas ropa.

- Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que tengo – la abrazó, ahora me voy.

Harry estaba sentado en su oficina cuando Ron apareció por la puerta, a penas levantó la vista para echar un vistazo de quien era y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles.

- Si que andas ocupado ahora – rió y se sentó frente a Harry.

- ¡Hola Ron!, ¿qué sucede? – miró a su amigo.

- Te vengo a invitar a mi casa esta tarde para una cena.

- ¿Una cena?

- Sí una cena, Hermione quiere celebrar algo así como un ascenso la verdad no le entendí mucho cuando me contó pero lógicamente estás invitado se supone que va a ir Ginny también.

- No puedo Ron, mañana me voy de viaje con Ginny justamente y debo preparar mis maletas y dejar todo listo antes de partir.

- ¡¿Tú te vas de viaje?! ¿Y qué bicho te picó?

- Tu hermana me pidió que la acompañara y por alguna extraña razón terminé igual que siempre. Rogándole para que me dejara hacer lo que ella me había pedido desde un principio crecer con seis hermanos la hizo fuerte.

- Sí – Ron rió a carcajadas – ese pequeño demonio es un monstruo de la manipulación. Es increíble pero todos siempre terminábamos igual que tú rogando para hacer algo que ella nos había pedido desde un principio…pero bueno – Ron sonrió ante los recuerdos.

- Así es Ginny, pero sigue siendo una gran amiga mía.

- Lo sé. En todo caso Harry como no vas a venir a la cena de esta noche no te parece que salgamos a comer en un rato, estoy liberado de mis deberes en la tienda de George y quiero aprovechar mi tiempo libre.

- Termino estos papeles y salimos, ya pedí el día libre.

- Está bien, así de paso me cuentas cómo fue que mi hermana te convenció para tomarte vacaciones.

- Ya Ron, lo único que espero es no volverme loco durante este viaje.

Tal vez Ginny fuera a pasárselo en grande pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era volver a poner los pies en tierra firme. No sabía cómo se la había ocurrido que volar en esa cosa era lo mejor del mundo es que algo tan grande como eso tenía que caerse y ella debía haberlo supuesto.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Olvide cuanto detestaba volar.

- Ginny, pequeña es la primera vez que te subes a un avión.

- Y no quiero volver a hacerlo – se agarró a los brazos del asiento y notó que tenía los nudillos tan blancos como debía de tener la cara. Había conseguido que Harry se fuera de viaje con ella pero en esos momentos se sentía fatal.

- De verdad Ginny son sólo turbulencias.

- No te creo a ti y al capitán Dave. Esta cosa tiene que haber perdido una pieza importante porque sino no estaría moviéndose tanto.

- No son más que turbulencias – repitió Harry – Venga, anímate Ginny. Esto fue idea tuya – dijo Harry en tono confiado.

- Vale por recordarme que llevé a la muerte al famoso Harry Potter. Seguramente eso me hará sentirme mejor.

- No pasará nada.

- Ya – consiguió decir ella y Harry suspiró, cuando Ginny se ponía así no había manera de hacerla razonar. Harry le apartó una de sus temblorosas manos del asiento y la tomó entre las suyas.

- No pasará nada, de verdad – Ginny asintió forzadamente y Harry buscó con la mirada a una de las azafatas - ¿Podrías traernos algo de beber cuando tenga un momento?

- Claro, ¿qué le apetece? – les preguntó la azafata con una sonrisa.

- Jugo de frutas – dijo Ginny.

- Con un poco de vodka – añadió Harry.

- Yo no bebo – protestó.

- Hoy sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que la piña colada era lo mejor para la playa? Bueno, el vodka es lo mejor que hay para tomar cuando una va en un avión con turbulencias – cuando le llevaron las bebidas Harry le pasó la suya a Ginny – Bebe.

- No quiero…

- Nunca has probado el vodka. Te relajará, bébetelo – Ginny puso cara de asco y tomó un poco del combinado.

- No está mal.

- Termínatelo.

Diez minutos después pidieron otra ronda, y después al rato una tercera. Y finalmente a la media hora después Ginny ya no estaba tensa ni pálida sino totalmente relajada y riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Harry mirándola curioso, era verdad que Ginny siempre le ponía buena cara al mal tiempo pero nunca le daba la risa tonta y por ello al verla así a Harry le dio risa – Dime de qué te ríes.

- De ti – contestó ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿De mí? – preguntó curioso.

- Sí – y se hecho a reír a carcajadas nuevamente, como si acabaran de contarle un chiste muy bueno.

- ¿Y por qué te parezco tan gracioso? – sonrió con condescendencia, definitivamente prefería a una Ginny ebria que a una Ginny mareada y nerviosa.

- Oh, eres un hombre y eso te hace parecer gracioso. Ni te diste cuenta que fuiste engañado por mí con ayuda de Hermione para que vinieras a este viaje.

- Me he dado cuenta – tenía más que claro que Ginny no iría con ninguna otra persona de viaje más que con él, sus hermanos no se lo permitirían y con él era la única persona en quien Ginny confiaba para hacer un viaje de ese tipo. La verdad era que a Ginny le gustaba manipularlo a él y a sus hermanos por igual y todos siempre la dejaban salirse con la suya porque todos adoraban a Ginny. Tenía claro que no había pensado en marcharse de vacaciones pero después de considerarlo desde el punto de vista de Ginny ella tenía razón lo mejor que podía suceder era salir de Londres y dejar los recuerdos atrás sobre todo lo que lo obsesionaba. Cho se había marchado, y ya era hora de rehacer su vida.

- No, no es cierto. Te engañé – dijo en voz baja – Ben no compró los boletos.

- ¿De verdad? – quizás supiera que Ginny lo había manipulado para ir, pero una cosa muy distinta era saber que le había mentido de ese modo. Entonces Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió

- Fui yo, veras Hermione como es la encargada de administrar el personal me dio una paga extra por hacer turnos de noche seguidos, y junto con ella iniciamos el plan de sacarte de vacaciones. Además he conseguido mi propia consulta.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- Porque sé que no hubieras dejado que gastara ese dinero en ti, por más oferta especial que hubiera sido. Pero tú necesitabas salir de Londres y cuando Hermione me dio esa paga extra lo tuve todo muy claro, Hermione me ayudó un poco pero casi todo se me ocurrió a mi solita – Ginny asintió orgullosa, y Harry sintió como un ahogo en el pecho. ¿Ginny había hecho todo eso por él? Lo pensó un momento y recordó que sólo la familia Weasley y Hermione habían sido así con él. Cho desde luego que no. Ginny suspiró y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry – te lo vas a pasar de maravilla.

- Claro, cielo – dijo listo para darle la razón en lo que Ginny dijera. Había hecho aquello por él y no podía sentirse más agradecido – lo que tú digas.

Y mientras el avión se deslizaba por el océano Harry supo con seguridad que haría todo lo que ella quisiera. Se lo había metido en el bolsillo con su ternura y comprensión siendo sólo unos niños y lo que acababa de confesarle le hizo sentir más unido a ella que nunca. Iba a divertirse esa semana…aunque ello fuera su fin.

**Hola a todos los que me leen, me alegra mucho saber que a les ha gustado este fic, desde mi punto de vista es muy entretenido. **

**Ahora sí con respecto a este capitulo, ¿qué les pareció?...**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Quiero sus opiniones porque siempre me hacen feliz, y como siempre acepto todo tipo de opiniones.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. **

**Los saluda con mucho cariño Naty y nos vemos el próximo domingo en un nuevo capítulo.**

**Ahora sí, les dejo las gracias a todos los reviews y espero que más personas se vayan sumando.**

**Esperando que les guste se despide su escritora.**

**Adiós.**

**Gracias a los reviews: **

**xime potter Weasley **

**Jazu Potter **

**Gelia Potter-Weasley **

**Lady Lathenia, **

**xMariana Radcliffex **

**parsel512 **

**MelyPotter **

**MerodeaLuna7 **

**ninnypotter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Ginny se despertó dolorida, intentó abrir un ojo pero parecía que tenía los párpados pegados. La luz la cegaba pero el ruido la hizo olvidarse de la molesta luz. Finalmente abrió un ojo, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una colorida habitación; entonces recordó que estaba de vacaciones en la Isla Amore.

Lo que quería decir que aquel ruido sólo lo podía estar haciendo una persona; Harry. Se fijó en las palabras de la canción que Harry estaba cantando o al menos intentaba cantar. Sin embargo a pesar de lo mal que lo hacía Ginny sonrió porque aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, Harry estaba relajado. Por ello había seguido adelante con aquel loco plan que habían creado con Hermione para que Harry se alejara del trabajo y para que aprendiera a dejarse llevar nuevamente como cuando no estaba con Cho y tal parecía que su plan estaba funcionando.

En realidad debería estar agradecida con Ben por no saber besar, le había dado la excusa perfecta. ¿Pero cómo había llegado a la isla? Tal vez el avión hubiera chocado y ella estuviera herida, eso explicaría el martilleo que seguía en su cabeza tal era causa de alguna contusión. No, el martilleo tenía que ser causa de los combinados que Harry le había pedido a bordo lo cual explicaría porqué recordaba la llegada a la isla tan difusa. Creyó recordar un vestíbulo con una cascada. Y después no estaba segura, le parecía que Harry la había llevado en brazos a la habitación…sí, recordaba sus manos desabotonándole la blusa y…

De repente el dolor de cabeza pareció aumentar ¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO? Mejor aun ¿qué le había hecho a Harry el hombre que intentaba salvar de sí mismo mientras estaba bebida? Se asomó por debajo de la sábana y sintió una náusea. Recostó la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada, había dejado que su mejor amigo…bueno dejar no. Y desde luego ya no era su mejor amigo si habían hecho eso, se asomó de nuevo por debajo de la colcha, si era responsable de su desnudez.

Harry dejó de cantar y entró en el dormitorio.

- Estás despierta – dijo con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó Ginny en mal tono y Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se asomó por debajo de la colcha por tercera vez para estar completamente segura.

- Acordamos que compartiríamos habitación, pero no que compartiríamos la cama. ¿Dónde está mi ropa y qué estabas pensando cuando…? – su voz se fue apagando. No fue capaz de darle voz a sus angustiosos pensamientos.

- ¿De qué hablas Ginny? – Ginny notó como se ponía colorada hasta las orejas, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y su vergüenza alentó su rabia.

- Cuando hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo.

- Yo no he hecho tal cosa – protestó Harry.

- Desde luego que sí. Recuerdo que me trajiste a la habitación y me desabrochaste la blusa – dejó de hablar porque ya no se acordaba de más.

- ¿Y no recuerdas que me gritaste de que eras capaz de hacerlo perfectamente sola? – Ella lo miró y sacudió la cabeza – supongo que tampoco recuerdas que salí de la habitación mientras lo hacías – de nuevo negó con la cabeza – y menos de que volví media hora después y me acosté en el suelo – Ginny sintió un gran alivio. Él no había…ellos no habían…relajó la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiró.

- Lo siento. Es que he despertado como si se me hubiera caído el avión encima, y me asomé por debajo de las sábanas y vi que no llevaba nada encima y… - se encogió de hombros.

- Te perdono – dijo Harry con bueno humor - ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha y te tomas las tres aspirinas que te he dejado al lado del lavabo? Cuando termines, el desayuno ya debería de estar aquí – el mero hecho de pensar en comer hizo que a Ginny se le revolviera el estómago.

- No creo que pueda comer.

- En realidad te sentirás mejor cuando comas algo. Tendrás que confiar en mí en esto, he sufrido buenas borracheras junto a tus hermanos y sé el remedio perfecto – Ginny dudó de que fuera a sentirse bien de nuevo, pero no discutió con Harry.

- Tendrás que darte la vuelta para no mirar y que yo pueda ir al baño.

- De acuerdo – dijo y se dio la vuelta para mirar el océano a través de la ventana.

- No mires – dijo Ginny mientras se enrollaba la sábana al cuerpo.

- Te lo prometo – contestó Harry.

Ginny avanzó hacia el baño con toda la rapidez que le permitió el dolor de cabeza, sin saber que Harry estaba mirando su reflejo por la ventana.

Seguramente no era demasiado caballeroso de su parte, pero Harry no pudo evitarlo. Se había mostrado tan confiada con él la noche anterior. Mientras le había llevado del taxi al hotel, Ginny se había abrazado a él cosa que le resultó de lo más agradable. Harry había pensado muchas cosas de Ginny a lo largo de los años, pero para él siempre había sido una amiga. Una damisela a la que había rescatado de algún que otro apuro, la hermana de su mejor amigo. Jamás había pensado en ella como mujer para él Ginny estaba en la misma situación que Hermione, para él ellas dos no eran el tipo de mujer con la que uno mantenía una relación. Y de pronto, la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer, toda una mujer y desde ese momento no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Una hora más tarde la aspirina había empezado a hacer efecto y Ginny había desayunado con facilidad. Después de comer Ginny se sintió mucho más animada.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Harry, mientras Ginny seguía sentada a la mesa junto a la ventana, las vistas de la habitación eran maravillosas. El cielo azul, el agua golpeando la arena; un paraíso a su disposición.

- La idea es que no tenemos que hacer nada – Harry frunció el ceño.

- Uno no puede no hacer nada.

- Yo sí – Ginny nunca había tenido grandes aspiraciones. Después de que la guerra hubo acabado y ella retomó su último año en Hogwarts decidió que lo quería hacer era ayudar a los enfermos y sobre todo a los niños porque los adoraba y no había nada mejor que ver esas caritas inocentes sonriéndoles porque le había curado un malestar, y nunca había deseado ser una sanadora que descubriera grandes pociones o curara una enfermedad que podría traer felicidad al mundo, lo único que quería era establecerse en Londres y cuando no estaba en San Mungo con sus pacientes no sólo conseguía hacer nada sino que disfrutaba no haciendo nada.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a ir a hacer nada? – preguntó Harry.

- En la playa, por supuesto. ¿Quiero decir, por qué venir a una isla paradisíaca y no hacer nada en la habitación? – Oh sí, pensaba enseñarle a Harry Potter un par de cosas sobre no hacer nada. Prácticamente se había matado a trabajar desde que Cho lo había dejado, el pensar en esa oriental la hizo fruncir el ceño. Harry no sólo se relajaría sino que además volvería a sonreír. Ella se ocuparía de eso.

- Bueno si vamos a estar en la playa sin hacer nada, entonces estaremos haciendo algo – dijo Harry – Tú estarás tomando el sol y yo estaré leyendo…

- Será mejor que me digas que tienes pensado leer algo agradable y no uno de esos aburridos papeleos porque si es así no me hago responsable de mis actos – respondió Ginny mirándolo con desafío.

- ¿Quieres darme una pista de lo que puedes llegar a hacer? – Harry sonrió y ella también. Ese hombre no sabía de lo mucho que le había costado organizar esas vacaciones juntos y desde luego iban a divertirse – Nada de eso señorita. Me he traído un libro que me regaló Hermione para mí cumpleaños. Un libro muy agradable, tal como tú me sugeriste – estaba tomándole el pelo igual que cuando estaban en Hogwarts y a Ginny le gustaba.

- ¿Qué libro te regaló mi Hermione? – lo miró con sospecha.

- Es uno de quidditch que habla sobre este a través del tiempo, muy interesante por cierto casi había olvidado que lo tenía más que nada porque hacía tiempo que no leía algo interesante.

- Hay muchas cosas que has olvidado hacer en estos últimos años; sobre todo en estos últimos meses – se dio cuenta de que se parecía a su madre con ese tono de regaño y con los brazos en jarra, decidió cambiar de tono y bajar los brazos – Pero esta semana vamos a cambiar todo eso – sonrió para intentar suavizar la orden, Harry se ponía a la defensiva cuando perdía el control – Vamos a pasarla muy bien.

- ¿Sí?

- Oh sí, mira la lección de hoy día consistirá en no hacer nada y cómo disfrutar el hecho de no hacer nada – Harry fingió confusión y la miró gustoso.

- Parece complicado – respondió divertido.

- No. Sólo hace falta, bloqueador solar, un par de buenos libros y unas toallas.

- ¿Y qué hay de los bañadores? – preguntó con picardía.

- Aunque sean opcionales, nosotros los llevaremos.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo con cierta decepción.

- Sí – contestó firmemente ella.

- Desde luego sabes como estropear las buenas ideas de un hombre – protestó sonriendo.

- Bueno he oído que cierto misterio es bueno, además podrás mirar a las demás mujeres que paseen en la playa con bikini – Ginny estaba encantada, Harry le estaba tomando el pelo y parecía muy relajado. Su plan definitivamente estaba funcionando.

- ¿Entonces vas a enseñarme a jugar y comenzaremos conmigo comiéndome con los ojos a las mujeres de la playa? Déjame decirte que me gusta el aspecto de estas vacaciones.

- He dicho que las mires, no que la importunes. Recuerda que es un centro turístico para parejas, por lo tanto todo eso que mires no sólo pertenece a un cuerpo sino que además está al lado de otro cuerpo – respondió Ginny mientras se hacía una coleta con su pelo.

- Aguafiestas.

- No, sólo soy realista – aunque no siempre había sido tan realista, años atrás cuando iba a Hogwarts había tenido grandes sueños con Harry, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que algunos sueños se hacían realidad y otros no. Y comenzó a aceptar la realidad de las cosas tal como eran. De pronto pensó en su pequeña consulta que la estaría esperando a la vuelta, algunos sueños sí se hacían realidad. Luego miró al hombre que tenía a su lado, ese, de cabello negro rebelde, ojos esmeraldas, lentes y la pequeña cicatriz en su frente con forma de rayo. Hermione estaba equivocada, no pasaría nada entre ellos porque primero Harry tenía que superar su ruptura con Cho y quizás, sólo quizás Harry la dejaría de ver como su hermana pequeña y la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y la comenzaría a ver como una verdadera mujer y así otro de sueños podría verse vuelto realidad.

- Ja, eres la persona menos realista que he conocido jamás – insistió Harry – tú no vives en el mundo real Ginny, nunca lo has hecho.

No serviría de nada discutir, Harry siempre había pensado que ella era un desastre, despistada, soñadora y algo olvidadiza así había sido ella siempre y dudaba que Harry alguna vez cambiara de opinión. Para ser sincera, tampoco quería que Harry cambiara de opinión ¿quién era ella para decirle a Harry que no necesitaba un héroe o un salvador? Era algo egoísta, porque siempre había sido muy independiente y no necesitaba ayuda de muchas personas, pero Harry disfrutaba salvándola y si se dejaba rescatar por él al menos lo tenía en su vida. Y Cho le había dejado muy claro que ella no sería competencia, no era lo bastante mujer para poder competir al lado de su belleza y Ginny sabía que Harry jamás la vería como una mujer. Ella era su amiga, alguien con quien salir cuando Cho no estaba o cuando su hermano y Hermione estaban muy ocupados juntos. Y aunque la actitud de hermano mayor de Harry le molestaba, había aprendido a disculparle. Tenía claro que no necesitaba otro hermano mayor para algo ya tenía seis, pero Harry era así y ese era su amigo y lo quería por ello era al único que le permitía actuar tan protector. Ginny dejó de pensar y le tiró del brazo.

- Vamos estamos perdiendo el día.

- Pensaba que lo importante era hacer precisamente eso.

- Sí pero en la playa. Vamos a perder el tiempo en la playa – suspiró Ginny.

Esa tarde cuando Ginny estaba mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño, pensó que el hecho de no hacer nada había resultado mucho más peligroso de lo imaginable.

- ¿Ginny vas a salir algún día del baño? – le dijo Harry desde la habitación.

- No – se sentó en el borde de la bañera con la vista fija en la ropa que había en la superficie del lavabo de mármol. No podía ponérsela, pero tampoco salir de ahí sin ella. La desnudez de la noche anterior era comprensible pero no pensaba hacer de ello una costumbre delante de Harry.

- No puede ser tan malo.

Ginny se llevó un pañuelo a la punta de la nariz para sonarse, pero al ver que era inútil continuó sorbiendo.

- Es peor, ojala recordara un hechizo para quitar las quemaduras del sol.

- Eres tú la sanadora, ¿no recuerdas ninguno?

- No – y miró la ropa, no podía ponerse sujetador con lo quemada que tenía la piel. Es que como había olvidado que siendo pelirroja debía cuidar su piel bajo toda circunstancia porque sino se insolaba cómo había sido tan idiota, al final se decidió por una polera de algodón que le quedaba muy grande. Tal vez debería estar contenta de que la naturaleza no se había pasado con sus atributos femeninos así nadie notaría que no llevaba sujetador, decidió que las braguitas le molestarían tanto como el sujetador así que se puso unos pantalones cortos con mucho cuidado.

- Y como no hay hechizo tendremos que conformarnos con lo que te dieron en la enfermería ¿Te pusiste la loción que te dieron? – le preguntó Harry.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Cómo que más o menos?

- Es que no llego a todas partes.

- Ah – dijo Harry - ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Y tú ni siquiera estás rojo – lo acusó mientras abría la puerta del todo.

- Sabes que nunca me quemo – dijo él.

- Pues no me parece justo.

- Vamos, dame la loción – Ginny le pasó el bote y se dio la vuelta – me falta la espalda – se levantó la parte de atrás de la camiseta.

- Ah…no llevas sujetador.

- Por supuesto que no. Tal vez esté un poco loca, pero no pienso sufrir. ¿Tienes idea del daño que me harían las hombreras y el cierre? Ya me ha costado bastante ponerme la polera y los pantalones cortos.

Harry se vertió una buena cantidad de loción en la palma de la mano y esperó unos momentos a que se pusiera tibia. Cuando Ginny sintió la mano de Harry dándole un suave masaje sobre la dolorida piel estuvo a punto de ronronear de placer. Lentamente con sensualidad, sus manos le extendieron la fresca loción, pero no fue el alivio lo que hizo suspirar a Ginny sino el deseo.

A través de los años había intentado olvidar que Harry era su hombre ideal, pero en momentos como aquel le resultaba demasiado difícil. Sus sentimientos la hicieron sentirse culpable. Harry lo estaba pasando mal, trabajando como elfo doméstico y mientras tanto ella sólo pensaba en el deseo que sentía por él. Ginny intentó de dejar de pensar en ello.

Siempre acaba comparando con Harry cualquier hombre con el que salía y ninguno de ellos estaba a su nivel. Lo había amado cuando tenía once años, enamorada sólo del nombre después cuando descubrió al hombre que había detrás estuvo completamente segura de que Harry era el amor de su vida, pero él nunca la había mirado y jamás lo haría. Entonces a medida que se hacían mayores había intentado olvidar ese enamoramiento y concentrarse sólo en su amistad y lo lograba, la mayor parte del tiempo conseguía olvidar que Harry era su hombre ideal, pero en momentos como ese en que Harry le acariciaba su espalda se olvidaba de olvidar y empezaba a sentir lo que sólo se podía llamar deseo y no entendía porqué se hacía eso a sí misma ni porqué se torturaba de esa forma.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny bajándose la camiseta y quitándole el bote. Ya no podía soportarlo más, tal como le había dicho a Harry la tortura no era algo que le gustara - ¿qué te parece si vamos a esa cosa donde proyectan gente haciendo cosas extremas? Porque no sólo me duele sino que estar sin hacer nada es cansado.

- Te refieres al cine Ginny, te propongo una idea mejor ¿por qué no alquilamos una película y la vemos aquí en la habitación?

- Desde luego has olvidado como divertirte – dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué es más divertido ir al cine que quedarse en la habitación que pagó el bueno de Ben? – la miró con curiosidad y de no estar totalmente segura de que era imposible, Ginny diría que Harry estaba al corriente de su plan.

- Ah Harry he sido una amiga poco atenta. Sabía que estabas perdiendo la habilidad para divertirte, pero no que te estabas haciendo tan mayor – sacudió la cabeza con dramatismo – Lo bueno es que me doy cuenta ahora, por lo tanto antes de que nos marchemos vas a recordar lo que es divertirte. Te lo prometo.

- ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte en la habitación? – le preguntó con resignación.

- Vamos Harry, sólo te estoy invitando al cine no a una ejecución. Además si te portas bien, te compraré unas palomitas – él volteó los ojos.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny lo miró y sintió una punzada de deseo. Se imaginó acariciándola, besándola, abrazándola… apartó rápidamente de su mente aquel pensamiento, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Había llevado a Harry ahí para que se relajara y no para satisfacer su deseo físico. Podría con ello tenía años de experiencia.

- Tengo las entradas – dijo Ginny mientras se juntaba con Harry en la fila del mostrador de palomitas.

- Bien, estoy deseando ver "Sangre y muerte" – dijo Harry con un brillo asesino en su mirada.

- Ah, Harry me tocaba a mí elegir la película.

- Ni hablar, me hiciste ver ese melodrama hace dos semanas en televisión.

- Pero eso no cuenta porque arrendamos la película los dos y la vimos en tu casa, no fuimos al…cine. La última vez que fuimos elegiste tú.

- ¿Bueno, entonces qué vamos a ver?

- Vamos a ver esa de la boda de las tres hermanas.

- Una comedia no, vamos Ginny necesito ver sangre y tripas.

- Creo que una de las hermanas tiene un accidente así que sí vas a ver sangre después de todo o al menos un poco.

- Necesito más que eso, quiero algo donde haya acción y explosiones, sudor y testosterona, Ginny. Eso es lo que un hombre de verdad quiere ver en una película.

- Harry siempre vemos películas en donde la gente hace cosas extremas y por ello la próxima vez elegirás tú. Ahora quiero ver a personas normales en una comedia que me haga reír y llorar.

- Los hombres de verdad no lloran – le aseguró Harry. Ginny sonrió serenamente, conocía muy bien a Harry Potter como para estar segura de que no le gustara que le dijeran sus defectos, aunque para ella que él terminara llorando después de un emotivo final lo hacía más atractivo a sus ojos.

Cuando les llegó el turno pidieron dos bebidas, un cartón gigante de palomitas y dos fuentes con nachos y queso.

Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Harry y Ginny salieron de la sala.

- ¿Y no ha estado mejor que la sangre y las tripas? – Harry resopló, llevaba una hora haciéndolo.

- No – dijo gruñón.

- Mentiroso.

- No lo soy, me gustan las películas de acción.

- Te creo y lo que sucede es que las comedias románticas no son tan terribles como quieres hacer creer.

- Te estás pasando Ginny – dijo Harry.

- Oh, que miedo me das – lo provocó Ginny, echando a correr al paseo entarimado que llevaba a la playa y corrió por la arena.

- Deberías tenerlo – dijo Harry echando a correr detrás de ella.

- No me pillas – gritó Ginny volviendo la cabeza. Harry no contestó y Ginny se puso nerviosa estaba acostumbrada a un Harry bravucón como sus hermanos pero cuando se quedaba callado resultaba peligroso. Se volvió a mirar en el mismo momento en que él la alcanzaba - ¡Harry! – gritó.

- Cuando uno vive peligrosamente, a veces tienes que pagar por un precio – dijo agarrándola a pesar de sus intentos por soltarse, Harry se echó a reír y Ginny sonrió. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo oía reírse así.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

- Se llama ojo por ojo y diente por diente – entró en el agua.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

- Así – Ginny ya no estaba en brazos de Harry sino volando por los aires.

- ¡Harry! – gritó justo antes de caer en el agua. Estaba templada, pero aun así empezó a picarle la piel. Emergió para tomar aire – Harry – él estaba mentido en el agua hasta las rodillas riéndose mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse a flote. Bueno, ella también podría vengarse, pensó mientras daba un grito muy convincente y se hundía bajo el agua. Se agarró al fondo y se dio un impulso para nadar. Cuando ya no le quedaba aire, emergió lo más silenciosamente posible y aspiró profundamente. Allí estaba ya él con el agua por la cintura ya llamándola. Harry se metió debajo del agua y Ginny nadó furtivamente detrás de él, entonces salió y la llamó de nuevo.

- ¿Ginny, dónde estás?

- Aquí mismo – gritó mientras saltaba sobre él haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el agua.

- Oh, por Merlín Ginny. Me has dado un susto de muerte – Harry la agarró por la cintura y la hundió brevemente; Ginny sacó la cabeza tosiendo – Repite conmigo, no volveré a asustar a Harry.

- Nunca – gritó antes de que Harry la sumergiera de nuevo.

- Dilo.

- No, te lo has merecido por tirarme al agua – Harry volvió a hundirla - ¡Harry! – gritó entre toses y risas – Siento haberte asustado.

- No pareces sentirlo demasiado – gruñó.

- Pero de verdad que sí te lo merecías – y mientras Harry consideraba su disculpa, Ginny aprovechó la distracción, se montó en su espalda y le hizo una ahogadilla.

- Amenázame ahora ¿quieres? – le preguntó cuando él salió para tomar aire. Ella no le respondió se dio la vuelta y avanzó por el agua lo más rápidamente posible, con Harry pisándole los talones.

Harry y Ginny llegaron a la habitación muertos de la risa. Harry empezaba a recordar lo que era divertirse y Ginny sonrió para sus adentros. Esa era la parte de sí mismo que había olvidado, la parte que Cho le había robado, la parte que Ginny le ayudaría a recuperar. La parte tonta y divertida de Harry, la parte que ella echaba de menos.

- No eres buena perdedora, ¿eh? – le dijo Harry mientras salía del baño secándose la cabeza con una toalla, Ginny sonrió pasó a su lado cerró la puerta del baño y echó el cerrojo.

- Yo me doy la ducha primero – dijo riendo mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente.

El sonido de la risa de Ginny le hizo volverse hacia la puerta. Aquellas vacaciones eran desde luego lo que necesitaba. Que Ginny lo supiera y que se hubiera molestado tanto en organizarlo todo…ese pensamiento lo enterneció tremendamente.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado…aunque en realidad no era eso. Por su mente flotó la imagen de Ginny saliendo del agua y la luz de la luna enfatizando sus facciones. Siempre la había visto como una amiga, como Hermione, la mayor parte del tiempo era su hermana pequeña honoraria, pero últimamente esa noción se hacia cada vez más débil a medida que caía en cuenta de que Ginny era una mujer, toda una mujer. Pero también sabía que no era su mujer.

No, relajado no era la palabra que podría describir adecuadamente su estado de ánimo.

Vivo, más bien.

Sí vivo, eso era.

Se había pasado años intentando que las cosas con Cho funcionaran. Recordó haber pensado muchas veces que el amor no debería ser algo tan duro. Si lo que habían sentido el uno por el otro era real ¿cómo podía haber estado conforme con pasarse meses en distintas partes del mundo y él cómo había estado tan conforme de dejarla marchar? ¿Por qué no había afianzado su relación con el matrimonio?

Cuando Cho se había roto la pierna y había estado varios meses sin viajar, ambos habían contemplado su relación con detenimiento y planteado las cuestiones que necesitaban plantearse. Y ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era amor; era algo cómodo incluso familiar, pero no amor. 

Parecía que llevaba toda la vida intentando alcanzar un objetivo, cuando estaba en Hogwarts y se había enterado de lo de la profecía había comenzado a prepararse para luchar y vencer a Voldemort, hacer un lugar de paz para el mundo y cuando la batalla terminó se sintió aliviado de que finalmente el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos hubiera muerto. Después de eso puso todo su esfuerzo en poder salir adelante, estudiando para que fuera aceptado en la Academia de Aurors y cuando lo consiguió, estudió para convertirse en uno y finalmente entrar al cuartel, lo logró y después trabajó duro para conseguir el puesto de jefe del cuartel hasta que también lo logró, pero resulto que ese logro no era lo que él había esperado. Quería más y había recibido muy poco, él quería ser el jefe para que ayudar de mejor manera, encarcelar a los malos y defender a la comunidad mágica ¿y qué había sucedido? Había terminado enfrascado en un sinfín de papeleo que odiaba con su alma. Y en esos momentos estaba en una isla paradisíaca con su amiga y sólo quedaba pensar qué hacer.

- Al karaoke – dijo Ginny y Harry la miró como si estuviera loca – Para tu información Harry, averigüe muy bien de que se trataba esta entretención muggle. Por lo que sé tienen una maquina en donde sale música, con micrófonos y las letras de las canciones van delante de ti y tu tienes que cantar frente a todas las personas. Será divertido.

- Sé muy bien lo que es un karaoke Ginny, lo que yo me pregunto es ¿por qué diantres quieres pasar una humillación de ese modo? – preguntó Harry a Ginny. No pensaba hacerlo pensó con tozudez, habían pasado un segundo día sin hacer nada. Cedía muy fácil a los caprichos de Ginny y con mucha frecuencia. Ese era el problema de Ginny no sabía dónde estaban sus límites. Bueno, pues los había. Harry Potter no entraba en los karaokes, no tomaba copas en ellos y mucho menos cantaba.

- Eres demasiado mayor – Ginny hizo una mueca de tristeza.

- ¿Me permites recordarte que sólo soy un año mayor que tú?

- Eres mayor de espíritu, tienes uno de los espíritus más viejos que he visto en mi vida. Y vamos a ir al karaoke.

- Ginny – empezó a decir, incluso el notó la exasperación en su voz; era imposible que Ginny no la hubiera notado eso definitivamente tenía que echarla atrás pero en lugar de eso se recogió el pelo, aunque Harry sabia que no lo aguantaría toda la noche, le sonrió y se puso unos pendientes de plata.

- Puedes salir en pantalones cortos, estas cosas nunca son formales.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley.

- Vaya, cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo no es buena señal – le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿por qué no me cuentas qué he hecho mientras vamos al karaoke? – dijo mientras se ponía las sandalias.

- Yo no voy – respondió Harry. Nunca lo escuchaba; eso era lo que lo ponía furioso de Ginny. Otras personas saltaban cuando él decía que saltara, pero Ginny no, nunca.

- De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros – No vas a ir. Te vas a quedar aquí a pasar una noche tranquila, probablemente no te vendría mal con todo el trabajo que has hecho. Un hombre de tu edad debe tener cuidado, quiero decir a los hombres de treinta años siempre le están dando ataques. Con el estrés que tienes y lo poco en forma que estás…

- De eso nada – gruñó.

- Bueno anoche te gané cuando hicimos la carrera. Un hombre joven y en forma no debería haber permitido que una mujer le ganara con tanta facilidad.

- Tú no me ganase, te dejé ganar. Eso es bien distinto – Ginny le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

- Bueno, acuéstate temprano. Ah, por cierto métete en la cama otra vez esta noche. El suelo me resulta muy cómodo y tú estás mayor, te conviene dormir en la cama.

- Yo no estoy mayor, maldita sea, y voy a dormir en el suelo porque me toca dormir a mí – ella arqueó las cejas del modo que tanto molestaba a Harry y esbozó una de esas sonrisas condescendientes.

- Bueno como tú quieras, ponte cómodo. Lee un poco, pero no mucho porque te pueden doler los ojos. Y cuando vuelva prometo entrar con cuidado para no despertarte, y si no he vuelto para cuando despiertes, ten por seguro que llegaré más tarde.

- Ginny, deja que me ponga los malditos zapatos.

- Harry estás tenso y no lo entiendo. Después de todo estás en un paraíso, y no te molestes poniéndote los zapatos. He decidido que con el humor que tienes no serás buena compañía, además esto puede ser un centro turístico para pareja pero estoy segura de que habrá algún camarero, o algún empleado soltero que quiera hacer el karaoke conmigo.

- Ginny, he dicho que iré contigo y que voy a ser la compañía perfecta. Sólo me tengo que poner los zapatos - ¡Por Merlín!, lo había hecho otra vez. Ginny siempre ganaba, Harry no sabia cómo lo hacía pero el resultado siempre era el mismo y cada vez le costaba más trabajo entender a Ginny. Pero sólo imaginársela con otro hombre le había puesto los pelos de punta. Se calzó los zapatos con rabia y fue hacia la puerta - ¿Estás lista? – gritó.

- Siempre estoy lista antes que tú. No sé de donde salió el rumor de que las mujeres tardan más que los hombres, en mi experiencia son los hombres los que siempre tardan más.

Ginny continuó el camino al karaoke rezongando, y Harry sólo la escuchó a medias mientras se relajaba y se deleitaba con la cadencia de su voz. Se sentía bien pensar que había perdido otra discusión. El estar con Ginny era como andar en escoba. Se había molestado en pensar que Ginny pudiera pasar tiempo con otra persona, pero a su lado con su conversación habitual se sintió feliz de que pasara tiempo con él y no con otro hombre.

Las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos y aunque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a todo este cambio, de momento se sintió feliz. Lamentablemente la felicidad le duró exactamente una hora y tres cervezas.

- He dicho que no – gritó Harry sobre todo para que lo oyera; el hecho de estar molesto y de que le apeteciera gritar era secundario – y me parece que ya se ha terminado la cerveza para ti – le quitó el vaso de la mano y Ginny hizo una mueca.

- Tenía razón, estás mayor – entonces esbozo aquella sonrisa que decía que las cosas para Harry no estaban bien – me pasaré la cola, si tú lo haces también.

- He dicho… - empezó.

- De otro modo – le gritó – me pediré un coctel.

- Podrías dejarme ganar alguna vez – dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Harry nosotros nunca peleamos, de modo que aquí no hay ganadores – le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia el escenario - ¿y si no había ganadores, cómo era que había acabado ahí?, pensó Harry.

Harry suspiró mientras Ginny hablaba con el hombre que llevaba la máquina. Volvió corriendo y le puso un micrófono en la mano.

-Vamos, sabes que estás deseándolo.

Harry se moría de vergüenza cada vez que le salió un gallo. Ginny bailaba y se bamboleaba al son de la música, cantando a grito pelado y para cuando había terminado la canción Harry se había olvidado de que estaban actuando frente un público. La presencia de Ginny, el aroma de su cuerpo, lo desarmaron totalmente.

- Ves lo has recordado – dijo Ginny mirándolo sonrientemente y con aprobación.

- Disfrutas haciendo esto, ¿verdad? – le dijo Harry mientras caminaban de vuelta a la mesa.

- ¿El qué?

- Atormentándome.

- ¿Atormentándote yo? Bueno, vaya manera de agradecérmelo. Lo único que…

- ¿Harry y Ginny? – les preguntó una atractiva rubia de ojos azules acompañada de un hombre muy moreno, la rubia tenía el pelo larguísimo y sonreía demasiado contenta y su rostro parecía como de porcelana, Ginny levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No me reconocéis, verdad? – Harry sacudió la cabeza y Ginny entrecerró los ojos intentando acordarse de quién era su rubia.

- Me temo que no – respondió Ginny después de unos segundos.

- ¡Soy Luna! – gritó con entusiasmo y Ginny la abrazó al instante muy feliz de verla.

- ¡Luna! – gritó Ginny abrazándola más fuerte que nunca - ¡Estás hermosa amiga!

- Gracias, tu igual – se acercó hasta Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente - ¡Hola Harry!

- ¡Hola Luna! – Harry le correspondió el abrazo.

- Vaya, Luna sinceramente no esperaba verte acá. Después de Hogwarts te fuiste a investigar y bueno, hacía mucho que no sabíamos de ti – dijo Ginny.

- Lo sé, es que me fui en busca de los Snorckack de cuerno arrugado. Me habían dado un dato muy seguro y me fui junto a mi padre hacia Europa del Este y ahí pase gran parte de mi vida… ¿por qué no nos sentamos mejor?

- Bien – respondió Harry contento de ver a Luna después de tantos años. Caminaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron los cuatros, porque Luna estaba acompañada de un apuesto hombre.

- La verdad es que pasé gran parte de mi vida clasificando criaturas mágicas. No se imaginan cuantas criaturas hay en Europa del este. Y ahí estuve hasta que conocí a Rolf – presentó al hombre que estaba a su lado y le sonrió enamoradísima – bueno, él es mi esposo. Cariño, ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de Hogwarts.

- Un gusto – dijo Rolf sonriendo.

- ¡Tu esposo! – dijo Ginny sorprendida, entonces le tendió la mano a Rolf – yo soy Ginny Weasley y el que esta al lado mío es Harry Potter – Harry también le tendió la mano y espero que el hombre hiciera algún comentario sobre ser el salvador del mundo mágico, pero al cabo de unos segundos el hombre no dijo nada y Harry se sintió definitivamente aliviado.

- Yo soy Rolf Scamander. Conocí a Luna en una de sus expediciones como bióloga y desde ese momento la he acompañado. Fue amor a primera vista – reconoció Rolf.

- Ay, amor que romántico – besó a su esposo en la mejilla - ¿Y ustedes, qué es de sus vidas? – preguntó Luna.

- Bueno yo soy sanadora en San Mungo y mi especialidad son los niños – dijo Ginny orgullosa.

- Y yo soy jefe del cuartel de aurors – contestó Harry – y nosotros asumimos que eres bióloga.

- Sí y decidí tomarme un tiempo libre. Verán estoy de luna de miel con Rolf.

- ¡Guau, están recién casados! – exclamó Ginny con alegría - ¿y cuándo se casaron?

- Hace como tres días, fue una ceremonia muy pequeña e íntima. ¿Y ustedes están aquí celebrando alguna fecha importante? No me digan que también están celebrando su luna de miel.

- No – dijo Harry con rapidez – sólo estamos de vacaciones.

- Sí, sólo estamos celebrando algo.

- ¿Y qué celebran? – los miró con curiosidad.

- Mi ascenso – dijo Ginny con alegría – a penas vuelva a Londres tendré mi propia consulta en San Mungo.

- Eso es maravilloso Ginny, yo con Rolf a penas termine nuestra luna de miel nos iremos a buscar el snorckack de cuerno arrugado. Rolf también cree que existen.

- Eso es fantástico – respondió Ginny, que no se podía imaginar en esos momentos a alguien mejor para Luna.

- Así que finalmente juntos – dijo Luna y se volteó a mirar a su esposo – siempre dijo que Harry y Ginny estaban hechos el uno para el otro ¿verdad Rolf? – Rolf asintió en silencio – yo me di cuenta antes de que Harry entrara en clase de pociones y de que besara a Ginny, porque era obvio que cada vez que se miraban las chispas saltaban entre los dos y era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera.

- ¿Cuándo besé a Ginny yo? – preguntó Harry y Ginny se limitó a sonreír, su amiga siempre había notado cómo ella miraba a Harry y estaba completamente segura de que ellos se amaban aunque Ginny lo negara, pero en esos momentos Ginny sabía exactamente a lo que Luna se estaba refiriendo y Harry tendría que acabar reconociéndolo. No había nada más que le gustara a Ginny que llevar la razón.

- Pues esa vez que Ginny y yo estábamos en pociones y tú entraste por no sé que motivo…ah sí es que yo eché un ingrediente que parece que no correspondía, la verdad no lo recuerdo – hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de olvido – lo importante es que tú entraste corriendo a la sala y viste a Ginny en el suelo y comenzaste a besarla mientras todos miraban.

- No nos estábamos besándonos – dijo con firmeza.

- ¿Harry no es necesario que le mientas a Luna? – dijo Ginny y le echó un sonrisa dulzona.

- No estábamos besándonos.

- Fue tan romántico, que soñé con que algún día entrara alguien así en mi vida y me besara de esa forma – dijo Luna volviéndose hacia Rolf.

- Estaba haciéndole el boca a boca. Su vida dependía de ello, tú misma estabas ahí y fueron ustedes las que provocaron esa explosión.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Luna con un tono de voz que no le creía ni una sola palabra – Y, además supongo que no importa porque aquí están y yo sabia que acabarían casados.

- No estamos casados – Harry se sintió obligado a señalar. Ginny le dio una patada y le lanzó una mirada muy enojada, pero el la ignoró como de costumbre – no estamos casados, sólo estamos…

- ¿No están casados? – peguntó Luna con curiosidad – pero si estaba convencida de que Ginny… - se calló al instante, por suerte Harry no alcanzó a escuchar la última frase.

- No, sólo somos amigos que viajan juntos. Se supone que yo iba a venir aquí con mi ex novio, Ben.

- Recuerdo que siempre tenías novios Ginny – dijo Luna – creo que nunca encontraste lo que buscabas.

- No todavía no lo encuentro – miró a Luna y luego a Harry indistintamente.

- ¿Y que sucedió con Ben?

- Pidió fettuccini – dijo Ginny entusiasmándose con el tema – y bueno…no besaba tan bien como Harry, aunque Harry no volvió a besarme después de esa vez.

- No fue un beso – dijo Harry aunque ninguna de las dos lo estaba escuchando.

- Harry, estoy segura de lo que vi y he besado a Rolf muchas veces. Eso sí fue un beso – Harry era un hombre paciente y generalmente evitaba enojarse.

- Les estoy diciendo que no fue un beso; pero esto si que lo es.

Se volvió hacia el asiento de al lado, tiró de Ginny y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

**Hola a todos los que me leen, aquí estamos ****en otro domingo subiendo un capitulo, lo prometido es deuda dicen, bueno pues aquí estoy. En mí opinión quedó bastante bueno ¿no?, ¿qué irá a hacer Harry ahora?, ¿la besará o asumirá que lo de pociones fue un beso?**

**Todo eso tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo domingo…**

**Así que los dejo en ascuas pero siempre feliz de recibir su opinión sobre este capítulo.**

**Y que no se me olvide, los agradecimientos a los reviews del capitulo anterior que cada vez son más y me alegro mucho y espero que se le sume más gente.**

**Bueno, muchos cariños de mi parte y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews:**

**Jazu Potter **

**Gelia Potter-Weasley **

**Lady Lathenia, **

**xMariana Radcliffex **

**parsel512 **

**MelyPotter **

**ninnypotter**

**Amy Cullen**

**Danitza hoshi**

**Sayurisan**

**Antatripotter**

**Arkangel 26-15**

**Ceciss**

**Angie Potter**

**Adiós, Naty.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Nada menos poner sus labios sobre los de Ginny supo que había cometido un error. Llevaba años sin besar a otra persona que no fuera Cho, definitivamente besar a Hermione en la mejilla no contaba, y desde que había roto con Cho no se podía imaginar besar a otra mujer.

Por lo que recordaba era natural sentir algo cuando besaba una mujer. Acariciar sus labios con los suyos dejar que sus lenguas danzaran juntas, era magia pura y hacía mucho demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así y lo que sintió en ese momento poco tuvo que ver con el sexo. De acuerdo, tenía mucho que ver con el sexo, pero también con los sentimientos. Sintió exactamente lo que había echado de menos cuando besaba a Cho. El hecho de averiguarlo mientras besaba a Ginny fue una sorpresa para él. Harry empezó a besarla con ardor, y sintió que se perdía profundamente en el sentimiento que supo que jamás volvería a ser libre. Cuando Ginny emitió un leve gemido y se pegó más a él, Harry entendió la verdad absoluta de todo eso. La deseaba.

- Perdona Harry, tenías razón lo de la clase de pociones fue sólo un boca a boca – dijo Luna con humildad.

- Vaya… - fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny. Se apartó de él y separó su silla de la de Harry lo más posible hasta que estuvo prácticamente pegada a la de Rolf.

- Yo también te debo una disculpa, Harry. O bien lo de pociones fue un boca a boca, o has practicado mucho desde entonces – se volvió hacia Rolf y le sonrió - ¿te importa que baile con Rolf, Luna?

- A Rolf le encantaría.

Mientras Ginny escapaba con Rolf, Luna se inclinó y le dijo a Harry:

- Tal vez me haya equivocado con lo de pociones, pero si piensas que tú y Ginny son sólo amigos. Será mejor que lo pienses bien – Harry observó a Ginny dando vueltas con Rolf y reconoció para sus adentros que Luna tenía razón.

Ginny por otra parte, se esforzó al máximo para no mirar a Harry. Además como Rolf era tan callado no tuvo que conversar y pudo utilizar el tiempo para pensar. Uno de los dos debía pensar. Y como resultaba obvio que Harry no estaba por esa labor, tendría que ser Ginny lo que lo hiciera esa vez. Sólo que Ginny no sabía pensar. Con los ánimos por los suelos Ginny le dio las buenas noches a Luna y a su esposo después de haber pasado una hora más intentando al menos por su parte conversar con ellos animadamente.

Harry y Ginny subieron a la habitación en silencio.

- Ginny – dijo Harry cuando abrieron la puerta.

- Lo siento – le soltó – cuando una chica tiene que marcharse, tiene que marcharse – corrió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

- Alguna vez tendrás que hablar conmigo – gritó Harry para que la oyera.

- Lo siento no te oigo con el agua. Tendremos que hablarlo después. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama? – Harry no respondió. Tal vez hubiera conseguido evitarlo esa noche, estaba el día siguiente por supuesto, pero pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a ver cómo iban las cosas y dar las gracias a su buena estrella por el aplazamiento, por corto que fuera. Después de oír que terminaba de llenar la bañera, la llamó.

- Sigo esperando.

- Bien – gritó Ginny desde la bañera.

¿Bien? Nada iba bien esa noche. Había besado a Ginny. Y no había sido un beso de amistad. Y no había sido un beso de amistad, ni de hermano mayor, sino un beso carnal y salvaje. Un beso que tenía ganas de repetir…si pudiera repetirlo con alguien que no fuera Ginny.

Ginny su amiga desde siempre.

Ginny no era el tipo de mujer con el que solía fantasear, pelirrojas con los cabellos hasta los hombros, gran sonrisa, un cuerpo delicado y pecas…muchas pecas. Y tenía exactamente treinta alrededor de su pequeña nariz y sus labios tan suaves y carnosos. Nadie besaba a una amiga de esa forma.

Pero él lo había hecho y lo peor de todo era que le había gustado. Y mucho.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Tenía que disculparse? ¿O repetirlo? Harry no recordó la última vez que se había sentido tan confuso. Y el hecho de que Ginny se estuviera escondiendo en el baño, era indicación alguna de que ella estaba confundida como él. Tenían que aclarar todo aquello sin demorarlo más.

- Ginny no voy a darme, por vencido y a marcharme para que dejes de esconderte – Ginny suspiró.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando – le respondió – sólo me estoy dando un baño.

- Vamos Ginny, son las tres de la madrugada. Sal de ahí y ven a hablar conmigo.

- Lo haré cuando termine – dijo ella, y entonces abrió la llave del agua caliente con el pie. No tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse a Harry. Prácticamente se había tirado al cuello de su mejor amigo, era horrible. Lo peor.

Lo había besado con toda la frustración reprimida de una mujer que lo deseaba con toda su alma. Y él se había enterado, era imposible que no se hubiera enterado.

Cuando Cho se había marchado, Ginny había visto a Harry sufrir, lo había visto meterse de lleno en el trabajo. No sólo había perdido peso, sino que parecía estar perdido en general. Ese viaje…había sido una manera a de alejarlo de los recuerdos, de ayudarlo a curar sus heridas.

No había planeado echarse a sus brazos.

Acababa de estropear una amistad de años por culpa de sus hormonas. Era despreciable, peor que un gusano incluso peor que Voldemort. Se hundió más en la bañera. Había seducido a su mejor amigo con una semana en el paraíso. Bueno, sólo restaba hacer una cosa.

Salió de la bañera y se puso el albornoz. Entonces abrió la puerta, Harry estaba en la terraza mirando el cielo.

- Te debo una disculpa – le dijo cuando llegó a la ventana.

- Desde luego lo de pociones no fue un beso – ella hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo decir que no importaba en ese momento.

- Oh, tal vez no, pero no me estoy disculpando por eso – Harry avanzó hacia ella, lucía hermosa. Con el pelo húmedo por el agua y sus puntas enroscadas.

- ¿No? – Ginny negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

- Yo…esto – Harry avanzó hacia ella – deja de hacer eso, Harry – susurró.

- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Harry. Había algo en sus ojos que Ginny nunca había visto y sintió miedo. Harry llegó hasta ella y le puso las manos en la cintura.

- Estás acechándome como si fueras un animal salvaje buscando presa. Déjalo ya.

- Yo no… - Harry sonrió – de acuerdo, tal vez sí.

- ¿Po qué? – Harry dejó de sonreír, la pregunta lo había sorprendido.

- Esta noche ha ocurrido algo.

- Algo que jamás debería haber ocurrido. Somos amigos y ese…

- Beso – terminó de decir Harry al ver que ella no continuaba – Ese beso, Ginny.

Durante años había mantenido que el boca a boca había sido un beso. Sólo de pensarlo la ponía nerviosa.

- Somos amigos. Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Eso es todo, ha sido un error.

- Lo de esta noche ha sido inesperado, pero no creo que haya sido un error – Harry rodeó su cintura – Eres una mujer preciosa y lo que ha pasado ha sido especial.

- Estás acechándome otra vez.

- No. Te he pillado, y quiero experimentar de nuevo otro lapso de razón si no te importa.

- ¿Y si me importa? – Ginny supo que debería echar a correr, que debería gritar. No estaba bien, eso lo sabía. Ginny no quería que Harry hiciera algo por despecho. Sólo quería que la viera como siempre, su hermana pequeña honoraria y si quería ojala después poco a poco la viera como una mujer, como alguien que pudiera aprender a amar – No deberíamos – dijo sin a penas convicción.

El nudo se soltó y Harry metió las manos debajo del albornoz.

- ¿No deberíamos el qué? – dijo mientras acercaba los labios al hombro de Ginny.

- M odiarás por la mañana – habló con desesperación. El mero hecho de pensarlo le partió el corazón.

- Oh, preciosa no creo que eso sea posible – sus labios se deslizaron un poco más abajo y con sus manos la acarició lenta y suavemente. Ginny sintió un enorme deseo de ronronear y arquearse sobre él, uno de ellos tenía que mantener la cordura.

- Lo cambiaría todo – Harry dejó de acariciarla y le puso la mano debajo del mentón para que Ginny lo mirara a la cara.

- No tiene por qué ser así – dijo con certeza. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos? Harry no lo sabía. Desde que le había hecho la cera había surgido algo nuevo entre ellos. Y desde que estaban en aquella isla había sentido algo especial hacia ella. Pero había pensado erróneamente de que podía ignorarlos, de que podía ignorar esos deseos.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie ante ella con sólo un albornoz de por medio entre él y la mujer que ansiaba poseer de la manera más primitiva posible. Y Harry supo que no podría escapar a esos sentimientos. A cada momento que pasaban se hacían más fuertes.

La deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer ni siquiera a Cho. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

- Pero hará que todo sea distinto – dijo Ginny – si tú y yo…si nosotros…Harry si hacemos esto tal vez las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes.

- O tal vez avancen, ¿no crees? – Harry se acercó más a Ginny y le plantó varios besos en el cuello. Abrazar a Ginny, besar a Ginny le resultaba maravilloso. Parecía como si después de pasar años buscando al fin hubiera encontrado algo importante.

- No sé si esto es avanzar. No sé tampoco, si es lo que quiero – dijo Ginny, aunque sabía que era una mentira. Simplemente no sabia si era lo que él deseaba, Harry necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse.

Harry no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que Ginny había dicho y la miró de tal modo que ella entendió lo que estaba pensando sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿Estás segura de que tu respuesta es no? – Harry apartó las manos de su cuerpo, y Ginny sintió ganas de llorar porque él había dejado de tocarla.

- Es la única respuesta que puedo darte – dijo Ginny mientras se ataba de nuevo el cinturón del albornoz.

- Bueno si es así, es así. Buenas noches, Ginny – sin decir más Harry entró a la habitación pescó unas mantas y una almohada, las echó sobre el suelo y se acostó en la improvisada cama.

Ginny se quedó en el balcón mirando el mar un buen rato. El de esa noche sería un recuerdo parecido al de la clase de pociones; un recuerdo que atesoraría el resto de su vida. Y por duro que fuera estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. No podía permitirse utilizar a Harry de ese modo. No lo haría, él no se había dado cuenta de lo inestable de sus emociones. Harry aun estaba recuperándose de su anterior relación. Hacía meses que había terminado con Cho pero en lugar de recuperarse parecía que avanzaba torpemente. A Ginny se le partía el corazón de pensar que quería algo que jamás podría tener y el hecho de que no hubiera hablado de Cho sólo reforzaba la opinión de Ginny; Harry seguía sufriendo por su ex novia.

Al día siguiente intentaría que él la perdonara y que volvieran a ser amigos.

Eran casi las seis cuando Ginny entró a la habitación y se metió en la cama con el albornoz. Esa noche, sus sueños no estuvieron llenos de dulces fantasías, o de cómo sería su vida si Harry la amará. No esa noche sus sueños fueron clasificados como X.

Harry llegó al escondite perfecto de Ginny. Aún así, ella había sabido que él la encontraría. Harry siempre la había encontrado cuando ella se había sentido dolida y confusa. La mayor parte de las veces había logrado tranquilizarla, sólo que esa vez él era la causa de su inquietud.

Se abrazó las piernas y observó los oscuros nubarrones que rodaban sobre el océano. El tiempo hacía juego con su humor, oscuro y turbulento.

Lo vio correr en dirección a ella y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Controló la emoción, acostumbrada ya a refrenar su deseo después de tantos años. Sin embargo, después de haber saboreado lo que significaba amar a Harry, el sentimiento se había vuelto más intenso.

- Buenos días – dijo Harry en tono afable cuando llegó a la roca donde estaba ella - ¿Puedes hacerme sitio? – había sitio, pero tendrían que sentarse muy pegados. Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

- Porque no te sientas en esa otra – Harry la miró decepcionado, pero se sentó donde le indicaba ella.

- Te has levantado muy temprano – fue lo único que dijo – ella se encogió de hombros sin querer reconocer que no había podido dormir con Harry tan cerca. Los sueños tampoco la habían ayudado - ¿Entonces vamos a fingir que lo de anoche no ocurrió?

- Si no te importa – le dijo, siempre optimista.

- ¿Y si sí me importa?

- Aún así preferiría no hablar de ello. Te debo una disculpa, y ahora te lo estoy ofreciendo ¿pero no podríamos olvidarlo y ya está? – Ginny estaba desesperada. Era demasiado pronto para él, Harry todavía sufría la pérdida de Cho.

Harry la estaba mirando; había en Ginny una callada desesperación que no había visto nunca en ella. Le había reconocido que hubo un tiempo en Hogwarts fuera de su enamoramiento infantil que había estado enamorada de él de verdad; pero él había sido demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto para darse cuenta. Había estado con Cho y la había dejado, pero después había vuelto a aparecer.

Cho Chang…una hermosa oriental que se había hecho periodista que viajaba por el mundo, toda una mujer, el sueño de cualquier hombre. Y Cho lo había vuelto a elegir, habían estado cuatro años juntos y él en algún momento había tomado la costumbre de pensar que amaba a Cho. Pero nueve meses atrás cuando Cho se había marchado de su apartamento habían reconocido que lo que había entre ellos no era amor, era algo cómodo pero no era amor. No tenían nada en común.

Su separación había sido más fácil de lo que ninguno de los dos había creído posible y eso era lo que lo había estado corroyendo por dentro durante los últimos meses. El fracaso era lo que no le permitía contarles nada a sus amigos, el miedo de ver que ellos pensarán que no era bueno para nadie porque quizás él ni había sido creado para amar a alguien, sólo tenía recuerdos a través de las fotos del amor de sus padres. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que era amar?, ¿y entonces cómo quedaba lo de Ginny y él?

Si se guiaba por lo ocurrido de anoche, estaba claro que había algo entre él y Ginny, y ella estaba aterrorizada y lo último que quería era aterrorizar a Ginny o hacerle daño.

- Si es lo que quieres – Ginny asintió y Harry fue a agarrarle la mano, pero ella lo apartó. Convencer a Ginevra Molly Weasley que podían ser más que amigos iba a ser algo difícil.

- Luna me llamó a la habitación después de que salieras.

- ¿Luna sabe ocupar un teléfono?

- Supongo que sí – Harry rió – tú aprendiste, Luna tendrá que haber aprendido, supongo. El caso es que espero que no te moleste haber aceptado cenar con ella y con Rolf esta noche.

- ¿Cenar? – le preguntó con gesto ausente y con la vista fija en el mar. Acababa de recordar cuando él y Hermione le habían intentado enseñar a usar el teléfono a Ron y a ella, como se habían divertido esa tarde sobre todo porque fue Ron a quien más le costo. Sería difícil volver a esos tiempos…a Ginny le entraron ganas de llorar.

- Si Ginny, cenar eso que hacen la mayoría de las personas en la tarde cuando se sientan y comen algo – dijo Harry en broma – Hemos quedado a las siete, espero que te parezca bien – ella sólo se limitó a asentir de nuevo.

- ¿Vas a seguir asintiendo con la cabeza a cada cosa que te diga? – Ginny se encogió de hombros – Sabes, vamos a tener que hablar de esto en algún momento.

- ¿Hablar de qué? – le preguntó fingiendo ignorancia. Harry suspiró, había tenido la ingenuidad de pensar que tenía la técnica de tratar con Ginny, pero sólo había rascado la superficie.

- Como tú quieras. No hablaremos de ello, ni siquiera lo mencionaremos.

- Ni lo repetiremos – dijo con firmeza.

- Si tú lo dices, así será. Pero deja de estar callada y háblame.

- De acuerdo, ¿de qué podemos hablar?

- ¿Qué te parece de que hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer hoy? – le preguntó Harry contento, porque al menos por ahora había logrado sacarle de su reserva y eso era suficiente por el momento. Más tarde se preocuparía de qué hacer después – Tienen un parque acuático. Se me ocurrió que podría ser divertido.

- ¿Un parque acuático? – lo miró curiosa.

- Sí Ginny, un parque acuático es un parque donde hay toboganes y piscinas – sonrió, y Harry supo que haría cualquier cosas que ella quisiera, desde tirarse de un tobogán hasta bañarse con las pirañas, si seguía sonriéndole.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a cambiarnos y luego a buscar algo de comer. Para después irnos.

Ginny se puso uno de los vestidos que había comprado con Hermione, era rojo como el color sangre de su cabello lo que lo hacía resaltar aun más, tenía unos tirantes y se ajustaba con delicadeza a su cuerpo, se calzó unas sandalias planas y estuvo lista. Optó por dejarse su cabello suelto porque con tal, hasta los hombros no molestaban mucho y además los picores de su piel ya habían cesado y debía reconocer que estaba luciendo un color beis rosado y en silencio rogó para no pelarse, un mujer pelándose no era nada atractiva. O quizás si era mejor que se pelara en vez de que su piel tomara un leve color dorado porque quizás si se pelaba Harry la encontraría tan fea que no querría besarla.

Lamentablemente para ella, aunque Harry la encontrara fea pelándose ella no sería capaz de dejar de pensar en los labios de él. No quería volver a besarlo. Al menos hasta que hubiera segura de que había olvidado a Cho, ella no quería ser un reemplazo. Había pasado cuatro años con ella y menos de uno sin ella. Ginny estaba segura de que aun estaba dolido, lo visto en el modo de enfrascarse en su trabajo, en el cansancio de su expresión y por la falta de otras mujeres en su vida.

Tal vez después de que hubiera olvidado a Cho de verdad, tal vez no habría más mujeres. Tal vez se diera cuenta de que Ginny no era sólo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, que no era su hermana pequeña honoraria sino que era más que eso…mucho más…

Dejó de pensar en eso y se miró en el espejo. A pesar de haber deseado pelearse, se complicó cuando vio que no parecía una mujer que hubiera pasado la tarde en el parque acuático. Había vuelto a la habitación con todo el pelo enmarañado y sin maquillar y al verse así le habían entrado ganas de gritar. Pero ahora…lucía bien, se veía muy linda ojala que Harry no lo notara.

Harry se había divertido en el parque acuático, se había reído y había jugado con ella como un niño. Y al menos durante un rato había vuelto al ser el Harry despreocupado que había venido después de la guerra y no el aburrido jefe del cuartel de aurors lleno de papeleo que era lo que se había convertido en estos últimos años. Ginny pegó un brinco al oír golpes en la puerta.

- Vamos Ginny. Tan sólo cenaremos con Luna, no es una entrega de premios.

- Ahora mismo salgo – hombres, pensó.

- Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos.

- Y ya sólo me quedan veinte minutos menos para estar lista – le oyó murmurar algo entre dientes al otro lado de la puerta, y sonrió mientras se pintaba la raya de los ojos. Estaban otra vez como siempre, ella y Harry se habían olvidado del beso, al menos de momento y volvían a ser amigos. Buenos amigos, los mejores amigos.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y la prueba estaba en esa tarde. Se miró en el espejo y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, y esa noche sólo la pasarían cenando con su amiga Luna.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad…rezongó Ginny para sus adentros una hora después.

- Y después de descubrir un cuerno de un Snorckack en la isla caimán, nos fuimos… - continuó Luna y a Ginny no le molestó que Luna hubiera monopolizado la conversación contando sus experiencias con las criaturas mágicas porque ella en realidad dudaba de poder conversar si hubiera querido. Estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo a raya a su ex mejor amigo.

Harry no paraba de ponerle el brazo sobre los hombros y cada vez ella se apartaba. Entonces la mano de Harry caía inocentemente sobre su rodilla y ella la apartaba enojadamente. Había extendido el brazo por delante de ella para agarrar el salero y accidentalmente le había rozado un pecho, aunque ella sabía que por el tamaño de sus pechos les era imposible chocar algo con ellos.

- Maldita sea, córtala ya – le gruño al oído cuando Luna le comenzó a decir algo a Rolf.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Tú no dices palabrotas aun cuando crecer con seis hermanos te haya ampliado un gran vocabulario ¿recuerdas? – Harry sonrió.

- Aunque en estos momentos esas enseñanzas me serían útiles, porque tú…

- ¿Yo qué, cariño? – sonrió la imagen de la inocencia.

- No me llames cariño – dijo en voz un poco más alta.

- A mí me encanta cuando Rolf me llama cariño – admitió Luna. Ginny estaba segura de que Luna se entusiasmaría si Rolf le decía cariño, en general si lograba pronunciar más de dos palabras.

- A mí no me gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto – respondió Ginny lo más remilgadamente posible.

- Vamos Ginny, no es lo que recuerdo. Me acuerdo de varios novios tuyos y sus demostraciones públicas de afecto – Ginny podría haber asesinado a Luna ahí mismo y a Harry de paso también, total la varita estaba muy cerca – además, Harry y tú han hecho varias demostraciones públicas de afecto – Luna le sonrió gustosa.

- Lo ves cariño, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mis demostraciones públicas de afecto – Ginny lo más discretamente que pudo le dio un codazo en el pecho y Harry gimió entrecortado.

- Oh, lo siento tanto cariño. Estás sentado muy cerca para mi gusto – aleteó las pestañas a Rolf – No, nos has contado a que te dedicas Rolf.

- Soy biólogo y me dedico a dar conferencias. Y en mi tiempo libre acompaño a Luna a las expediciones cuando no es ella la que me acompaña a mis conferencias – dijo.

- Ese es mi Rolf – añadió Luna – esta todo el día hablando de la importancia de las criaturas mágicas en extinción y su especialidad es el Snorckack de cuerno arrugado. Todo el día habla, tiene una dulce voz me encanta escucharla es casi como una canción – Luna miró hacia el cielo como perdida y Harry se atragantó con la bebida incluso Ginny olvido su enfado un momento y golpeó a Harry en la espalda.

- Gracias – dijo Harry sin aliento.

- Debes tener cuidado – dijo Luna – Una vez conocí…

Diez minutos después todos conocían la triste historia de su primera ayudante, Sophie Garret; una vida que había terminado en muerte por haberse reído mientras bebía agua. Se había ahogado.

Los platos llegaron.

- ¿Señor usted ha pedido gambas? – preguntó la camarera y dejó el plato delante de Harry cuando esta asintió. Harry se metió una en la boca y enseguida le puso una en el plato de Ginny.

- Te conté Luna como las gambas y el fettuccini nos unió a mí y a Ginny…

- Creo que Ginny dijo algo de su ex novio anoche, pero no estoy segura.

- Bueno Ginny había estado saliendo con este tipo, Jed.

- Ben – lo corrigió Ginny mientras mordía la gamba con ganas.

- Jed, Ben, qué más da. Bueno, ellos habían salido a cenar y el pidió fettuccini.

- ¿Fettuccini? – lo miró curiosa Ginny.

- Sí, fettuccini. A Ginny le encanta el fettuccini, no sé si lo recuerdas…

- Algo así.

- Bueno, a Ginny le gusta el fettuccini, pero también le gustan las gambas – y dicho eso le pasó otra gamba a Ginny quien se resistió las ganas de tirársela a la cara.

- Y Ned…

- Ben – lo corrigió de nuevo Ginny.

- Ben pidió los fettuccini, igual que ella. Bueno, no había variedad y Ginny decidió que necesitaba algo más en un hombre. Ginny necesita un hombre que sepa pedir correctamente; a un hombre que sepa besar y por supuesto el primer hombre que pensó fue en mí. Después de todo habíamos pedido suficientes cenas juntos y nos habíamos besado en pociones.

- No fue un beso, fue un boca a boca – dijo Ginny entre dientes.

- Bueno ella había tenido la experiencia y yo supe que era perfecto para ella.

- Oh es una historia de ensueño, ahora cada vez que pida gambas o fettuccini me acordaré de ustedes y eso que nunca los olvido – les sonrió con dulzura – y todos estos años con los hombre equivocados Ginny, incluso en Hogwarts. Pero era todo por esperar a que Harry se diera cuenta de que tú eras su chica ideal.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin más incidentes y unas horas después se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron. Luna le hizo prometer a Ginny que la llamaría y la visitaría cada vez que fuera a Londres, para así tener un reencuentro con todos. Se sonrieron, pero antes de partir Luna hizo un último comentario que la hizo olvidar lo calmada que había estado la cena después.

- Y cuando suenen campanas de boda espero que Rolf y yo estemos invitados. No olviden que tengo un sexto sentido y soy capaz de ver cosas, ustedes son magia pura. Sus ojos no mienten, créanmelo.

Al salir del restaurante Harry le echó el brazo por los hombros.

- Harry creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos las distancias. Quiero decir somos amigos. Hace años que somos amigos, y odiaría poner nuestra amistad en peligro – intentaría correr lo más rápido posible. Si podía llegar antes a la habitación se encerraría en el baño. Harry la alcanzó.

- No quiero perder tu amistad.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo – después de todo iba a mostrarse razonable.

- De acuerdo – le dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Ella dejó de sonreír, no estaba actuando como un amigo.

- Harry – lo avisó – acabas de acceder a que seamos amigos.

- Oh me siento muy amigable – le acarició suavemente el hombro y Ginny sintió que su determinación comenzaba a caer.

Debió haber abierto la puerta, porque de repente estaban en la habitación.

Harry se inclinó y le mordisqueó el cuello, entonces ella sintió una oleada de deseo en sus entrañas.

- No podemos hacer esto – consiguió decir ella con la respiración entrecortada.

- Oh, claro que podemos.

- Y si…

-¿Y si nos damos cuenta de que Luna tiene razón? ¿Y si averiguamos que estamos hechos para ser más que amigos, si notamos que somos magia pura? Te he dejado anoche y hoy para que decidieras, para que notaras que hay algo especial entre nosotros.

- ¿Y si nos damos cuenta de que no estamos hechos para ser más que amigos? Tú estás recuperándote. Después de tantos años con Cho no sabes lo que quieres – lo empujó; necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Recuperándome? – dijo en tono suave. Han pasado meses, casi un año. Ya se había olvidado de Cho, la verdad sea dicha, se había olvidado de ella mucho antes de romper. Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

- Si te hubieras olvidado de ella, habrías salido con otras personas.

- ¿Crees entonces que solo tendría una relación contigo para olvidarme de Cho o por despecho?

- Creo que hay una posibilidad muy cierta de que acabáramos odiándonos el uno al otro. Y entonces perdería al mejor amigo que he tenido jamás.

- Siempre he pensado que eras una mujer muy valiente, una griffindor de corazón. Por eso te metes en tantos líos. ¿Y me estás diciendo ahora que vas a dejar que muera lo que está surgiendo entre nosotros sin darle ninguna posibilidad? – él tenía las manos sobre sus hombros y la sensación era demasiado fuerte. Ginny sintió deseos de olvidarse de ser razonable, de derretirse en sus brazos, de olvidar sus dudas y de todas las razones por las que ella creía prudente esperar.

- Tengo miedo – reconoció. Y Harry no contento con la distancia que los separaba la abrazó.

- Cariño yo también. A pesar de todos los hombres con los que has salido y…

- Cho – dijo dándole voz al único obstáculo que los separaba.

- No está conmigo de ninguna manera como tampoco están ninguno de tus ex. Sólo estamos tu y yo – Ginny lo miró como creyendo creerle, pero de algún modo fue incapaz de hacerlo – eres junto a Ron y Hermione la relación más larga que he tenido.

- Es porque nosotros somos amigos, y sobre todo tú y yo. Nosotros no somos amantes.

- Tal vez tengamos algo que permanecerá en el tiempo. Tal vez no sea sólo amistad. Tal vez sea…

- Déjalo – no quería oírle decir las palabras que trasladarían la atracción física a otro nivel. Ginny se soltó de él y se dio la vuelta. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, respiró hondo intentando calmarse - ¿quién te crees que eres? – le gritó volviéndose hacia él – he esperado a que te fijarás en mí, pero jamás lo hiciste. Besé a chicos, practicando para convertirme en lo que tú querías. Pero te enamoraste de Cho la hermosa a las que siguieron otras y eso fue todo hasta que volviste enamorarte de Cho. Cualquier oportunidad de que me miraras como mujer desaparecía a la sombra de todas esas chicas. Ahora, después de todos estos años, después de haber construido una estupenda relación de amistad, tú crees que puedes venir y cambiar las reglas.

- Sí – susurró él.

Al momento estaba entre sus brazos como un yoyó. Esa vez la agarró con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás y sus labios buscaron los de ella para sellar su destino. Ginny había besado a algunos chicos en Hogwarts y algunos hombres desde entonces pero nada la había preparado para lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. A penas sus labios se habían rozado todo estalló, en miles de fuegos artificiales, tan mágico y esplendoroso como el primer beso que habían compartido y nada podría asemejarse jamás.

Ginny sentía como Harry besaba sus labios, como le quitaba cada gota de oxígeno de su sistema, sus manos en su cintura que la pegaban a su cuerpo para que no existiera ningún espacio entre ellos. Magia pura, sólo magia y fantasía. Podrían haberse pasado horas y horas besándose y no se hubieran separado, pero Harry la alejó unos centímetros y el beso terminó, pero la miró y de sus labios surgió la pregunta que Ginny temía responder.

- ¿Sí o no, Ginny? Te deseo, te deseo más de lo que he deseado jamás a ninguna mujer, pero quiero que tú estés dispuesta ¿sí o no?

La decisión estaba en sus manos y en las de nadie más, Harry no la forzaría a hacer algo que no quería. ¿Sí o no?, ¿Sí o no? Se repitió una y otra vez.

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido una muy buena semana, para serles franca mi semana estuvo horrible, llena de trabajos y cosas que hacer y más encima yo tengo la mala costumbre de dejar todo para última hora así que se imaginaran que me quedé despierta hasta tarde muchos días, por suerte no entró tan temprano a la U. Así que relajado en ese sentido. **

**Bueno no sé para qué les cuento esto si a ustedes están aquí por leer m****i fic y no por saber de mi vida que por lo demás es muy aburrida y normal.**

**Con respecto al fic, creo que este capítulo quedó bastante bueno igual que el anterior (en suspenso), además quedó en una parte crucial…qué irá a decir Ginny?? Olvidará su miedo a Cho y aceptara acostarse con Harry??**

**Uhhhh…creo que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saberlo. **

**Ahora sí, quiero agradecer a los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, no se imaginan cuanto me alegro de leerlos y además de toda la gente que lee esta historia quizás si se anima un poco podrían dejarme algún review jajajaja!! Sólo si quieren.**

**Bueno sin más demoras aquí van los agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Jazu Potter **

**Gelia Potter-Weasley **

**xMariana Radcliffex **

**parsel512 **

**MelyPotter **

**Danitza hoshi**

**Sayurisan**

**Dark.angel.o. 26****15**

**Ceciss**

**Vivian**

**Katherinblack**

**Harryperu**

**RociRadcliffe**

**Dreamhp**

**Jani.potter1**

**Blue Blackstair**

**Ahora sí, me despido.**

**Cariños Naty. **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

La deseaba. No la amaba. Momentos atrás había sentido miedo de oírle decir que la amaba, pero en este momento la pequeña parte de su corazón donde siempre había albergado esperanzas se marchitó. Debía decir que no, él aun amaba a Cho. Estaba acudiendo a ella por despecho.

No debería arriesgarse a perder un amigo por deseo físico, lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no quería prestarle atención y su corazón tampoco. Si no podía tener su amor, tal vez debería conformarse con su cuerpo. ¿Sí o no?

Notó que le gustaba a Harry, la quería como amiga y además la deseaba. ¿A ella?, ¿sería suficiente? Quizás mereciera la pena arriesgarse.

- Sí o no Ginny – la abrazó, pero sus manos no intentaron forzarla. ¿Sí o no? Ginny no sabía que contestar hasta que se oyó a sí misma responder.

- Sí – lo amaba, se lo dijo a sus adentros no quería cargar a Harry con sus palabras.

Él la deseaba, tal vez fuera bastante. Ginny se repetía esa frase una y otra vez en la mente. Harry gimió y la levantó en brazos – puedo caminar – dijo, y Harry la miró a los ojos con tanto deseo que Ginny se estremeció.

- No quiero arriesgarme a que salgas corriendo. Te necesito esta noche Ginny – esa noche, el eterno auror, Harry había afirmado sus deseos había dejado clara su intención. Aun podía decir que no, pensó mientras Harry la tumbaba casi con veneración sobre la cama. Se quito la camisa. ¿Cuándo Harry se había convertido en una criatura tan espléndida, tan estupenda, tan deliciosa? ¿Había sido siempre tan apuesto como entonces? - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dijo y le sonrió de modo que a Ginny se le aceleró el pulso.

Intentó hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras; de modo que se contentó con asentir. Oh, sí le gustaba lo que veía. No sólo era el envoltorio, aunque el de Harry era muy agradable. No. Era Harry en sí, su mejor amigo. Se enfrentó por una vez a la verdad, no podía decir que no.

Harry había sido su mejor amigo durante años y estaba a punto de convertirse en su amante. Pero sólo por esa noche.

Era suficiente, tenía que serlo.

Ginny se sentó y se quitó las sandalias, pero su mirada no abandonó a Harry mientras él continuaba denudándose y cuando ella fue a quitarse el vestido, él la detuvo.

- Déjame a mí – dijo él. Ella gimió y se tumbó sobre la almohada.

- Te deseo ahora – él se hecho a reír y fue un sonido sensual que a Ginny le causó estremecimientos.

- Cariño, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. Quiero tomármelo con calma.

- ¿Harry, podríamos ir despacio la segunda vez? – lo necesitaba en ese momento; lo necesitaba tanto que dolía físicamente.

- Oh, podemos hacerlo despacio también la segunda vez – se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo preciosa que eres? – Ginny se echó a reír nerviosamente y apartó la mirada de Harry.

- No creo que me lo hayas dicho, aunque tal vez hayas mencionado que estoy demasiado delgada, o que debería afeitarme la cabeza porque siempre tengo el pelo revuelto, o que…

- Me doy cuenta de que no te he hecho justicia. Eres preciosa, Ginevra Molly Weasley – le bajó una tira del vestido trazando con los labios un rastro de caricia sobre los hombros de Ginny – y no sólo eres preciosa sino deliciosa – pasó al otro hombro y repitió el proceso.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Ginny.

- Calla – le susurró él. Harry la saboreó, la acarició. Le dejó el vestido puesto y la besó a través de la fina tela. Las sensaciones le resultaron mucho más eróticas a que si simplemente la hubiera desnudado. El calor había aumentado y Ginny ni siquiera recordaba porqué había pensado decirle que no.

- Por favor… - le rogó. Él sacudió con la cabeza y continuó con su asalto. Ginny no podía soportarlo, no podía aguantarlo más. Harry la estaba provocando llevándola al límite. Ginny estaba a punto de rogarle, cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin le había quitado el vestido y la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la suya era lo más sensual que había experimentado jamás – me toca a mí – le susurró ella mientras lo empujaba suavemente.

Trazó las líneas de su cuerpo con sus labios, memorizándolas. Harry era hermoso y al menos esa noche era suyo – mío – murmuró.

Él le susurró palabras dulces mientras ella lo acariciaba, deseando quemarlo con deseo y sintió su palpitante necesidad. El pensar que era ella la que había provocado en él esa reacción le dio fuerza, le hizo sentirse libre. Podría continuar memorizando su cuerpo toda la eternidad.

Pero Harry tenía otros planes, con un ágil movimiento rodó poniendo fina a la exploración de Ginny al aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo.

No hubo palabras sino dos cuerpos que hablaban el uno con el otro con más claridad de la que habían hablado jamás. Ginny estaba a punto de sucumbir a algo maravilloso y quiso gritar de necesidad mientras la presión aumentaba, rogar que la satisficiera.

De pronto se colocó encima de ella, rozándola pero no uniéndose a ella del todo.

- Te necesito – Harry gimió sin moverse, esperando.

Harry la necesitaba eso era suficiente.

- Ahora – le ordenó ella – ahora.

La urgencia era demasiado grande.

Sus cuerpos se unieron de manera explosiva, y con esa unión Harry y Ginny dejaron de existir. En su lugar había un cuerpo, un deseo, una necesidad.

Ginny se puso a la altura del deseo de Harry, moviéndose para unirse a él una y otra vez. Su deseo era tan grande como el de él, o aun más grande.

El mundo se desvaneció y sólo quedó aquel ser donde antes había habido dos. Y en la cima del deseo Harry gritó su nombre.

Su nombre.

Ella debió hacer lo mismo mientras sus pensamientos se diluían en el torbellino del clímax, pero no estuvo segura. Lo único que sabía era que jamás había llegado al sitio donde había estado esa noche y que nunca volvería a conocer tal satisfacción sin él.

Harry se desplomó sobre ella presionándola contra el colchón. Su cuerpo se amoldó al de Ginny como si no quisiera moverse de donde estaba.

Y para Ginny el estar ahí debajo de él le hizo sentirse protegida y segura, pero era más que eso se sentía que era parte de algo más grande de lo que había imaginado jamás. Ginny no quería moverse. Lo que quería era susurrarle que lo amaba porque las palabras le quemaban la lengua. Pero no podía, no haría que Harry se sintiera culpable o peor aún obligado. De modo que se limitó a decir:

- Gracias.

- Ha sido un placer señorita – Harry la besó y se tumbó de espaldas; entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos – y si eres lo suficientemente amable como para darle a este hombre la oportunidad de recuperarse, estoy pensando que podríamos…intentarlo de nuevo.

- Oh, amable caballero, me encantaría – Ginny se acercó a su cuerpo caliente y se debatió entre la felicidad que jamás había conocido en su vida y el saber que no duraría. Suspiró ruidosamente.

- ¿A qué vienes eso? – le preguntó.

- No es nada, duérmete – susurró y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

Era un sueño, tan sólo eso. Sólo un sueño del que despertaría en la mañana para enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero de momento quería seguir soñando un poco más.

- Duérmete – volvió a susurrar.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente su sueño no se había esfumado, sino que seguía allí. Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry empujando el carro del desayuno a la cama.

- Tienes permiso para levantarte y utilizar las instalaciones – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – pero nada más, vamos a ver si dos personas se pueden pasar un día entero en la cama. Yo nunca lo he conseguido del todo ¿y tú? – Ginny se frotó los ojos, Harry estaba ahí y sonreía como nunca, incluso bromeaba con ella. ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué maleficio le habían aplicado a Harry Potter?

- Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Ginny se cubrió con la sábana, corrió al baño y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Se apoyó un momento contra la puerta, intentando serenar sus atribulados pensamientos. ¿Qué había hecho y por qué Harry estaba así? Miró a la mujer del espejo y no la reconoció.

- ¿Ginny vas a quedarte todo el día ahí? – la llamó Harry. Oh, ojala, pensó Ginny. Rápidamente hizo sus necesidades de la mañana y corrió hacia la puerta.

- Harry tenemos que hablar – él sacudió la cabeza y tiró de ella hacia la cama.

- Esta mañana no. He dicho que íbamos a ver si podíamos pasarnos un día entero en la cama. No hemos dichos nada de hablar, al menos de nada serio. Tendremos que dejarlo para mañana.

- ¿Si no podemos hablar, qué planeas hacer todo el día? – le preguntó mientras él la comía con los ojos, ante lo cual Ginny a penas pudo disimular una sonrisa - ¿todo el día? – preguntó - ¿De verdad piensas que podemos pasarnos todo el día haciéndolo?

- Oh, tal vez tengamos que tomarnos un descanso de vez en cuando…pero sí. Creo que podemos hacerlo todo el día y toda la noche.

- Harry de verdad tenemos que hablar.

- Más tarde – le susurró – tengo hambre.

- ¿Qué has pedido de desayuno?

- A ti – empezó a apartar la sábana como un niño que desenvuelve un regalo en navidad.

- Harry no podemos…quiero decir, ni siquiera hemos desayunado aun. Se va a quedar frío.

- Sólo he pedido rosquillas y frutas. No pasará nada si esperamos un poco, pero yo no puedo esperar. Te necesito – Ginny lo miró un instante y después cedió al deseo que la embargaba.

- Sí… - le susurró.

- Eso es todo lo que quiero oír, sí Harry – se echó a reír y le acarició la espalda mientras Harry empezó a cubrirla de besos y Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

- No hace falta que sonrías con tanta suficiencia – dijo Ginny después de darle un enorme mordisco a su hamburguesa.

- Suficiencia no es la palabra que yo utilizaría – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la observaba comiéndose el sándwich. Harry estaba contento porque le daba la impresión de que estaba consiguiendo disipar las dudas de Ginny. Pronto la convencería de que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Qué palabra utilizarías? – preguntó Ginny, después de sorber un poco de batido de fresa con la paja.

- Bueno, veamos. Estoy aquí sentado con mi dama toda desnuda y tomando el almuerzo en un centro turístico muy romántico. Y cuando hayamos terminado pienso hacerte gemir de nuevo…

- No puedes…quiero decir, es físicamente imposible para un hombre de tu edad mantener este ritmo.

- ¿De mi edad? – Harry la miró mientras se comía una papa frita. Físicamente imposible no era una frase que su cuerpo fuera a entender. En realidad, le parecía empeñado en demostrar que con Ginny no había límites - ¿de mi edad?

- Bueno Harry, no olvides que soy sanadora y conozco el cuerpo humano. Por lo que sé y que es bastante, los hombres alcanzan la mayor potencia sexual alrededor de los veinte y veinte poco años. De modo que a ti ya se te ha pasado la época. Y, dado que llevas una vida muy sedentaria, me temo que como sanadora es mi deber informarte que puedes hacerte daño si lo intentas otra vez.

- No me haré daño – Harry sonrió y por dentro sintió una felicidad inmensa. Esa era su Ginny, la persona que lo provocaba y mantenía siempre en vilo. Había sido el tipo más tonto del mundo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tenía delante de su nariz ante de ese viaje. Bueno, tal vez fuera tonto, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla escapar una vez notado lo preciosa e inteligente que era - ¿has terminado de comer? – le preguntó y Ginny lo miró, su sonrisa la ponía nerviosa.

- No, creo que todavía no.

- Eh, eh, eh. Quedamos en que sí, sería la única palabra que podrías utilizas hoy.

- Pero aún no he terminado.

- ¿Ginny, de verdad crees que ya ha pasado la mejor etapa sexual de mi vida?

- Ya te lo dije soy sanadora y estudié para ello. Es un hecho, que las mujeres llegan a la mejor etapa sexual entre los treinta y los cuarenta años – dijo en su mejor tono profesional – En conclusión, yo voy para arriba mientras tú vas para abajo.

- Estoy seguro de que eres una muy buena sanadora y que los estudios no se equivocan en tu caso, pero creo que si le hubieran hecho pruebas a algún hombre que hubiera compartido su cama con la deliciosa Ginevra Molly, entonces tal vez habría obtenido resultados distintos – se lanzó sobre la cama y tiró la comida al suelo para inmovilizarla sobre el colchón.

- Veamos si puedes recordar esa palabra que te he enseñado a usar mientras yo intento demostrar que los hombres de mi edad tienen tanta fuerza o más que los adolescentes.

- Sí – murmuró media hora después.

- ¿Y qué me dice sanadora Weasley, va a cambiar el estudio de la potencia de los hombres?

- Si se basan en ti, sí – rió y Harry junto con ella y su risa fue una mezcla de felicidad y deseo.

Feliz.

No, eso era demasiado poco.

Exultante, radiante.

A Ginny no se le ocurría una palabra que le pareciera adecuada para describir las emociones que la embargaban.

Se miró en el espejo. Su mirada lo decía todo. Cualquiera que la viera ese día no podría sino adivinar la verdad de las cosas. Ginevra Molly Weasley amaba a Harry James Potter.

Por supuesto, no pensaba decírselo. Aun no. No estaba segura de que él hubiera curado sus heridas. Cho había sido parte de su vida durante años. Hasta que estuviera convencida de que se había olvidado de Cho, se tomaría su tiempo. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Incluso pensar en Cho no logró malhumorarla. Sobre todo después del modo en que Harry y ella habían pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Abrió la puerta del baño.

- ¿Harry?

La habitación estaba vacía. Tal vez hubiera ido al restaurante a reservar una mesa. Habían decidido que ese día saldrían de la habitación, al menos durante unas horas.

Ginny sonrió y agarró la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

Sí durante unas horas, comerían y tal vez darían un paseo por la playa y después volverían a la habitación y dejaría que Harry utilizara su deliciosa magia con ella de nuevo.

El mero hecho de pensarlo fue suficiente para estremecerle, rápidamente bajó por las escaleras, estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con Harry pero cuando iba cruzando el vestíbulo se detuvo en seco.

En un momento sus sueños se desvanecieron, murieron.

Harry estaba en un sofá sentado junto a Cho, y no sólo sentado sino abrazado a ella. Abrazados los dos como si su separación no hubiera sido real.

Ginny se quedó allí plantada, observando como sus sueños se hacían añicos delante de ella. Harry y Cho. Harry y Cho.

El abrazó terminó, pero no se apartaron el uno del otro, la mano de Harry descansaba sobre el muslo de Cho, como había estado en innumerables ocasiones. Estaban hablando y Harry sonreía.

Ginny se dio la vuelta, tenía que marcharse. Harry y Cho estaban juntos de nuevo. Cho, el verdadero amor de Harry.

Ginny no había sido más que una aberración momentánea, tal como ella misma había supuesto. La amistad se había mezclado con soledad y durante unos momentos se habían tenido el uno al otro. Pero Harry ya no la necesitaba, ahora tenía a Cho.

Era un centro turístico para parejas le dijo una voz en su subconsciente. Cho tenía que haber ido allí con alguien, con un hombre. Pero la imagen de Harry y Cho abrazándose fue más fuerte que esa voz interior. Quienquiera que hubiera acompañado a Cho a Isla Amore significaba tan poco como ella para Harry.

Harry y Cho estaban juntos de nuevo y nada ni nadie importaban ya.

La opresión que sintió en el pecho amenazó con dejarla sin respiración. No podía respirar, no podía pensar, tenía que alejarse de allí.

Se enteraría de cuándo había un vuelo para salir de la isla y se montaría en ese avión. No podía quedarse y ser testigo del encuentro de Harry y Cho. No podía contemplar la mirada en los ojos de Harry cuando este le comunicara que su breve romance había terminado.

Terminado, acabado.

Al igual que los sueños que habían sido revividos, pues estos también habían terminado. Sintió como sin querer las lágrimas caían por su rostro, era horrible. Lo peor que le podía haber sucedido, sí, definitivamente todo había acabado.

**Hola a todos!!**

**Perdonen mi tardanza en subir capitulo pero es que he tenido un día muy frenético, verán mis papás se fueron ayer a París y me dejaron sola con mis hermanos así que como verán me quedé de dueña de casa por ello he andado muy preocupada por muchas cosas, es más debo pedirle disculpas a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior porque no podré darle las gracias como corresponde pero le prometo que en el siguiente serán muy bien recompensados. También pido disculpas de antemano por lo corto del capítulo aunque es muy bueno además de romántico y lindo, espero que disfruten estas pocas palabras y sepan perdonarme. Vieron Ginny dijo si…era de esperarse.**

**Muchas gracias, por leerme no saben cuánto me alegra revisar mi mail y encontrar sus reviews en el. Bueno gracias y hasta el próximo domingo, les prometo que el capítulo será mucho más largo.**

**Cariños, Naty.**

**P.D: Jazu, linda, espero que tu papá haya ganado las elecciones, me cuentas dale?**

**Ahora sí, adiós. **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

- Has vuelto a casa muy pronto – le dijo Hermione una vez que la vio sentada frente a su escritorio en San Mungo, mientras ella hacia papeleo.

- Sabes por algo existe un personal que se encargue de eso – le apuntó a todos los papeles que tenía enfrente. Era bueno volver al trabajo, pensó. Eso servía para adaptarse a la normalidad.

- Lo sé pero para que quede perfecto debo hacerlo yo misma. Y, ¿qué paso con Harry en la isla? – Ginny debería haberse quedado en casa, Hermione era especialista en ver cuando algo le sucedía a ella, seguramente el departamento de aurors nunca la había visto como una candidata para hacer los interrogatorios, era muy buena.

- Nada. Sólo he decidido que la vida decadente no era para mí.

- ¿Entonces, qué hizo Harry?

- Nada.

- No crees que es mejor que me lo cuentes y te ahorres el interrogatorio – Ginny suspiró, Hermione tenía razón lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle a su amiga sus penas amorosas. De todas formas por algo ella era su mejor amiga.

- Me acosté con él.

- Ah. Me lo imaginaba, Harry no te había quitado los ojos en este último tiempo

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Me acosas para que te lo cuentes y lo único que me dirás es que es lógico porque Harry no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Tienes que estar de broma Hermione.

- No te he acosado, sólo te he amenazado.

- Y yo te confieso que he dormido con Harry y tú me respondes con eso. ¡Por Merlín!, es Harry mi mejor amigo…

- Y el amor de tu vida desde que tienes once años.

- Eso…no es verdad… - Hermione arqueó una ceja – Está bien, sí es verdad, pero qué quieres que haga eso jamás debería haber sucedido – agitó los brazos frenéticamente.

- ¿Y si no debería haber sucedido, por qué sí sucedió?

- Fue…no sé, el ambiente, la playa, la luna – Ginny cubrió su rostro con sus manos con desesperación y Hermione la miró preocupada.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ginny?

- Podrías haber dicho algo como "pobrecilla Ginny" – levantó la vista.

- ¿Tan mal lo hizo? – esta vez Hermione la miró divertida.

- No lo hizo mal…no fue mal. En realidad jamás he experimentado nada igual. Para mí fue literalmente hacer el amor.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema, roncó? – a pesar de sí misma Ginny sonrió.

- Nada de eso.

- ¿Y?

- Es que tu sabes…él es mi mejor amigo. Todos lo vimos salir de una relación hace menos de un año y lo mal que lo dejó esa relación y…

- ¿Y qué? Tal vez no es lo que tú crees – había llegado la hora de darle voz al terrible secreto.

- Cho.

- ¿Cho qué…?

- Fue a la isla. Los encontré en el vestíbulo juntos, estaban dándose un abrazo – Ginny dudaba de que pudiera quitarse algún día la imagen de la cabeza, esa imagen de Harry abrazando a la perfecta Cho.

- ¿Y qué dijo Harry? Lo conozco, y sé que después de que se hubieran acostado no te hubiera dejado por Cho. Ginny, estoy segura de que él siente algo por ti.

- Eso no es verdad y Harry no me dijo nada.

- No me digas – respondió Hermione sarcástica – durmió contigo y no dijo nada y después volvió con Cho. Eso déjame decírtelo, no es propio de Harry.

- La verdad no es que él no me dijera nada…es más que nada que no tuvo la oportunidad de decirme nada. Yo los vi abrazándose y me marché. No podía mirarlo a la cara, sencillamente no podía. He llegado esta misma mañana y he venido directamente aquí en busca de una amiga, mi amiga…la verdad es que yo quería…

- Querías que te dijera pobrecilla Ginny, y te consolara – Ginny asintió.

- Algo así.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a sentir lástima por los tontos. He visto como Harry te mira y no creo que te haya dejado plantada por Cho. Además como mínimo deberías de haberle dado tiempo de que se explicara. Estás siendo injusta.

- Hermione…

- Escucha, te estoy ofreciendo a que seas jefa de la unidad de niños en San Mungo, y no es un cargo que se lo den a cualquiera. Pero si tú vas a estar con esta actitud de que no vas a escuchar a nadie, creo que me lo pensaré mejor y se lo ofreceré a otro.

- ¿Quieres que sea la jefa de la unidad de pediatría?

- ¿Ah, es que no te había dicho que había puesto tu nombre en la lista? – Hermione sonrió – Bueno los altos cargos lo han pensado muy bien, y todos están de acuerdo con ello. Quieren que tú seas esa nueva jefa, después de todo Daniels ya se jubiló.

- Ah.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Sí – Ginny sonrió más contenta que nunca y Hermione le tendió la mano.

- Bueno, bienvenida jefa de la unidad de pediatría.

- Gracias – pensó en su consulta y en ser la nueva jefa. Algunos sueños sí se hacen realidad, luego pensó en Harry…bueno, otros no.

- Y no dejes que lo de Harry te aflija, debes hablar con él – Hermione la abrazó fuertemente – ahora será mejor que se ponga a trabajar sanadora Weasley.

- A la orden sanadora Weasley Granger.

- ¿No es hermoso mi nombre de casada?

- Sí, muy lindo – Ginny salió de la consulta.

Eran recién las diez cuando finalmente pudo volver a su apartamento. Y más por costumbre que por verdadero interés apretó el botón del contestador automático, ese aparato muggles que la habían regalado para su cumpleaños.

- Primer mensaje de dieciséis – dijo una voz incorpórea.

- ¿Ginny dónde estás? ¿Es que nadie se podía ocupar de la emergencia mientras tú no estabas? – dijo en tono de súplica la voz de Harry.

- Segundo mensaje de dieciséis.

- Ginny ha entrado un frente y no saldrá ningún avión hasta que pase. Tomaré el primero que pueda. Llámame aquí, debes tener el número.

- Mensaje tres de dieciséis.

- Ginny, ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido? Llámame.

Apagó la máquina, no quería oír más.

Había dejado una nota, por supuesto era breve pero el tenía la nota y a Cho. ¿Qué más quería de ella? El teléfono sonó tres veces y la máquina recogió la llamada.

- Ginny, maldita sea. Sé que estás ahí, contesta el teléfono. ¿Se trata de nosotros? ¿Es que fui demasiado rápido? Te asusté, maldita sea Ginny yo también me asusté. Hace años que eres amiga mía. Si quieres que las cosas vayan más despacio lo intentaré, lo siento…

¿Lo sentía? Ginny no podía soportar escucharlo ni un segundo más, Hermione estaba equivocada, Harry no la amaba y si estaba con Cho bien por él, pero ella no tenía porqué escuchar de sus labios una verdad que ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso Harry iba a hacerse la víctima? El tenía a Cho, ¿por qué continuar con la charada?

- Harry, soy yo. Estoy aquí, la verdad es que acabo de llegar de San Mungo.

- ¿Y cuál era la urgencia?

- Hermione me ha hecho la nueva jefa de la unidad de pediatría de San Mungo, ¿no es fabuloso? – intentó impregnar sus palabras de una felicidad que no sentía.

- ¿Y Hermione no podía haber esperado hasta el final de nuestras vacaciones? – nota mental de Harry Potter, matar a Hermione cuando la vea.

- Hermione sabía que todo era un plan, ella me ayudó a sacarte de Londres. Tenía que avisarme antes de que el sanador Daniels se fuera.

- Me alegro por ti, pero eso no explica por qué no me lo dijiste.

- No te encontré y tuve que correr para tomar un avión. Te dejé la nota.

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros Ginny?

- ¿Nosotros? Pues somos amigos Harry, nada podría cambiar eso – mientras decía las palabras se dio cuenta de que era mentira. Su amistad había cambiado y estaba segura de que jamás olvidarían esos dos días gloriosos que habían pasado juntos.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Eso es todo?

- Sé que las cosas resultarán extrañas, después de que…bueno, ya sabes.

- ¿Después de que hiciéramos el amor? – dijo con frustración.

- De mantener una relación sexual – lo corrigió – Fue el ambiente, tan sólo una casualidad. Lo olvidaremos, lo dejaremos atrás y volveremos a la realidad. La realidad de nuestra situación es que somos amigos ni más ni menos.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Lo que empezamos a descubrir fue tan sólo una casualidad? ¿Puedes pasarlo por alto con tanta facilidad?

- Harry, sabes que no estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Tú… - estuvo a punto de decir que él tenía a Cho, pero él no había mencionado la vuelta de su ex – Tienes a alguien que pueda ser lo que necesitas, y no soy yo. Quiero decir, ¿me imaginas encajando con tus amigos aurors?

- Sí, te imagino encajando con todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo – esas palabras promovieron el llanto en Ginny, no, ella no encajaba en el prefecto mundo de Harry Potter.

- Escucha, te tengo que dejar. Tengo tanto que hacer aquí. Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa y nos reuniremos como amigos.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

- Así es como deber ser. Adiós Harry – la voz se le quebró sólo cuando colgó y lloró amargamente otra vez, como si lo que había sufrido no fuera suficiente.

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa al día siguiente agradeció que fuera sábado y que no tuviera que ir al cuartel, la verdad que desde que Ginny había huido de su lado se sentía un poco perdido, a penas podía dormir y la echaba mucho de menos.

Cuando entró se llevó una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Hermione, qué haces aquí?! – exclamó sorprendido.

- He venido a verte, es muy importante – Hermione estaba decidida a arreglar la situación entre sus dos mejores amigos, pero primero debía escuchar la versión de Harry y traer la caballería pesada; Ron. Ojala que no tardara en llegar, se lo había prometido.

- Sí, me imagino – recordó que ella había llamado a Ginny cuando estaban en la isla y lo enfureció – déjame que te dé las gracias por haber estropeado mis vacaciones con Ginny y justo cuando estábamos en lo mejor.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Hermione ofendida.

- Pues eso me dijo. Que tú la llamaste y que era una emergencia y resulta que la llamaste sólo para decirle que había obtenido el cargo de jefe de pediatría. ¿No podías esperar al menos a que nuestras vacaciones terminaran? – gritó.

- Yo no la llamé. Ella solita huyo de tu lado y no deberías echarme a mí la culpa por lo que sucedió – Harry se sentó a su lado y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, estaba cansado y se sentía mal por haberle gritado a su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento Hermione, no debería haberte gritado.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo. Ginny está asustada Harry eso es todo.

- No sé qué hacer – reconoció – la he llamado y le he llenado la máquina con mensajes, pero no quiere nada conmigo y yo…yo…

- ¿Tú qué?

- Yo la amo. Aun no se lo he dicho, pero es que quiero hacerlo en persona y Ginny no quiere verme, dice que sólo somos amigos y lo que ocurrió es…

- Repite lo que dijiste.

- ¿Que amo a Ginny?

- Sí, eso.

- Pues – miró a su amiga – la amo y con locura, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en las noches no puedo dormir porque no la tengo a mi lado. Es horrible – reconoció.

- Así que finalmente te diste cuenta – Hermione le pegó una palmada en la cabeza a Harry. No podía creer la felicidad que la embargaba, finalmente Harry se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos todo este tiempo.

- ¡Auch! – Protestó – eso dolió.

- ¿Por qué le pegas a Harry, amor? – Ron justo apareció en su apartamento por red flu, besó a Hermione en los labios en señal de saludo, luego abrazó a su amigo.

- Porque ha sido un idiota durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – preguntó divertido mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Harry.

- Acaba de darse cuenta de que ama a tu hermana.

- Así que finalmente lo notó.

- Sí, pero tu hermana está enojada, porque…

- Podrían recordar que estoy acá – Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos – si no lo recuerdan es de mí de quien están hablando.

- Lo sé – respondió Ron – la verdad, es que ya no sabía cuánto más iba a durar esto. Debo de avisarles a los demás para que cierren las apuestas.

- ¿Apuestas? – dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

- Es que… - Ron se rascó su cabeza – es que teníamos apuestas sobre cuánto tardarías en darte cuenta de que amabas a mi hermana. Debo reconocer que gané – sonrió gustoso.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – chilló Hermione – no puedo creer que hayas apostado sobre la vida de tu mejor amigo.

- Pero gané.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, no deberías apostar ¿en qué estabas pensando? – Hermione miraba furiosa a Ron y este le respondía con una inocente mirada.

- Podríamos olvidarnos lo de las apuestas por cinco segundos.

- ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo, es tu vida? – respondió histérica.

- Sí, y el hecho de que ame a Ginny también, se supone que me van a ayudar a recuperarla. El hacer el amor con ella estaba bien, parecía que sus dudas se estaban disipando…

- ¡HICISTE EL AMOR CON MI HERMANITA! – Ron lo miró rojo de rabia.

- Sí, pero es porque la amo. No como los otros… - Harry se cayó inmediatamente antes de seguir empeorando la situación.

- Amor – intentó calmar Hermione a Ron – Ginny no era virgen antes de acostarse con Harry, además ella está en su derecho de decidir con quién se acuesta. Harry no la forzó.

- ¿Quieres decir…que mi hermanita…no…no era virgen? – Ron estaba pálido – Y yo que pensé que se mantendría virgen hasta el matrimonio, que era un ser puro.

- ¡Es un ser puro! – defendió Harry a Ginny.

- Sí tu hermana es una gran persona y que no sea virgen no influye en nada, y deja de preocuparte por ello. Ahora lo importante es que tenemos que ver cómo Harry va a recuperar a Ginny.

- Está bien, pero después mantendré una larga charla contigo y con Ginny sobre el sexo seguro – Ron habló muy serio y Harry y Hermione se miraron antes de comenzar a reírse fuertemente a costa de Ron – ¿qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Ron… - dijo Harry aguantando la risa e intentando ponerse serio – Ginny y yo somos adultos, no necesitamos que charles con nosotros sobre sexo.

- Lo decía por… - Ron se puso colorado de vergüenza.

- Está bien – Harry le palmeó la espalda y Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo besó dulcemente.

- Sé que sólo querías que fueran responsable, pero no te preocupes cariño – lo abrazó.

- Volviendo al tema – dijo Harry - ¿qué vamos a hacer para que la mujer que amo se dé cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

- Sí, es precisamente de eso lo que te venía a hablar cuando tú me empezaste a gritar.

- ¿Le gritaste a mi esposa? – dijo Ron furioso.

- Ella sacó a Ginny de mi cama o al menos eso se suponía.

- No entiendo nada – respondió Ron confundido mirado a su esposa y a su mejor amigo indistintamente.

- No hay nada que entender y de lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos es sobre el hecho de que Harry tiene que recuperar a Ginny y decirle que la ama.

- Entonces ve y díselo.

- No puedo – reconoció Harry sintiéndose más abatido que nunca – Ginny no quiere verme y sostiene que nosotros sólo somos amigos.

- Bueno, algo debes haber echo que actuó de esa forma.

- Yo no le hice daño, ella huyo y lo peor de todo es que no sé porqué, si nos estábamos llevando bien, muy bien de hecho.

- Yo sí sé – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – y se me acaba de ocurrir el plan perfecto para que vuelvan a estar juntos. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que te diga?

- Con tal de recuperar a Ginny hago lo que sea.

- Bien, esto haremos…

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo, era lunes y sólo a petición de Hermione había dejado que las cosas se calmaran el fin de semana, nada de acosar a Ginny con mensajes y menos ir a verla, no, él debía darle su espacio y dejarla que meditara las cosas en paz o al menos eso le había dicho Hermione. Pero era lunes y había decidido volver a atacar y la fiesta de compromiso de uno de sus colegas era la mejor opción. Sí señor, Harry Potter estaba decidido a conquistar a la mujer que amaba y partiría hoy mismo no importaba mucho el tiempo.

El lunes, Ginny empezó mecánicamente a repasar la ficha de sus pacientes que habían pedido hora con ella durante esa semana. Eran sus fichas y sus pacientes, la idea debería haberla entusiasmado pero últimamente nada lo hacía.

Se obligó a centrarse en los problemas de sus pacientes, era más fácil centrarse en el trabajo que preocuparse por Harry o por lo que tenía que hacer con respecto a él, por lo visto no era mucho ya que no había llamado en todo el fin de semana. Eso era algo que debía aliviarla pero todo lo contrario lo único que sucedió fue sentirse peor porque justamente no había llamado.

En un momento llamaron a la puerta de su consulta.

- Adelante – dijo Ginny sin quitar la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

- ¡Hola Ginny! – saludó Harry alegremente – vine hasta aquí porque sabía que todavía no saldrías a almorzar, a ti te da hambre más tarde aun cuando siempre tienes hambre – a Ginny se le ocurrió otra buena razón de porqué uno no debía enamorarse de los mejores amigos: sabían demasiado.

- La verdad es que no he salido porque he estado muy ocupada.

- ¿El fin de semana también? Quise invitarte, pero Hermione me dijo que justamente estaría ocupada – Harry pudo notar como Ginny se estaba irritando, bien, sonrió.

- Sí, necesitaba volver al trabajo. Las cosas serán una locura hasta que me acostumbre a todo este nuevo funcionamiento.

- Por supuesto todas esas urgencias en San Mungo… - no pensaba pelear con él, lo había evitado desde su vuelta precisamente por esa razón y quizás debía agradecerle a Hermione por haberle dicho que estaba ocupada.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Harry? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- No, es mi tiempo de almuerzo.

- Bien, entonces ocúpalo en almorzar y no en venir a ver como me encuentro. Para eso hubieras llamado a mi casa más tarde.

- La verdad es que quería saber si querías comer conmigo ahora.

- Lo siento Harry, no puedo. Estoy ocupada tal como ves – no quería compartir tiempo con él quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad antes de volver a pasar tiempo juntos.

- Entonces salgamos a cenar en la noche.

- Estaré ocupada – respondió rápidamente.

- ¿Haciendo el qué?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – repitió Harry – Es una pregunta muy sencilla Ginny. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche que te impida salir a cenar conmigo? ¿Te vas a hacer la cera otra vez? – Ginny resopló y a Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No creo que vuelva a estar tan desesperada.

- De acuerdo, ¿tienes una cita? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Ginny deseó que así fuera. Durante años había amado a Harry, pero había ignorado sus sentimientos y había salido con otros hombres. Claro que después de experimentar lo que de verdad significaba estar con Harry, no estaba segura de poder volver a desear a otro.

- Nada de citas, sólo trabajo.

- Quería pedírtelo durante la cena, pero dada las circunstancias lo haré ahora. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Qué favor?

- Necesito un acompañante para la fiesta de compromiso de Simpson.

- ¿Y quieres que te sugiera a alguien? - ¿Qué te parece Cho?, pensó en decirle, pero no lo hizo. Se suponía que ella no sabía que estaban juntos de nuevo. Cuando Cho había estado trabajando, ella había acompañado a Harry en varias ocasiones y esta podría ser una de esas tantas veces.

- Quiero que seas tú…la que me acompañes.

- No creo que eso sea conveniente.

- Ah, venga Ginny. Me has acompañado a eventos relacionados con el cuartel millones de veces y esto es algo muy sencillo. Es sólo una fiesta de compromiso en un pub cercano – Ginny lo miró compungida, no quería que Harry saliera totalmente de su vida sólo quería un poco de distancia pero parecía que no iba a conseguirlo.

- Vale.

- Estupendo. Mañana a las siete, ¿vale?

- Bien.

- Ah, y ponte ese vestido. Ya sabes el que te pusiste para ir al restaurante el día que te hice la cera – añadió.

- Pensé que ese vestido no te gustaba.

- No, el problema fue que me gustó demasiado – Ginny sacudió su cabeza.

- Entonces probablemente no debería ponérmelo.

- Bueno es que se me ocurrió que como volveríamos a ser amigos, tal vez quieras que te presente a alguien del cuartel. Ese vestido desde luego realza…lo mejor de ti – mientras Harry la miraba fijamente en ese diminuto despacho consulta, se debatió entre el deseo de besarla hasta dejarla inconsciente y la urgencia de estrangularla por lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir. Obviamente no tenía intención de presentarle a nadie en la fiesta, al menos a ningún hombre soltero y disponible. Pero no pensaba decírselo, al menos Hermione algo le había explicado de porqué había huido y su cometido era reparar ese error.

- ¿Vas a presumir de mí delante de tus amigos como si fuera un trofeo? – Harry sonrió al escuchar el tono molesto de Ginny y ver como sus inmensos ojos se hacían pequeños por el enfado. Tal vez Ginny estuviera huyendo, pero no lo estaba haciendo lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de él.

- Claro. Quiero decir que estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar a alguien mejor que Fred y no me refiero a tu hermano.

- Ben, su nombre es Ben.

- Como sea.

- Bien.

- Bien. Nos vemos preciosa – se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla muy fraternal y salió de su consulta aguantando la risa pues claramente Ginny estaba más que furiosa. No iba a saber lo que se le echaba encima. Durante años se había dejado manipular por la menor de los Weasleys, por su mejor amiga. Y hasta hacía poco no se había dado cuenta de porque ella siempre se había salido con la suya. La respuesta era tan simple que Harry sonrió.

Tal como le había reconocido a Hermione, él amaba a Ginny.

Ginny siempre había ganado porque Harry no podía soportar decepcionar a la mujer a la que amaba. Por eso un auror que jamás se había dejado engatusar frente a un enemigo, se dejaba manejar por una pelirroja sanadora.

Bueno, el amor había derribado a hombres más poderosos que Harry Potter. Pero por ese amor Harry estaba a punto de utilizar todas sus artimañas de auror con el fin de rescatar a su damisela por última vez; porque esa vez la rescataría para quedarse con ella.

Durante años Ginny había dejado que Harry fuera su caballero de brillante armadura, ¿pero quién salvaría a la dama en apuros cuando era el caballero el que le hacía estar en ese apuro?

- Vamos Ginny – le repitió mientras entraban en el pub donde la fiesta estaba muy animada.

El estar junto a él le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no debía sentir; cosas peligrosas. Cosas como imaginar qué haría él si ella le quitara la ropa y le hiciera el amor en medio del salón de su casa.

Amigos, se recordó. Habían vuelto a ser amigos. El recordar que sólo eran amigos iba a ser una de las cosas más duras que tuviera que hacer jamás.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que quedarte aquí? – cuanto antes terminara mejor, pensó Ginny.

- Tu entusiasmo me halaga – dijo él con sarcasmo - ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? Nunca te ha importado estar conmigo en el pasado.

Pero en el pasado anterior a isla Amore no se había acostado con él. Aparentemente, Harry era capaz de olvidarse de eso, pero ella lo estaba pasando mal. Se repitió para sus adentros lo que no había parado de decirse desde que había aparecido a la puerta de su casa a recogerla; eran amigos, sólo amigos. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no funcionó. Una amiga no miraba a un amigo e imaginaba que le quitaba la ropa y lo besaba por todo el cuerpo.

No, una amiga no haría eso.

Una mujer enamorada, tal vez.

- Ralph – dijo en voz alta Harry mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano a un hombre – recuerdas a Ginny, ¿verdad? Ginny te presento a Ralph Simpson el invitado de honor y su prometida Sandy.

- ¡Felicidades! – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Una gran decisión, ¿eh?

- Sí, muchas gracias – asintió sonriendo Sandy.

- Gracias, Ginny – dijo también Ralph.

- Bueno me alegro mucho por ustedes, ¿y cuándo se casan? – preguntó Ginny cortésmente.

- En octubre, y queremos celebrar la boda a lo grande para luego poder después disfrutar con Sandy en algún lugar apartado del mundo sólo para nosotros dos. Por eso aun no decidimos dónde será la luna de miel – respondió amablemente Ralph mientras pegaba a su prometida junto a su cuerpo como si no quisiera soltarla más.

- Si quieres un sitio romántico – dijo Harry – Ginny y yo te podemos sugerir un sitio verdaderamente romántico, se llama Isla Amore – el nombre de la isla hizo que Ginny pensara en los momentos que había vivido con Harry allí. Se empezó a repetir la letanía que llevaba todo el día repitiéndose.

Sólo amigos.

- ¿Isla Amore? – preguntó Ralph.

- Sí, es una isla que queda cerca de Italia. Ginny y yo acabamos de volver de allí de pasar unos días de vacaciones. Sólo para parejas, un sitio muy romántico. Ralph, créeme que si la isla tiene el mismo efecto en ti y Sandy como lo tuvo conmigo y con Ginny, entonces agárrate camarada – y dicho esto Harry le pasó el brazo por su cintura para acercarla y besarla en la mejilla. Definitivamente Harry no se la estaba poniendo fácil a Ginny. Y bueno, Ralph se echó a reír.

- Siempre pensé que ustedes dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sobre todo cuando me acerqué para preguntarte por ella y me gruñiste y casi me golpeaste, algo que jamás habías hecho antes. Aunque eso fue antes de conocer a Sandy porque desde que la conocí no tengo ojos para otra. Esa tontería de ser amigos – Ralph se echó a reír – Bueno, después de esa vez nunca me lo tragué y todos en el cuartel opinan lo mismo de ustedes. Os han visto juntos desde hace años y saben que están destinados a estar juntos.

- No estamos juntos – protestó Ginny. ¿En qué estaba pensando Harry? ¿Por qué no le decía que había vuelto con Cho? Le estaba dando la impresión a su compañero de que eran pareja.

Y no eran pareja.

Tal vez, una pareja de tontos.

Eran amigos; sólo amigos.

- No, no somos pareja. Sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad Ginny? – Harry le guiño un ojo abiertamente a Ralph.

- Oh, sé mucho sobre esas relaciones de amistad. Sobre todo porque Sandy y yo partimos siendo amigos – ambos hombres se echaron a reír y Ginny dijo:

- Si pueden excusarme un momento – se soltó del posesivo abrazo de Harry.

Hombres. Que criaturas tan inconstantes. Le hacía el amor y después volvía con una antigua novia… ¿Y dónde estaba Cho a todo esto? Y de pronto se comportaba como si estuviera prometido a ella, bueno, desde luego no eran pareja. Él tenía a Cho y tal como iban las cosas, no pensaba que su amistad pudiera durar mucho más.

- Un vino, por favor – le dijo Ginny al barman.

- ¿Tinto o blanco? – se lo pensó un momento.

- Olvide el vino; póngame un whisky escocés.

- ¿Una noche difícil?

- Algo así – respondió Ginny afligida, qué más daba. Siempre había querido probar el whisky y este parecía un buen momento. Agarró el vaso y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Tal vez, debería haberlo hecho a sorbitos pero esa noche no estaba de humor para dar sorbos. De pronto empezó a toser de manera muy poco elegante.

- ¿Señorita? – dijo el barman preocupado.

- Estoy bien – respondió con voz entrecortada – de verdad, póngame otro. Aquello estaba horrible, le quemaba la garganta pero con un poco de suerte tal vez le calmara los nervios. Tomó el vaso pero de pronto alguien se lo quito de las manos.

- De eso nada – dijo Harry, que se bebió el contenido de un trago. Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y sonrió. El muy canalla, pensó Ginny, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de atragantarse un poco. Siempre había sido un fanfarrón.

- Eh, te has tomado mi whisky – Harry sacudió la cabeza.

- Sé como te pones cuando te emborrachas, y no quiero revivirlo, sobre todo aquí delante de mis compañeros de cuartel.

- A quienes estás engañando deliberadamente.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – le preguntó con cara de inocente.

- "Sólo amigos" – mofó Ginny – y luego haces unos cuantos guiños con el ojo.

- Tenía algo – protestó y Ginny levantó su puño en gesto amenazador, no podía sacar su varita en un lugar muggle porque sino Harry ya hubiera sufrido su hechizo mocomurciélago.

- ¿Sabes que vas a tener algo en el ojo?, algo muy parecido a mi puño si no dejas de hacer tonterías.

- Ginny – Harry se echo a reír nada intimidado por el gesto – Escucha, siento lo de Isla Amore – cuando lo había escuchado decir eso en el contestador había querido morirse. Pero en ese momento sólo tenía deseos de matarlo – y no lo digo por lo que hice sino por asustarte.

- ¿Por asustarme? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, soy una Griffindor – dijo con orgullo.

- Eso es lo que yo pensaba antes de esto.

- ¿Harry qué quieres de mí? – Ginny sintió que cada vez que plantaba firmemente los pies en la tierra, Harry iba y le hacía perder el equilibrio.

- Quiero que seas sincera contigo misma, conmigo – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? – le preguntó llena de frustración. Él era el mentiroso. Aún no había dicho ni una sola palabra de que Cho hubiera estado en el hotel.

- Me mentiste cuando dijiste que nos darías una oportunidad, y quiero esa oportunidad. Maldita sea.

- Harry eres lo suficientemente mayor como para darte cuenta de que no siempre se consigue todo lo que se quiere – ella era una experta en eso, había tenido años de experiencia para aprender. Sin embargo, Harry se acercó a ella y su aliento le rozó el cuello.

- Ah, pero hay personas que tienen suerte y consiguen todo lo que quieren.

- Bueno, si quieres mi amistad, la tienes – dijo con testarudez.

- Afortunadamente para ti, tu amistad es algo de lo que nunca quiero prescindir – Harry le pasó la mano por la espalda y observó con deleite como se estremecía. Tal vez Ginny estuviera intentando convencerse de que la amistad era lo único que los unía pero él tenía muy claro que no era así.

- ¿Entonces vas a dejar de hacer tonterías, guiñar el ojo y disfrutar de la velada conmigo?

- Desde luego pienso disfrutar de esta velada contigo si me dejas – contestó él.

- Bien, ahí están Hermione y Ron. Vamos a saludarlos.

Harry notó como Ginny respiraba aliviada, y no dijo nada. Él era un hombre paciente que estaba acostumbrado a ganar y Ginny Molly Weasley era un premio que valía la pena conseguir. Observó a Ginny mientras charlaba animadamente con Ron y con Hermione. Se había hecho uno de sus recogidos pero estaba empezándose a soltársele. Entonces Ginny tiró de la coleta y una cascada de lacio pelo rojo cayó por sus hombros.

Y en ese momento después de haber sentido su sedosa melena sobre la piel mientras habían hecho el amor, Harry sintió deseos de acercarse a Ginny y acariciarle la cabeza, estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

La deseó con una pasión que no había experimentado con nadie en su vida. No sólo era sexo. Maldita sea, con Ginny no era sexo en absoluto. Tenía que ver con el deseo nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Lo que sentía por Ginny no se parecía a nada a lo que había sentido por otras mujeres.

Ella se rió por alguna de las ocurrencias de Ron y el sonido le quemó el corazón.

Ella pensaba que habían vuelto a ser sólo amigos. Bueno, eran amigos y eso él no deseaba cambiarlo. Pero si Ginny creía que eso era todo lo que había entre ellos, entonces estaba muy equivocada y parecía que era cosa de Harry enseñarle dónde había cometido el error y lo haría en cuanto terminara aquella fiesta.

Ginny miró a Harry con nerviosismo.

- ¿No es cierto Harry? – le preguntó intentando hacerle participe de esa conversación. Había estado otra vez mirándola de ese modo; echándole unas miradas que le hacía que sus piernas se aflojaran, ni siquiera se había controlado por su hermano y Hermione.

Pero no importaba, ella estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo. Ignoraría las tonterías de Harry. Además, había estado muy raro entrando y saliendo de la conversación, algo totalmente atípico en Harry sobre todo cuando estaban con Ron y Hermione - ¿Te apetece que bebamos algo? – preguntó esperando que la bebida lo hiciera centrarse otra vez.

- Tal vez no sea mala idea. Tengo sed y mucha hambre – él la miró a los ojos y Ginny vio reflejada el hambre que sentía. Pero no era hambre de comida. Parecía como si quisiera echarse encima de ella y devorarla, algo que Ginny no pensaba permitir. No podía permitir.

Tanto Hermione como Ron los miraron muy divertidos, pero no dijeron nada sino todo lo contrario los dejaron marchar sin más. Esos tres estaban muy raros, pensó Ginny mientras se dirigían a buscar algo de beber. Hermione incluso parecía que no podía aguantarse la risa, ese era el problema de que tu mejor amiga fuera también la mejor amiga de todas las causas de tu tormento sabía mucho de los dos.

- Alguien me dijo que la piña colada estaba muy rica. Creo que la probaré – Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró al oído:

- Puedes probar cualquier cosa que te apetezca – pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una mujer la llamó.

- Oh señora… - empezó a decir Ginny y enseguida sintió mucha vergüenza porque no recordaba el nombre de la señora, a pesar de que le sonaba su cara.

- Señora Marshal – dijo la mujer – nos conocimos en tu consulta, soy la abuela de la pequeña Polly, ese diablillo. Mi hija detesta los hospitales y eso que su padre trabaja en San Mungo por ello siempre llevó yo a mi nieta cuando tiene accidentes, debo reconocer que es una sanadora muy competente y muy buena con los niños – dijo. Ginny gimió para sus adentros, la señora Marshal era la abuela de una de sus pacientes. Eso sólo demostraba lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo Harry.

- Señora Marshal, por supuesto. No se me puede olvidar a Polly la diablilla.

- Y este es mi marido Clarence. Es el jefe del personal en San Mungo, sanador por muchos años aunque ahora se dedica más al área administrativa.

- Oh, señor Marshal.

- Querida, no te dirijas así a mí. Aquí sólo soy Clarence.

- ¿Y cómo es que están acá?

- Bueno, somos tíos de Sandy y toda la familia está acá.

- Ah, que bien.

- Sí no las hemos pasado muy bien. Hacía tiempo que no bailábamos tanto – Ginny sonrió.

- Y bien Ginevra…

- Ginny – la corrigió.

- Bueno, y supongo que usted debe ser el amigo de Ginny que me ha hablado Hermione y asumo que es Harry Potter – quizás qué le había dicho Hermione a la señora Marshal.

- El mismo, Wilma – le sonrió y la besó en la mano.

- Sólo es un amigo – enfatizó Ginny.

- Sí, querida, recuerdo que Hermione me habló los buenos amigos que eran cuando le pregunté dónde estabas la semana pasada. Mi pequeña Polly se había aparecido una verruga gigante sobre la nariz, a penas podía respirar la pobre y tú no estabas y le consulté a Hermione y me dijo que te habías ido a una isla con tu buen amigo Harry.

- ¿Y está mejor? – preguntó preocupada Ginny.

- Sí, nada que un buen sanador no pueda arreglar aunque sigo prefiriendo tu trabajo.

- Muchas gracias – respondió.

- ¿Y bien? Pasando a otro tema ¿cuándo será la boda? – pregunto Clarence.

- No hemos dicho nada – contestó Harry.

- No habrá ninguna boda – dijo Ginny inmediatamente.

- Será muy pronto ya lo verás, este jovencito no te quita los ojos de encima. Y no hay que olvidar que es Harry Potter – la señora Marshal se agarró del brazo de su esposo y se despidieron, mientras Ginny se apresuraba a la barra rezando para que Harry no la siguiera.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá dicho Hermione a la señora Marshal? – Harry sonrió como si toda la situación le pareciera divertida. Pero divertida no era la palabra que se le ocurría a Ginny para describirla.

- No tengo ni idea, pero ten por seguro que lo averiguare. A lo mejor le dijo lo bien que lo pasamos en la isla.

- Es cierto que nos divertimos mucho – concedió Harry; se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído – mi día favorita fue el que pasamos en la cama. El único problema es que no me dio tiempo de hacer todo lo que yo quería.

**Hola a mis queridísimos lectores, sé que todos se estarán preguntando porqué no actualice la semana pasada cuando me correspondía actualizar. **

**Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y les contaré porqué no actualice. **

**La verdad es que ese domingo llegaron mis papás, a mi mamá no la veía hace como diez días y a mi papá hacía como tres semanas así que pasamos casi todo el día conversando sobre el viaje y ellos preguntándonos cómo nos habíamos portado, además yo como siempre tenía prueba de Literatura el lunes y no había leído ninguno de los libros y una amiga vino a estudiar conmigo, así que estuve todo el día estudiando también y después durante la semana fueron las fiestas patrias de mi país. Por ello, cero time para corregir el capítulo y que quedara bien. Pero aquí está, espero que le guste, que se hayan reído, que disfruten a este Harry tan seductor (ya quisiera un Harry así para mí) y que además no se hayan aburrido leyendo mi larga explicación. El capítulo es largo y prometo que ya para este próximo domingo les tendré la actualización correspondiente.**

**Muchas gracias a las que se preocuparon por mí, estoy viva algo colapsada como siempre, que dejo todo a última hora, pero viva y sana al fin y al cabo. Espero muchos reviews y ojala me disculpen por atrasarme una semana. **

**Con cariño, Naty.**

**Agradecimientos a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Luna y Sunny**

**xMariana Radcliffex**

**Andre**

**Parsel512**

**Vivian**

**Melypotter**

**Rosycarmen**

**Salem**

**Blue Blackstair**

**Dark.angel.o.2615**

**Jazu Potter**

**Dreamhp**

**RociRadcliffe**

**Ceciss**

**Gelia Potter-Weasley**

**Danitza Hoshi**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

- Yo lo he olvidado por completo – Ginny tragó saliva intentando olvidarlo de verdad. La mirada de Harry le dijo que a él no le fallaba tanto la memoria; mientras la conducía hacia el ropero, Ginny se percató de su error – quiero decir fue agradable, pero nuestra relación no es eso.

- ¿No? – preguntó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta.

- No – contestó ella con firmeza. Sabía que lo que decía era más para convencerse a sí misma que a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no me recuerdas de qué va nuestra relación? – le preguntó mientras la hacía retroceder contra la puerta cerrada.

- Somos amigos – dijo ella. Él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Amigos – dijo entre caricia y caricia.

- Buenos amigos – añadió ella.

Dejó de mordisquearla la oreja y Ginny suspiró aliviada, pero le duró muy poco porque al momento notó los labios de Harry primero en su cuello y luego sobre el escote.

- ¿Decías? – preguntó.

- Ah… - Ginny no podía pensar.

- Amigos – apuntó él – incluso buenos amigos.

- Ah, sí. Buenos amigos. Eso es lo que somos.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Me alegra de que seas tan razonable – él continuó besándola y empezó a acariciarla a través de la fina tela del vestido – esto Harry, no creo que esto sea lo que hacen la mayoría de los amigos.

- ¿No?

- No.

- Creo que si los amigos hicieran esto más a menudo, entonces las amistades irían mejor. Sólo vasta ver a Hermione y a Ron que se negaron sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo – le aseguró él mientras continuaba acariciándola con sensualidad.

- Creo que ese tipo de cosas estropean la amistad – dijo Ginny, intentando que no le temblara demasiado la voz, tratando de controlar lo que sintió en ese momento.

- Creo que las mejoran.

- Creo que estamos en un punto muerto – declaró Ginny.

- Eso parece – concedió él, deslizando la mano muy despacio pierna arriba.

- ¿Tal vez deberíamos dejar que se enfriaran las cosas? – si no lo hacían Ginny tenía miedo de explotar ahí mismo.

- Es una idea – le susurró Harry al oído mientras la mano continuaba su discreto ascenso – otra manera sería dejar que se calentaran.

- Ah, Harry no creo que eso sea bueno estamos en la fiesta de compromiso de Ralph.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso cariño?

- Esto… - Ginny intentó pensar, recordar cuál era su argumento, pero no tenía ninguno.

- Te he echado de menos – murmuró Harry mientras le pasaba la mano por el borde de las braguitas.

- Estoy aquí mismo.

- Ginny, yo… - de repente alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo lo que Harry fuera a decir – ¿quién es? – dijo Harry bruscamente y Ginny intentó soltarse le dio un golpe en la mano para poder acomodarse el vestido.

- Ah, Harry, estamos en el vestuario. Creo que el que esté tocando la puerta está más interesado en su abrigo que en nosotros.

A pesar de que estaban en el ropero a Harry no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que los hubieran interrumpido. Fue a retirar el brazo, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco. Al momento fueron a llamar más fuerte a la puerta y Ginny tiró de la mano de Harry.

- Sácala – le exigió.

- Se me ha enganchado.

- ¿Enganchado?

- Creo que se me ha enganchado uno de los botones de la camisa en tus braguitas – le explicó. Pues vaya con las braguitas de encaje, pensó Ginny para sus adentros, las braguitas de encaje iban a ser su ruina.

- Vamos – dijo Harry tirando de las braguitas, las cuales parecían pegadas a la manga de la camisa - ¡Quítate las malditas bragas! – la persona que estuviera fuera volvió a llamar a la puerta. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ginny se quitó las bragas con el brazo de Harry siguiendo el trayecto. Cuando por fin se la sacó por lo pies soltó una risita.

- Ya basta – dijo ella con enfado, al ver que él intentaba mirarle por debajo de la falda.

- Oh, no lo creo – le dijo con la voz llena de promesas. Él se incorporó y se metió la mano, la que llevaba enganchada las bragas en el bolsillo, mientras se estiraba el vestido. El pomo de la puerta giró.

- Vayámonos – Ginny abrió la puerta despacio.

- Oh, lo siento mucho. Sólo estábamos…

- Besuqueándonos – terminó de decir Harry. El hombre sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Harry.

- Cariño si no estuvieras acompañada, tal vez te pediría que me ayudases a buscar el abrigo – Ginny no dijo nada, sino que salió al pasillo y no volvió la cabeza para ver si Harry la seguía o no. En realidad si era franca, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

- Ginny espera – la llamó.

- No.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? – Harry la alcanzó.

Ginny lo miró con rabia. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Primero había vuelto con su ex novia y después de había besuqueado con ella en un ropero.

- ¿Enfadada? No estoy enfadada.

- Pues eso es lo que parece.

- Esta ha sido una de las situaciones más embarazosas de mi vida, y es posible que me sienta mal por ello – le explicó. Ginny notó que se había puesto colorada. ¡Qué vergüenza había pasado!

- Siento estar en desacuerdo – dijo – pero no creo que haya sido más embarazosa que la vez que le prendiste fuego a la cocina.

El problema de que ellos se conocieran de pequeños era que Harry conocía todos los pequeños contratiempos que había sufrido en su vida. Incluso peor, tendía a recordar los detalles de cada uno con sorprendente claridad.

- Bueno, no voy tan mal si tienes que remontarte a cuando estábamos en Hogwarts para encontrar una situación más embarazosa.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser embarazoso que te sorprendan besándote con un amigo especial?

- Bueno, solías ser un amigo, pero en este momento ya no lo eres.

- No digas eso – le soltó él. A Ginny se le empañaron los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no iba a decirlo? Llevas toda la noche esforzándote para que todo el mundo piense que somos más que amigos, aunque tú sabes que eso no es posible. Está Cho.

- Cho y yo hemos terminado. Hemos hablado de ello mucha s veces. ¿Es por eso que me estás haciendo pasar este infierno? ¿Estás celosa de Cho? ¿Crees que todavía sigo penando por ella? Se acabó. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Ginny no se tragó ni una de sus palabras. No sabía porqué estaba mintiendo, tal vez estuviera mintiéndole a ella porque se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

- Te disculpaste por hacer el amor conmigo.

- Sólo dijo lo que pensé que querías escuchar – le gritó – lo único que siento de lo que pasó en esa maldita isla es haberte dejado salir de mi cama.

- Claro, eso es lo que dicen todos. Estabas deseándote desembarazarte de mí – resopló, intentado controlar el llanto.

- Maldita sea, Ginny, he hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para demostrarte lo bien que me lo he pasado, lo mucho que me gustaría que continuáramos con una relación como la que iniciamos en la isla – se pasó la mano por el cabello; la mano en la que estaban las braguitas de encaje blancas de de Ginny. Y lo pero fue que se dio cuenta de que todas las personas que habían en la habitación habían dejado de hablar de repente, la música había parado y aun peor estaba todo el mundo observándolos.

- Harry – le susurró.

- No discutas Ginny, Cho y yo somos historia. Por otra parte, tú y yo estamos empezando. Y además nos entendemos bien en la cama – después de haberse pasado la mano por el pelo, la colocó sobre el pecho junto a la otra.

- Harry – susurró Ginny de nuevo. No cabía la menor duda de que estaba roja de pies a cabeza.

- Harry la mano – le dijo alguien del grupo. Harry bajó la vista y como un rayo metió la mano en el bolsillo. La música continuó y todo el mundo siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, sin prestarle más atención.

Ginny pensó que se había metido en muchos líos en su vida, pero aquello…aquello era más que un lío. Entonces, vio que el Hermione salía con Ron del ropero. Era el momento indicado para raptarse a su amiga, la necesitaba.

- Discúlpenme – dijo, apresurándose hacia Hermione – Ron, sé que tienes muchas ganas de pasar la noche con Hermione, pero hoy la necesito – miró a su hermano con las lágrimas encerradas en sus ojos.

- Yo… - Ron miró a Hermione y luego a su hermanita, parecía que Ginny la necesitaba más y seguramente él tendría que consolar a Harry esa noche. Harry llegó y la tomó del brazo.

- Ginny tú te vienes conmigo y vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas – ella se soltó de él.

- No, yo me voy a casa con Hermione quédate con Ron.

- No, además está este asuntillo del cual todavía estoy enganchado – la avisó.

- Quédatelas.

- Vamos Ginny – dijo Hermione y la tomó del brazo y miró a Harry para intentar que se alejara y se clamara, pero este no desistió incluso se soltó de la mano que le había puesto Ron sobre su hombro.

- Ginny, quiero saber lo que estás pensando – le dijo Harry en voz alta.

- ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho Harry? – le preguntó a Hermione conteniendo el llanto con todas sus fuerzas – se cree que soy tonta. Siempre ha pensado que soy tonta, pero quiero que sepa que soy mucho más lista que él. He dejado que durante años fuera mi caballero de brillante armadura, mi salvador mágico personal, cuando en verdad lo que le hubiera ido muy bien sería una patada en el trasero.

- Los hombres necesitan de las dos, créemelo – le dijo Hermione que miró a sus dos amigos con pena. Ella no podía hacer mucho era el deber de Harry decirle lo que sentía y lo que había sucedido en la isla, no el suyo. Su deber en estos momentos era consolar a su amiga por el amor no correspondido.

- Bueno, tendrá que buscarse a otra dama en apuros porque yo ya me cansé de interpretar el papel – dijo, mirando a Hermione e ignorando a Harry que las seguía a corta distancia.

- Me imagino, después de un tiempo es normal – dijo Hermione que quería gritarle a Harry que retrocediera y dejará a Ginny en paz por lo menos por esa noche.

- Ginny, voy muy en serio – le avisó Harry.

- Llama a Ginny mañana, Harry.

- No te molestes – añadió Ginny mientras se metía en el asiento de copiloto del coche de Ron y Hermione – llama a Cho, si te siguió a la isla, estoy segura de que querrá saber de ti – cerró la puerta con fuerza y apretó el seguro.

- ¿Segura que esto es lo mejor? – Hermione miró a Ginny y luego a Harry con una mirada de disculpa, arrancó el coche.

Ginny observó a Harry, que se había quedado de pie en la acera, desvaneciéndose en la distancia.

- Sí, me recuperaré – esa vez sí que lo había hecho había perdido al mejor amigo que había tenido en la vida. Sollozó en silencio, deseando tener a la mano uno de los pañuelos del interminable surtido de los de Harry.

- En la guantera – dijo Hermione en un momento que se detuvo a observar a Ginny.

- Gracias – Ginny sacó los pañuelos de la guantera y se limpió las lágrimas que le caían y pensó que los pañuelos de Hermione no eran tan suaves como los de Harry cuando la consolaba…ah, Harry Potter. No, no quería pensar así. Harry Potter era historia., había caído del pedestal del que lo tenía por muchos años.

Era un mero mortal, peor aun era un hombre.

Bueno, ella era una mujer; una mujer independiente e inteligente que había conseguido superar sin duda su pequeña obsesión. Pensaba relegar a un segundo plano las hormonas, ignorar los arrebatos de pasión no deseados. Harry Potter pertenecía al pasado.

Le había costado quince años, pero lo había conseguido.

Era una mujer que finalmente estaba lista para valérselas por sí sola.

- ¿Estás segura de que te recuperaras?

- Sí, creo que lo haré – y Ginny espero de todo corazón no haber mentido.

- Así son las mujeres – Ron llegó al lado de Harry a los segundos.

- Lo sé Ron – miró a su amigo con pena – pero yo acabo de perder a la mujer que amo, a la única que he amado en verdad.

- No pienses así. Lo que le sucede a Ginny se le pasará, no dejes de luchar por lo que amas. Yo estuve millones de veces tentado a rendirme con Hermione pero tú siempre me animaste a seguir luchando por lo que quería y veme hoy, estoy casado con mi alma gemela, con la única mujer que hace vibrar mi corazón.

- Sí – Harry le sonrió a su amigo – creo que tienes razón, no todo está perdido y me conformaré por ahora con el hecho de que si Ginny está actuando así es porque también la afectó.

- Si los dos se aman las cosas se solucionarán. Es la regla del amor.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- ¿Ves ya te sientes mejor?

- No mucho – reconoció.

- Pero algo es algo, ven será mejor que entremos por unas copas. Aprovechemos el hecho de que no hay mujeres cerca y emborrachémonos. Con Hermione a mi lado no tengo muchas posibilidades de hacerlo muy seguido.

- Está bien, unos cuantos tragos no me harán mal.

- Ese es el espíritu de los machos – rió Ron.

- Tienes razón – Harry pese a su pesar, también rió y entró junto a Ron al bar para poder borrar al menos algo de las penas que sentía.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny estaba en San Mungo, Hermione se había ido de su casa a eso de las tres de la mañana cuando le había asegurado de que no seguiría llorando y que ya se sentía más tranquila por eso cuando esa mañana se había levantado temprano para ir a trabajar lo había hecho con nuevos ánimos y con toda una nueva vida, dispuesta a cambiar. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de su consulta y esos rayos brillantes parecían burlarse de ella.

Pero Ginny se dijo que no quería pensar así. No estaba fingiendo que disfrutaba de la mañana organizando la ficha de sus pacientes. Pensaba disfrutar el resto de su día, el resto de su vida. No necesita a Harry, el ladrón de braguitas, el hombre que la había besado en un ropero, su destino.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y levantó la vista de sus fichas para ver quién había entrado.

- Hola sanadora Weasley, he venido con Joyce. La recepcionista nos hizo pasar – dijo Ariane una joven rubia que tiraba de una mano a una pequeña rubia de ojos azules que la miraba asustada. Ginny salió de detrás de su escritorio para recibir a madre e hija.

- ¡Hola tesoro! – saludó Ginny a la pequeña niña que la miraba con sus ojitos asustados. Y se escondía detrás de las piernas de su mamá – ¡Hola Ariane! – saludó con un beso en la mejilla a la madre de la pequeña –Vengan entren – Ginny les sonrió con amabilidad.

- Sí, enseguida – Ariane se sentó en una de las sillas con su hija en sus piernas, mientras Ginny se sentaba detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Haber, cuéntame, qué le sucede?

- Está resfriada, pero el problema es que su resfrío es como raro porque cada vez que estornuda le sale una mucosidad morada.

- ¿Morada? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- Sí, es muy poco común. Creo que debe haberle dado porque se tomó una poción que estaba preparando el otro día.

- ¿Y qué poción estaba haciendo?

- No lo recuerdo, ese es el problema.

- Bien, déjeme examinarla y le diré enseguida que tiene – Ginny sacó del cajón de su escritorio un frasquito y sentó a la pequeña Joyce en la camilla.

- Haber Joyce, necesito que te bebas esto – la pequeña negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios – vamos linda, te prometo que te recompensaré si lo bebes.

- Vamos tesoro – dijo la madre de la niña, quien se paró y tomó a su hija en brazos y le acarició el pelo con tal de que abriera un poco la boca la niña, a los segundos la pequeña se relajó y abrió la boca. Ginny aprovechó y la obligó a beber el contenido.

- Tal como lo había pensado – dijo Ginny observando el contenido del frasco que había pasado de un tono transparente a uno bien verdoso, confirmándole sus sospechas – es Escrofungulus, debe haber sido por una planta con la que estaba trabajando en su poción la que le ha provocado este extraño virus.

- Oh, ¿y qué se puede hacer en estos casos? – la miró preocupada la madre.

- Le daré una poción que le quitará por lo menos el estornudo morado y que después de dos días el intenso refrío que sufre se le cortará y estará como nueva.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto – Ginny le sonrió con dulzura, dispuesta para ir al departamento de pociones cuando golpearon en su consulta y la puerta se abrió dando paso al hombre que tanto intentaba olvidad - ¿Qué desea? – le preguntó del modo más formal posible.

- ¡¿Puedes explicarme esto?! – contesto él, y acto seguido tiró un paquete sobre el mostrador junto a las fichas de sus pacientes – y cuando termines te explicaré porque estaba Cho en la isla.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, Harry estaba que echaba humo.

- ¿No podrías haberlo llevado tú?

- No pensé que fuera lo más conveniente y ahora como puedes ver estoy ocupada con una paciente y es urgente – lo miró para que captara la indirecta. Le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia Ariane.

- Puedo esperar – dijo Harry sentándose en una de las sillas de la consulta. La madre de la pequeña los miraba confusamente.

- Por mí no hay problema que espere acá, sólo necesito que me des la poción y que me ayuden a que se la tome Joyce.

- No, no está bien Ariane. Aquí en San Mungo respetamos a nuestros pacientes y los asuntos personales son sólo eso, asuntos personales. Si quieres hablar conmigo Harry, puedes llamarme esta noche – añadió volviéndose hacia él. No quería oír su explicación, y tampoco quería darle ella ninguna.

- Bueno, mientras a Ariane no le importe esperaré a que vuelvas con la poción para que hablemos – Harry siguió sentado en la silla sin ninguna intención de pararse-

- Sanadora Weasley, ¿le importaría traer la poción por favor?

- Oh, sí vuelvo enseguida – salió de la consulta sin antes echarle una mirada rabiosa a Harry quien la miró con sorna.

A los pocos minutos Ginny volvió con la poción en la mano y descubrió a Ariane hablando animadamente con Harry, lo que le faltaba que Harry hipnotizara a sus pacientes con su carisma ¿cómo si necesitara que hubiera más gente amándolo?

Maldito sea, pensó Ginny.

- Bien, aquí está la poción – mostró la poción, esta vez de un extraño color morado muy parecido al estornudo de Joyce.

- ¡No quiero eso! – gritó la pequeña cuando vio la poción que Ginny traía en la mano y hundió el rostro en las piernas de su mamá.

- Vamos Joyce, tesoro, es importante que te tomes esta poción para que sanes y vuelvas a ser una niña sana y fuerte – dijo la madre de la pequeña.

- Joyce, linda si te tomas esta poción podrás jugar con tus amiguitos y te sentirás mucho mejor – esta vez fue Ginny la que habló tiernamente y Harry miró la escena conmovido de la dulzura de Ginny al decir esas palabras, estaba seguro de que la mujer que amaba sería una fantástica madre.

- ¿Joyce? – Ariane le acarició el pelo a la pequeña, pero la niña no sacó su cabeza del escondite.

- Preciosa, te prometo que esto te hará sentir mejor – volvió a decir Ginny.

- ¿Señor Potter? – preguntó la madre. Harry tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirar a Ginny para poder enfocar la vista en la rubia.

- Llámame Harry, ¿qué deseas?

- Me imagino que usted tendrá más fuerza, por lo tanto me preguntó si puede tomar a Joyce y sentarla ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria pero sin hacerle daño. Mi Joyce tiene que tomarse esta poción.

- Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema – dijo Harry.

- Harry, creo que querrás entrar en el baño unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué? – miró curiosamente a Ginny.

- Me disculpas sólo un segundo en el baño con Harry – miró a Ariane suplicante.

- Por supuesto, intentaré convencer a Joyce por las buenas por mientras.

- Tú y yo al baño ahora – dijo Ginny.

**Hola lectores, ¿qué tal su vida últimamente? Antes de que hablemos del capítulo les contaré algo de la mía. La verdad es que estuvo muy colapsada, llena de pruebas, trabajos y cosas por el estilo. **

**Fui al gimnasio así que anduve toda adolorida por varios días y más encima el jueves me enfermé de la panza y anduve así hasta el sábado. Aunque el viernes igual salí y fui a un pub que se llama HBH con unas amigas del colegio y la pase muy bien. Bien, después de un pequeño relato de cómo ha estado mi semana hablaremos del capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó? ¿Cuándo Ginny se dará cuenta de que Harry la ama? En mi opinión es más mensa, pero qué se le va a hacer. La verdad es que es un capítulo interesante, no es el mejor pero se deja leer. Les aseguro que el próximo si que está bueno. De todas maneras sus reviews nunca están de más y me alegra leerlos cada vez que reviso mi mail, como también me alegro de que les guste la historia. **

**Me siento demasiado feliz porque ya voy en los 100 reviews algo totalmente nuevo para mí, así que les agradeceré a todas las personas que me han dejado review y a todos los que me leen por hacer de este fic un buen fic. Ya, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ojala que estén bien. Cuídense.**

**Cariños, Naty**

_**Gracias a los reviews:**_

_**Dark.angel.o.2615**_

_**Dreamhp**_

_**Katherinablak**_

_**xMariana RadcliffeX**_

_**Vivian**_

_**Ceciss**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**Esthela Potter**_

_**Melypotter**_

_**Joslin Weasley**_

_**Princebe**_

_**Sayurisan**_

_**Jazu Potter**_

_**Lady Lathenia.**_

_**Anilec**_

_**RinoaLh**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

- Uh…el baño, eso sí que suena peligroso – le sonrió a la mamá y entró con Ginny al baño sonriendo.

Sólo cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y Ginny hubo puesto un hecho silenciador se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que alguno hablara, el mirarse era más importante.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Harry finalmente - ¿para qué me dijiste que entrara?

- Yo… - Ginny había perdido toda la conciencia de lo que la rodeaba, sólo había bastado con que Harry entrara con ella a ese espacio tan reducido, sentir su presencia para no tener idea de lo que decir.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – Ginny se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, Harry la observó con deseo, pero no se dejó llevar por este, era más importante hablar con Ginny y aclarar la situación – bien, porque yo sí. Quiero saber por qué me enviaste el paquete.

- Me dijiste que te lo devolviera justo antes del viaje – dijo Ginny.

- Llevo años pidiéndote que me lo devuelvas, pero no me ha servido de mucho. ¿Entonces por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me has devuelto el suéter ahora?

- Pensé que era mi deber – contestó en vos baja – Por Cho. Debería habértelo devuelto hace años. Yo…

- Cho está fuera de mi vida, lleva ya un tiempo fuera de ella. Lo que debiste ver…

Ginny no quería saber nada.

- Vamos, Harry, Ariane y la pequeña Joyce están esperado – lo tomó del brazo para que salieran del baño.

- No hemos terminado de hablar – argumentó Harry mientras la seguía fuera del baño.

- No te preocupes, ahora que lo recuerdo lo único que quería decirte es que tuvieras cuidado en ensuciarte cuando tomes a Joyce, quizás deberías cubrirte con algún uniforme o bata.

- No, estoy bien. No te preocupes – respondió con rabia, Ginny no quería dejarlo hablar y eso lo molestaba quería decirle la verdad sobre Cho y sobre sus sentimientos pero Ginny no quería escucharlo.

- ¿Y bien, Joyce se decidió a tomarse la pócima? – habló con dulzura.

- No – Ariane miró a Ginny con preocupación mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

- Bien, entonces lamentablemente tendremos que obligarla de alguna manera.

- ¿Nos ayudarás Harry? – preguntó Ariane.

- Por supuesto – dijo Harry observando como la pequeña se aferraba más a las piernas de su madre, eso tenía pinta de difícil.

- Harry la tomarás del brazo derecho y tú del brazo izquierdo – ordenó Ginny – a la cuenta de tres. ¡1…2…3! – gritó Ginny, la tomaron y la intentaron soltar pero pareciera que la pequeña se había aferrado con más fuerza todavía. Y justo cuando la estaban dando vuelta, a Joyce se le ocurrió estornudar y en vez de aprovechar el momento los tres adultos cerraron los ojos para cubrirse de esa mucosidad morada que había salido en todas direcciones cubriéndolos de pies a cabeza. Se miraron un momento y rieron durante unos minutos. Todos cubiertos con algo muy morado.

- Creo que no salió como esperábamos – dijo Harry, sonriendo, el momento le había alegrado la apestosa semana que había tenido. Joyce en ese momento aprovechó de reírse fuertemente y Ginny vio la oportunidad. La volvieron a tomar de lo brazos y la obligaron a tomar esa poción que escupía y que finalmente tomó a medias.

- Eso tampoco salió como esperaba – habló Ginny.

- Creo que no – respondió Ariane - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Esperar un momento, quiero verificar algo – se quedaron en silencio. Ginny y Ariane miraban a Joyce y Harry embobado miraba a Ginny cubierta de esa cosa morada más su expresión seria se veía más adorable que nunca, pero decidió que era el momento adecuado para hablar.

- ¿Ginny, a qué te referías cuando has mencionado a Cho?

- ¿Cómo dices? – le preguntó volteándose a verlo y perdiendo la concentración. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba pasar? ¿Por qué seguía allí insistiendo tanto?

- Me has oído – dijo Harry – has dicho que Cho ha vuelto y quiero que me lo expliques.

- ¿Quién es Cho? – preguntó Ariane quien los miraba curiosa a los dos.

- Cho es la mujer que ama – suspiró Ginny y se fue a sentar tras su escritorio – me lo llevé de vacaciones para que terminara de olvidarse de ella. Lleva meses penando, trabajando como un animal. Y mientras estábamos allí, Harry y yo, bueno, nosotros…Bueno, da lo mismo. Ella volvió sabes. Harry siempre la ha amado desde que estábamos en Hogwarts. Lo reconocerá en cuanto se calme, sólo se siente culpable por mí.

- Pues no lo parece – dijo Ariane con conocimiento, y sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello a su hija que lloraba sobre sus piernas.

- Pero lo está. Quiere a Cho, pero no quiere hacerme daño. Pronto recordará lo que es importante y volveremos a ser amigos – Ginny sintió que le temblaba un poco la voz, pero no pensaba llorar. Se había pasado días llorando y eso le había hecho muy bien. Ya no pensaba sufrir más por Harry Potter.

- ¿Y qué es lo más importante? – preguntó Ariane, Harry estaba silencioso y sólo la observaba. Ginny bajó la vista a unos papeles sobre la mesa. Había llegado el momento de decirle a Harry la verdad, levantó la vista.

- Cho y Harry. Ellos son lo importante. Pensé que me lo había llevado para que se olvidara del todo de ella, pero en realidad lo hice por egoísmo propio.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron al unísono los otros dos, incluso Joyce estaba atenta a la historia.

Si confesaba lo que había hecho, tal vez Harry no se sentiría culpable. Tal vez volvería con Cho y continuaría con la vida que le estaba reservada.

- Me lo llevé porque lo quería, porque quería salirme con la mía – dijo sin vacilar, deseando decirlo en voz alta.

- ¿Salirte con la tuya? – preguntaron Harry y Ariane al mismo tiempo.

- Sí. Llevé a Harry a Isla Amore porque yo lo he querido desde que estábamos en Hogwarts y no quiero decir como un amigo, aunque siempre he valorado mucho su amistad. Lo deseaba de un modo sexual. Creí que se me había pasado. Después de todo he salido con varios hombres, muchos de ellos más guapos que Harry… - Ariane lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Oh, me cuesta creerlo.

- ¿Pero y qué tiene esto que ver con Cho, o con mi suéter? – preguntó Harry. Ginny levantó la vista, casi se había olvidado de que Harry también estaba en la consulta.

- Harry – había llegado el momento de confesar los pecado de una vez por todas – Me he quedado todos estos años con tu suéter, he dormido con él casi todas las noches, porque…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Porque yo te he…no importa, os vi a ti y a Cho, y sé lo mal que has estado sin ella. Te sentías culpable por mí, pero en realidad no tienes porque. Vuelve con Cho, es mejor si tú y yo, si nosotros, bueno, si no nos viéramos por una temporada. Estás enfadado porque ella te dejó y te sentiste en la obligación de seguir viéndome porque nosotros, bueno, ya sabes.

Amor. Harry estuvo casi seguro de que eso era lo que había estado a punto de decir. Que lo amaba, que llevaba años queriéndolo, que siempre lo había amado. Por Merlín, que alivio más grande…

- Ginny, Cho y yo, nosotros…

- Por favor, Harry. Márchate – dijo Ginny mientras entraba apresuradamente al baño y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

- Será mejor que entres a ese baño lo más rápidamente posible. No tiene ni idea de lo mucho que la amas, cree que quieres a esa tal Cho.

- Está confundida. Pero no lo estará durante mucho tiempo ¿puede Joyce esperar unos minutos más?

- Por supuesto – Ariane sonrió, y Harry con un simple alohomora abrió la puerta y entró al baño. Encontrando a Ginny sentada sobre el lavamanos con la cabeza agachada.

- Tienes que marcharte – dijo ella en vos baja sin levantar la vista. Maldició a la magia que no le fue capaz de dar ni siquiera un minuto de paz.

- Primero tengo que hablar contigo – le respondió Harry en el mismo tono.

- Harry, no hay nada que hablar. Tienes a Cho. Nuestra amistad se interpondrá en vuestro camino. Jamás debería haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Después de… - Ginny se levantó y le dio la espalda a Harry, no quería que la viera sufrir como estaba sufriendo en ese momento en el que se negaba a irse.

- ¿Después de hacer el amor? – terminó de decir Harry. De pie detrás de ella, deseó estrecharla entre sus brazos; pero se contuvo, sintiendo que era mejor dejarla terminar.

- Después de hacer el amor, me di cuenta de que te había llevado allí consciente de que estabas harto de trabajar y ciertamente sensibilizado. Cuando Cho te dejó, sentí lástima por ti, pero también cierta esperanza y aproveché tu vulnerabilidad para seducirte.

- Ginny, cariño, tú no me sedujiste para que me metiera en tu cama – su silencio le dijo que no creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo - ¿podrías creer que estas últimas semanas, desde que te hice la cera, me he dado cuenta de unas cuantas cosas? – Harry la oyó sollozar levemente y se fue a sacarse el pañuelo del bolsillo pero se acordó de que todavía estaba cubierto de esa mucosidad morada y el pañuelo estaba igual de sucio. Pero a pesar de eso el hecho de confesar su amor estando los dos cubiertos de esa cosa morada se le antojo curiosamente lo correcto – Ginny, siempre me he tenido por una persona espabilada, pero me ha llevado todos estos años darme cuenta de… - vaciló. Las palabras eran tan importante, tan nuevas que quiso saborearlas antes de decirlas – me ha llevado todos estos años darme cuenta de lo que tenía delante de mis narices.

Finalmente Harry la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho. Le resultaba tan natural abrazarla; Ginny y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No importaba nada más.

Tal vez ella pensara que el inteligente era él, pero Harry sabía la verdad. Ginny era una de las personas más valientes, cariñosas y listas que había conocido en su vida.

- El amor de mi vida, Ginny. Cuando pienso en todos los años que he perdido – ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, no es verdad. Sólo tienes lástima por mí. Amas a Cho en realidad.

- Cariño, Cho estuvo allí, tienes razón. Estabas durmiendo y llamó a la habitación. Sabes, quería decirme que estaba prometida a matrimonio.

- ¿Prometida?

- Se va a casar con otra persona – dijo en tono fastuoso – Ginny, cuando Cho se rompió la pierna y tuvo que quedarse en casa sin viajar por la recuperación nos vimos obligados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Pasar tiempo de verdad. Y ambos nos dimos cuenta de que lo que hubiéramos sentido antes había desaparecido. Éramos amigos, pero no estábamos enamorados el uno del otro, y hacía años que nos sentíamos nada así.

- ¿No amas a Cho?

- No. Debería habértelo dicho antes, para no haber pasado por todo esto. Pero es difícil reconocer que eres un fracaso, sobre todo enfrente de tus mejores amigos. La ruptura con Cho me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas, una de ellas era el hecho de que si yo servía para amar, ¿cómo saber lo que es el amor si nunca lo has tenido? Yo conocí el amor de mis padres a través de fotos, pero no lo viví y tu familia me entregó amor, pero…es algo tan difícil saber qué es, yo estaba convencido de que era un fracaso para las relaciones, pero en verdad…lo que quiero decir es que…no me puse a trabajar tan duro porque la echara de menos, oh no, llevo unos cuantos meses intentando averiguar qué le falta a mi vida ¿si en verdad era un fracaso?. No me di cuenta porque te tenía a ti. Solamente no sabía que necesitaba algo más.

- Harry, no quiero que digas esto porque sientes lástima por mí.

- Y tú. Tú me lo has puesto más difícil de lo necesario. Si me hubiera pedido que te diera un beso cuando estábamos en Hogwarts en lugar de besar a la mitad de la población masculina, tal vez me habría dado cuenta entonces de lo que sentía. De lo que siempre había sentido y que jamás había sido capaz de ponerle nombre.

- ¿Me vas a echar la culpa? Tú te marchaste a la guerra y después a la academia de aurors; siempre había una mujer en tu vida – Harry iba a protestar pero Ginny se lo impidió – no, debo agregar que el único momento en que no hubo una mujer en tu vida fue cuando estuvimos en guerra, porque después…

- No me malentiendas, Ginny, pero me gustaría saber si esto te parece propio de un amigo que siente lástima por ti – la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con las ganas del amor frustrado de toda una semana. En realidad con la frustración de toda una vida. Sus labios sobre los de ella se movían con maestría, quería que Ginny sintiera en carne propia lo que el sentía, quería que con ese beso se transmitiera todos sus sentimientos tan difíciles de explicar para sí mismo. Introdujo su lengua entre sus labios para que ambas comenzaran la danza y la estrechó entre sus brazos pegándole a su cuerpo como si no la quisiera soltar jamás. Eran un ser conectándose a través de sus labios.

- Ah… - suspiró Ginny. Había echado de menos a Harry, sus abrazos. Había echado de menos sus bromas y su conversación. Lo había echado de menos a él y punto.

- Te deseo, Ginny. No tiene nada que ver con la compasión, y todo que ver con lo que me haces sentir – en ese momento alguien llamó discretamente a la puerta.

- ¡Ariane y Joyce! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- Sólo quería saber si todo iba bien – les dijo. Ginny y Harry se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Creo que todo está bien por fin Ariane – dijo Ginny en voz alta.

- Ahora mismo salimos – añadió Harry.

- Harry deberíamos salir – dijo Ginny – en cuanto se vaya Ariane, continuaremos hablando. Venga haber si consigo otra pócima para que se la tome Joyce.

- Date prisa, creo que vas a tomarte el resto del día libre.

- Harry, no puedo. Ahora tengo una consulta y soy responsable de mis pacientes.

- Ginny, sabes que Hermione te dará el día libre si se lo pidieras.

Parecía empecinada. Su trabajo era tan importante como el suyo para él. Sería mejor que se diera cuenta.

- Pero no lo haré – dijo Ginny. En lugar de parecer enfadado Harry sonrió y le acarició el mentón sacándole un poco de mucosidad morada.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres una mujer muy obstinada? – Ginny sonrió.

- Puede ser.

- Creo que debemos salir.

- ¿Y no nos limpiaremos antes?

- Um…debo confesar señor Potter que de morado te vez muy sexy – Ginny lo miró de arriba abajo – creo que el morado es definitivamente tu color – Harry también la miró de arriba abajo.

- El tuyo también – sonrió y con un simple movimiento de varita, los dos estuvieron limpios y relucientes.

- Me siento limpia – Ginny abrió la puerta del baño y salió para ver que su consulta también estaba limpia.

- Creo que era lo mejor – respondió Ariane encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Se siente mejor? – preguntó Ginny preocupada mirando a Joyce.

- Sí, creo que al fin de cuentas la poción y la entretención hicieron que mi pequeña se curara. Aunque creo que ustedes todavía tienen cosas que discutir.

Ginny empujó a Harry hacia el baño, una vez más.

- ¿Por qué no terminamos nuestra discusión en "Tarantelli"? – preguntó Harry.

- Me parece bien, hecho de menos la cocina de Félix – a Ginny le sonaron las tripas, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba por la reciente confesión de Harry. No amaba a Cho, y además ella estaba prometida con otro hombre. Salieron del baño.

- ¿Dónde has estado comiendo? – le preguntó Harry.

- En casa – ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Tan mal lo haces? – le preguntó Ariane.

- Peor – contestó Harry – por alguna extraña razón, el que saco el don de la cocina es Ron y no ella, es más mi amiga se lo agradece enormemente.

- Te veré esta noche, entonces – dijo Ginny deseando que se marchara. Necesitaba pensar en todo aquello. ¿Hacía dónde irían a partir de ese punto?

- Esta noche – en su mirada vio un montón de promesas. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, como si él estuviera intentando averiguar cómo proceder, y entonces se dio vuelta y salió de la consulta.

- ¡Es todo un hombre! – comentó Ariane.

- Y que lo diga – Ginny volvió a la realidad – siento que haya tenido que presenciar nuestro… - vaciló, sin saber cómo describir lo que había ocurrido.

- Vaya, que tenga que llegar un hombre a tales extremos para declararse – Ariane emitió un pequeño resoplido – bueno, ha sido una de las escenas más románticas que he visto en mucho tiempo – Ginny miró hacia la puerta.

- Sí, a mí también me lo ha parecido – se puso derecha y sonrió a su paciente – pero romántica o no, no es forma de estar en el negocio.

- Querida, si pudiera dar un espectáculo así a diario, los pacientes lloverían en tu consulta. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Joyce ya está mucho mejor, muchas gracias y nos veremos – Ariane salió de la consulta con la pequeña en brazos, sin antes despedirse de ella y agradecerle nuevamente.

Ginny a penas se fue Ariane salió de la consulta para contárselo a Hermione, corrió por los pasillos más feliz que nunca. Llegó a la oficina de su amiga en menos tiempo de lo que uno tarda en aparecerse. Hermione como siempre trabajaba en unos papeles, pero cuando la pelirroja irrumpió en su oficina como un huracán levantó la vista inmediatamente y al ver la cara radiante de su amiga, sonrió gustosa.

- ¿Bien, cuéntame?

- Yo…Hermione, es que no lo sabes…yo que pensaba que jamás sucedería y ahora, y yo… - Ginny hablaba atolondradamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ansiosa, pero imaginándose de que se trataría. Harry había planeado aquel momento hace mucho.

- Harry me dijo que Cho no significaba nada, y que yo sí – gritó con alegría – nos arreglamos y esta noche cenaremos en nuestro restaurante.

- ¡Guau! – Hermione se sintió decepcionada, esperaba más de Harry sobre todo cuando llevaba tiempo planificando su declaración – eso yo ya lo sabía.

- ¿En serio? – Ginny la miró incrédula.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

- No era mi deber. Mejor dime, ¿qué te vas a poner esta noche?

- Ah, no lo he pensado todavía. Sólo iremos al restaurante con Harry, tú sabes que siempre voy ahí con Harry.

- Pero tengo la sensación de que esta noche es especial – Ginny pensó en el modo en que Harry la había mirado antes de marcarse, y se estremeció de anticipación.

- Sí, creo que esta noche va a ser especial.

- Y una noche especial requiere un vestido especial, sobre todo porque una figura como la tuya debe lucirse y más aún porque llevas esperando esto desde los once años.

- Sí, bueno… también está eso.

- Y yo tengo el conjunto que hará de esta noche, una noche inolvidable. Eso sí, tendremos que ir de compras después del trabajo.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Por supuesto.

- No sé… ¿y si me veo ridícula?

- Tonterías, te tienes que ver irresistible, Harry no tendrá que probar bocado si te pones el conjunto que tengo en mente.

- Félix se sentirá insultado. Es el cocinero y se toma las cosas muy en serio. Bueno, en realidad es el chef, si se entera de que he cometido ese error, me daría la comida quemada durante un mes y eso que le caigo bien.

- Cuando Félix te vea entenderá por qué Harry no va a comer. Ginny cariño, si te ve el chef y el resto de los hombres con ese conjunto se le caerá la baba sobre la comida de lo hermosa y resplandeciente que estás.

- ¡Hermione! – protesto Ginny.

- No, tú necesitas esto y Harry se sentirá agradecido.

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¡Por supuesto! Ahora ponte a trabajar, que tenemos compras que hacer.

- ¡Oh, Hermione! Eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido – la abrazó fuertemente.

- Yo también te quiero, pero será mejor que vayas para que no piensen que tengo favoritismo.

- Está bien – Ginny salió de la consulta silbando, rara vez lo hacía puesto que lo hacía muy mal. Pero esa noche ameritaba que se sintiera más feliz que nunca, sí…esa noche sería especial.

**Hola a todos!! Ando corta de tiempo porque me tengo que ir a estudiar a la casa de una amiga, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo sin agradecimientos a los reviews por persona, pero créanme que siempre se lo agradezco. Me encanta mis lectores, bueno nos vemos el próximo domingo ya para despedirnos porque nos quedan sólo dos capítulos más.**

**Bueno eso.**

**Cariños, Naty.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Martín no levantó la vista.

- ¿Hola, tiene reservada mesa?

- Martín, soy yo – esta vez el maître levantó la vista, y Ginny sonrió al ver su expresión de desconcierto – he quedado con Harry – añadió.

- ¿Ginny? – le susurró, finalmente pasando la vista del escote a la cara de Ginny. Ya que esta lucía simplemente hermosa. Traía puesto un top blanco que sólo cubría sus senos dejando todo su estómago descubierto el cual se dejaba adivinar bajo el chaleco plateado abierto de hombros y de anchas mangas que se ajustaba a su cintura mientras que la falda que estaba usando la tenía puesta a la cadera y también era de color blanco y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, los zapatos eran de muñeca, planos y también era plateados las piernas de Ginny lucían torneadísimas, su pelo en vez de liso caía en ondas hasta los hombros, el maquillaje era sencillo y llevaba sólo unas argollas de plata. En conclusión, se veía más hermosa que nunca, resaltando sus rasgos más bellos y su silueta se veía más delicada que nunca. Ginny se tiró levemente la falda un poco.

- ¿Crees que a Harry le gustará? – el maître se aclaró la voz.

- Ah, creo que le va a gustar mucho más cuando te lleve a casa – echó a andar en dirección del comedor y Ginny lo siguió.

- Esta noche es especial – reconoció en voz baja. Martín asintió.

- Finalmente se van a juntar, ustedes dos – Ginny se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con finalmente? – Martín se volvió y le sonrió.

- Ginny, todo el personal del restaurante lleva años esperando se que se den cuenta de lo que tenían delante de sus narices.

- ¿Y qué era eso?

- Amor – se aclaró la voz de nuevo – Harry ya ha llegado. Está esperándote – Ginny miró hacia su mesa habitual.

- Pues yo no lo veo – Martín negó con la cabeza y la invitó a seguir hacia adelante.

- Decidió probar algo distinto esta vez.

Harry la había llamado media hora antes y le había dicho que había surgido algo y que si podía encontrarse con él en el restaurante. A Ginny le palpitaba el corazón mientras seguía a Martín. Estaba más que nerviosa.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Te he dicho que Harry tenía planeado algo especial.

- Sí, ¿pero a dónde vamos?

Martín la guió por unas escaleras muy estrechas hasta la salida de lo que supondría ser la azotea del restaurante. La guió por un pequeño pasillo y finalmente salió a una hermosa terraza donde todo era jardín y en el centro había una mesa.

- Ahí – le dio un beso en la mejilla – ahora, ve.

Ginny caminó despacio por el camino intentando empaparse con el escenario de las luces de la terraza y las luces de la ciudad de Londres que se podían apreciar muy bien, la mesa en el suelo estaba rodeada de pétalos de rosa y sobre ella una cúpula cubierta con flores también.

- Harry – dijo cuando se acercó a la mesa. Él estaba de pie mirando por la baranda de la terraza. Esperó con inquietud a que se diera la vuelta y cuando finalmente lo hizo su inquietud desapareció.

- Ginevra – pronunció su nombre completo con la suavidad de una caricia – te estaba esperando – la miró con la boca abierta, Ginny estaba más hermosa y radiante que nunca. Harry jamás la había visto así de hermosa, excepto la vez que hicieron el amor.

Era ella la que llevaba toda su vida esperando ese momento.

- Aquí estoy. Llevo aquí mucho tiempo.

- Y yo estaba demasiado ciego para darme cuenta – le retiró una silla y se sentó sólo después de que lo hizo Ginny – ahora ya te veo claramente.

Sirvió champán en una copa, se la pasó a Ginny y después se sirvió a él.

- Por nosotros – ella brindó con cierta vacilación y se llevó la copa a los labios sin apartar los ojos de él.

- A penas has bebido – dijo él.

- Estoy nerviosa, y ambos sabemos como acabo cuando bebo.

- Vamos, Ginny – Ginny jamás había sido capaz de negarle algo a Harry, de modo que dio otro sorbo.

- Te has molestado mucho Harry – murmuró.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su pequeño banquete, el bajo ruido de la ciudad hacia de música de fondo. Y a pesar de la belleza del entorno Ginny no podía apreciarla porque estaba concentrada en el hombre que tenía enfrente.

El hecho de que estuviera allí, de que hubiera preparado todo eso por ella, le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el corazón, una sensación a la que aún no estaba acostumbrada. Un sentimiento de amor que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando negar.

Harry sonrió.

- No ha sido nada. Martín me ha ayudado.

- Que amable por su parte – se quedó allí sin saber qué más decir y Harry levantó una tapadera de forma abombada.

- ¿Ostras? – a Ginny se le revolvió el estómago.

- No lo creo – él se quedó decepcionado.

- Prueba una. Toma – dijo eligiendo una de las grandes que estaba encima – esta tiene buena pinta.

- Harry, sé que te has molestado muchísimo, pero nunca he probado las ostras y no me imagino probándolas. Son grises…quiero decir, como cosas verdes, amarillas y naranjas, pero no grises. Además son muy resbaladizas.

- Ábrela y trágatela – dijo y procedió a hacer precisamente eso.

- ¿Entonces para qué molestarme?

- Sólo quiero que pruebes una – Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo siento, seguiré con el champán.

- No me lo estás poniendo fácil – murmuró entre dientes. De repente ella se echó a reír, más por los nervios que por otra cosa.

- ¿Y cuándo te lo he puesto yo fácil? – Harry frunció el ceño y dejó de sonreír.

- Entendido.

- ¿Sólo vamos a tomar ostras y champán? – Ginny estaba más tranquila y se le ocurrió que podría comer algo. En realidad, si estaba bebiendo champán le convenía comer algo. Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Martín nos traerá la cena en unos minutos.

- Bien.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio, en un silencio de lo más incómodo. Las luces de la ciudad nunca le habían parecido a Ginny tan brillantes como en ese momento.

- Has tenido una idea preciosa.

- No tan preciosa como tú.

- Ah – no se le ocurrió que más decir. Harry jamás le había dicho cosas así, había soñado con que un día las dijera pero nunca había creído que llegara a hacerlo.

- ¿Ginny? – Harry rompió el silencio y Ginny pegó un respingo.

- Escucha, será mejor que te diga esto cuanto antes – lo dijo en un tono como si acabara de ser condenado a Azkaban de por vida.

De pronto Ginny se dio cuenta del porqué de la velada; iba a dejarla con la mayor delicadeza posible sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, pero ignoró la angustiosa sensación. Lo superaría de algún modo.

- No te preocupes Harry. Lo entiendo. Te lo has pensado mejor. Sabía que acabarías pensando así, que empezarías a pensar con tu lógica de auror y que entenderías que lo nuestro no puede funcionar – se le estaba partiendo el corazón pero no le daría la oportunidad de que se diera cuenta.

- Maldita sea, Ginny. ¿Es que piensas hacer que el resto de nuestras vidas sea igual de difícil? – Harry se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia donde estaba ella. Entonces se arrodilló a su lado y tomó una ostra del montón.

- Toma, ábrela.

- He dicho que no quiero ostras – dijo. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro – eso fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Estás seguro de qué? - ¿qué le pasaba? Había perdido el juicio; tal vez se lo hubiera llevado de vacaciones demasiado tarde, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.

- Estoy seguro de que me vas a poner las cosas difíciles toda la vida. Probablemente me volverás loco, también – Harry abrió la ostra y pareció molesto. La tiró al suelo y escogió otra del montón.

- ¿Harry, por qué has hecho eso? – mientras abría otra ostra, Harry seguía hablando.

- Cuando conocí a tu hermano y nos hicimos mejores amigos, para luego yo pasar tiempo en la Madriguera y que tu familia me aceptará siendo parte de esta. Te conocí y no hiciste más que meterme en líos, dije "por Merlín que chica más loca".

- Lo sé. No tengo la intención de que tú y yo… - con delicadeza le tapó la boca con la mano, le olía ligeramente a ostras y Ginny echó la cara hacia atrás y permaneció en silencio. Harry tiró la ostra al suelo y escogió otra.

- Sí, pero a través de los años has cambiado – ella soltó una risilla llena de amargura.

- Sí, pasé de darte unos cuantos hechizos mocomurciélagos por meterte en mi vida y decirme que mi novio me engañaba, hasta el hecho de pedirte que me quitaras unas tiras de cera de las piernas – Harry de nuevo tiró la ostra que tenía en las manos y tomó otra.

- Sabes, al principio cuando éramos niños me fastidiaba que nos siguieras y me ponía nervioso el hecho de que me amarás tan desesperadamente, pero poco a poco pasaste a formar una parte importante en mi vida.

- Bueno, supongo que debo darte las gracias por eso.

- Calla – dijo Harry – llevo todo el día preparando esto – se puso derecho y agarró otra ostra.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?, pensaba Ginny mientras veía a Harry tomar ostra tras ostra abriéndolas para luego tirarlas al suelo.

- Fuiste para mí como el grano de arena que entra en la boca de la ostra. Al principio la irrita, pero pasando un tiempo ya nota que sea fastidioso porque se ha convertido en algo bello.

- ¿Estás intentándome decir que soy tan molesta como ese grano de arena? – Ginny le preguntó en voz baja.

- Lo que estoy intentando decir es que eres la mujer más preciosa que jamás he conocido. Eres la perla en la que se fija un día la ostra; una perla que tenía literalmente delante de mi nariz – Ginny buscó sus labios; le importaba muy poco el olor a ostra. Lo besó con todo el amor que sentía, queriendo tener sus labios entre los suyos por siempre, capturando su sabor adictivo y Harry respondió de igual manera, no se podía resistir el sabor de Ginny, sus labios…todo lo que ella significaba, la amaba más allá de todas las cosas y Ginny igual. Ese beso significaba mucho para ambos, se estaban transmitiendo todo el amor de una vida.

- Mmm...…mucho mejor que con ninguno de esos chicos con los que practiqué – se retiró y lo miró – soy una perla, ¿no? – Harry fue a abrir la última ostra del montón.

- Has estropeado mi proposición, ¿sabes? – entonces abrió la ostra – ajá – se la colocó delante para que la viera. En el centro de la ostra había una perla.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó Harry. Ginny no tocó el anillo, sólo miró.

- Te vuelvo loco – susurró.

- Pero después de tantos años estoy acostumbrado a ello – Ginny estaba deseando ponerse el anillo, pero se contuvo.

- Te manipulé para llevarte a la cama – le confesó.

- Puedes decirlo tantas veces como quieras, pero igualmente es cierto que yo deseaba más que nada en el mundo meterme contigo en la cama.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Ginny…esto suena de lo más empalagoso y siento que tal vez no lo estoy haciendo lo suficientemente bien si me pones tantos problemas, pero tú eres mi perla. Irritante, pero bella. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, significas para mí todo lo importante y jamás podría dejarte de amar.

- ¿Es eso lo que llevas todo el día preparando, y crees que no lo haces lo suficientemente bien? – Se rió ciertamente aturdida – Eres un tonto, lo que acabas de hacer es de lo más halagador.

- No tanto como cuando me contaste que besaste a todos esos chicos. Tus días de práctica han terminado, ¿lo sabes? – sacó el anillo de las ostra y se lo acercó al dedo.

- Di que sí, Ginny.

- Sí – era obvio que no podía negarse, jamás se hubiera negado a la proposición más romántica que le habían hecho en su vida y sintió que un pedazo de su corazón que llevaba años y años sangrando sanaba de repente con la sola proposición de Harry. Él le colocó el anillo en el dedo y la besó. Al principio fue un beso suave y tierno pero al poco tiempo se transformó en algo apasionado y exigente.

- No creo que necesites practicar más – dijo con voz ronca.

- Ni tú – lo avisó ella, sin aliento - ¿estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó queriendo asegurarse de que lo estaba de verdad. Ella no necesitaba indagar en su corazón sus sentimientos con Harry; Ginny tenía más que claro que su corazón le pertenecía a Harry desde lo once años y eso jamás cambiaría.

- ¿Ginny, recuerdas aquella noche que te arranqué las tiras de cera de las piernas? – le preguntó.

- Vagamente – contestó sonriente. Harry Potter la amaba y quería casarse con ella y con nadie más - ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- Te vi como se ve a una mujer…una mujer a la que de pronto deseé. Una mujer que amaba. He estado buscando la mejor manera de decírtelo sin estropear nuestra amistad, incluso me vi obligado en pedirle consejos a Ron y Hermione.

- ¿A Ron y a Hermione? Eso sí que debió ser divertido – rió con ganas – ya me imagino a mi hermano diciéndote que debías esperar hasta el matrimonio para hacer el amor conmigo y a Hermione ocupando toda su inteligencia en buscar las palabras más adecuadas para decirme que me amabas…

- Sí, en realidad es casi como lo describiste – rió – incluso con Hermione preparamos un discurso sobre lo que tenía que decirte, pero al final decidí seguir mis instintos que nunca me han fallado y decirte lo que sentía desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te amo Ginny.

- Y yo a ti Harry – ambos juntaron sus narices y las acariciaron la una con la otra, en un tierno beso de esquimal. Se amaban, no podían ser más felices.

-¿Quieres decir que me hice la cera para esto? – se acordó y se echó a reír – entonces, si me hubiera hecho la cera hace años, tal vez no habrías perdido tanto tiempo. Caramba Harry, de haberlo sabido, me habría depilado en el instituto – de nuevo se echó a reír pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

Harry tiró de ella para que se uniera con él en el suelo cubierto de pétalos riendo como dos tontos.

- Ejem… - se oyó una voz. Ambos se pararon, Harry se sentó y sentó a Ginny sobre su regazo, levantaron la vista y vieron que era Martín, con bandejas en manos y mirándolos divertido.

- ¿La comida? – preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Comida? ¿Llamarías comida a la creación de Félix? Sabes que si se entera tendrías que encontrar otro sitio para comer, ¿no?

-Exquisitez – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba sin que se le viera nada. Pensaba enseñar algo más tarde, pero sólo a Harry. Ginny sonrió.

- Entonces, supongo que ustedes dos ya arreglaron todo – preguntó Martín mientras colocaba una botella de vino en la mesa. Y Ginny estiró el brazo para enseñarle el anillo - ¿Qué es eso? – Martín le tomó la mano y miró el anillo, que brillaba con la luz de las velas - ¿significa eso lo que creo que significa?

- ¿Qué crees que significa? – le preguntó Ginny muy risueña.

- Que por fin, han conseguido enterarse.

Harry estaba detrás de Ginny con las manos rodeándole la cintura.

- Sé que es algo precipitado, ¿pero tienes suficiente influencia para reservarnos el restaurante para un banquete digamos un mes más o menos?

- ¿Un mes? – protestó Ginny. Harry, nadie puede organizar una boda en un mes. Y tendremos que invitar a tantos peces gordos del ministerio por ser tu jefe del cuartel de aurors, tendrá que ser algo especial.

- Oh, tiene que ser especial, desde luego, pero no para ningún pez gordo. Por cierto mi carrera ha sufrido un ligero cambio. Y los peces gordos no serán ningún problema.

- ¿Cambio?

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde – Harry miró al maître - ¿bueno, qué te parece?

- Deja que vaya a comprobar las reservas y veré que puedo hacer. Vengo dentro de un rato – dijo Martín.

- No tengas prisa – contestó Harry – con que me lo digas mañana es más que suficiente.

- No hay problema, volveré dentro de unos minutos.

Ginny miró a Harry,

- Martín, creo que lo que Harry quiere decirte con sus mejores modales es que nos dejes solos para hablar – Harry se echó a reír.

- De modales nada. Sal de aquí…tengo intenciones de cortejar a mi dama.

- ¿Eh, y la dama no tiene nada que decir sobre el cortejo o sobre la boda? – preguntó Ginny, Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Lo único que vas a decir esta noche es sí – Ginny miró al maître.

- Lo siento Martín, pienso ser una esposa obediente y debo estar de acuerdo con todo lo que diga mi futuro esposo.

- No caerá esa ventaja – refunfuño Harry.

- No caerá esa ventaja – dijo Ginny riéndose.

- ¿Ves lo que voy a tener que aguantar? – le dijo Harry a Martín, este sonrió y se marchó – al fin solos – suspiró Harry.

- ¿Es que quieres que nos quedemos solos por alguna razón? – preguntó Ginny sintiendo una mezcla de deseo y felicidad.

- Tengo planes – reconoció Harry.

- Me gusta como suena eso – ronroneó Ginny.

- Cenar, Ginny. Tengo pensado cenar con mi prometida. Tenemos que hablar – cada vez que Harry hablaba con ese tono las cosas se ponían feas. Le retiró la silla y Ginny se sentó. Levantó la tapadera que cubría su plato y comenzó a reír.

- Déjame adivinar, hay un plato de gambas debajo de tu tapadera – dijo mirando su plato de fettuccini.

- Bueno, fíjate que si el pobre Ned hubiera sabido pedir correctamente, tal vez yo no estaría aquí contigo.

- Ben – le corrigió ella – y sólo tendrías que habérmelo pedido.

- Bueno, te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. ¿Qué te parece si te digo que ya no seré jefe del cuartel de aurors? – ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si estaba feliz con mi nuevo trabajo? – ella asintió - ¿Y que cuando te pregunté quién estaba feliz con su trabajo tú me respondiste que tú sí? - ¿qué había hecho ella con Harry, él siempre había soñado con ser auror y convertirse en jefe de ellos? ¡Había matado al verdadero Harry! Estaba a punto de pararse y golpearlo para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Harry, no tenías que abandonar tu trabajo por mí. Llevo contigo el tiempo suficiente para saber el horario que debes trabajar, además no es que mi horario fuera el mejor del mundo, no me va a sorprender ni nada por el estilo – él estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano, consciente de la preocupación de su prometida, que bien sonaba esa palabra.

- ¿Y recuerdas que dijiste que había estado sufriendo por Cho todos estos meses? No sufría, además del fracaso sólo intentaba averiguar lo que quería. Me hiciste una pregunta y todo encajó. Lo he dejado por mí mismo, estaban todos sorprendidos y contrariados por mi decisión, pero tú tenías razón. Estaba tan tenso porque no me gustaba lo que hacía.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ginny. Harry sonrió y con esa sonrisa lo dijo todo, de modo que Ginny se relajó.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Voy a tener mi propio grupo y seré de los aurors que salen cuando suena la alarma, no más papeleo incluso haré clases de defensa avanzada en la Academia.

- Harry, eso es maravilloso.

El antiguo brillo de emoción había vuelto a su mirada, y Ginny sintió que aquello se lo había pensado muy bien, que era lo que quería, no algo que ella lo hubiera obligado a hacer y eso la hizo sentirse más tranquila. Jamás obligaría a Harry a abandonar sus sueños, eran sus sueños y deseos una de las razones por lo que lo amaba.

- Sabes, ahora podré pasar más tiempo dando vuelta en San Mungo – ella se encogió de hombros y metió un tenedor de fettuccini en la boca. Estaban deliciosos – conozco una sanadora en el área de pediatría, me han dicho que esta buenísima.

- Lástima, tiene marido. ¿Una mujer con suerte, no?

- Un hombre afortunado – pinchó una gamba y se la pasó a Ginny.

- ¿Harry estás seguro de todo esto?

- Ginny, jamás he estado tan seguro de nada como de esto. ¿No te importa casarte con un simple auror?

- Mientras él sea feliz, yo estoy contenta.

- Aquí sentado contigo esta noche, tengo todo lo que he deseado jamás – ella estiró el brazo y le cubrió su mano con la suya. El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle de felicidad.

- Si no me preocuparan los sentimientos de Félix, dejaría esta comida y te llevaría a casa ahora mismo – Harry dejó de masticar y le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué harías conmigo?

- Lo primero que tengo pensado hacer, es mostrarte lo que hay debajo de este atuendo…y ya se me ocurrirá algo más.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Si? – dijo con tono seductor.

- ¿Puedes comer más deprisa?

Veinte minutos después, Ginny y Harry estaban desnudos el uno frente al otro.

Hicieron el amor pausadamente. Con sus manos y con sus lenguas trazaron numerosos caminos de sensualidad por el ancho y largo de sus cuerpos, saboreándose mutuamente, aprendiendo la textura del otro. Finalmente, Ginny no pudo aguantar más.

- Harry gimió.

- Dímelo, Ginny – le pidió mientras se introducía dentro de ella.

- Te quiero, te quiero – pronunció perdida en el arrebato de la pasión – Harry – gritó mientras alcanzaba la cima de placer.

- Te quiero – Harry repitió momentos antes de quedarse inmóvil encima de ella, totalmente satisfecho, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciándola por todas partes - ¿bueno, no estás contenta de haberte hecho la cera?

- ¿Quieres decir que me hice la cera para esto? – le preguntó, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea - ¿entonces me vas a devolver tu suéter de quidditch?

- Cariño, esto quiere decir que puedes conseguir de mí lo que quieras.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Ginevra Molly Weasley no deseaba nada más, porque estaba segura de tener todo lo que ella podría haber deseado en su vida.

- Te quiero – pronunció Ginny por el mero placer de oírselo decir en voz alta.

- Yo también – murmuró Harry medio adormilado. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, sin duda había valido la pena hacerse la cera.

_Fin._

**Hola a todos!! Sé que me van a querer matar por atrasarme, porque además de no publicar la semana pasada no publiqué ayer, espero que me sepan disculpar y este capítulo remiende mi error.**

**Bien, aquí va mi explicación: la verdad es que la semana pasada tenía que leer un montón de textos para la U para poder hacer un ensayo, tenía que hacer ese trabajo que me tenía histérica, tenía que hacer unas fichas y entregar un trabajo de arte…mi tiempo era escaso para todas las cosas que tenía que hacer y dado que esto es un hobby debí privilegiar mis estudios. Y ayer no actualicé porque me sentía mal (nada grave) pero no lo suficientemente bien como para escribir y arreglar el capítulo.**

**Ahora, con respecto al capítulo…espero que le haya gustado. Es el último, ya se nos acabó el fic, después de este sólo resta el epílogo y nada más.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y que les haya gustado.**

**Si no me dejan reviews lo entenderé… (Cara de gata con botas), bueno lean y disfrute. Muchos cariños, Naty.**

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Jhl89**

**RociRadcliffe**

**Celina**

**RinoaLh**

**Jazu Potter**

**dark.angel.o.2615**

**C****eciss**

**Joslin Weasley**

**Skuld Dark**

**Foaby**

**xMariana Radcliffex**

**roger00black**

**NTde Lupin**

**Esthela Potter **

**Eva Weasley**

**Vale Silva Potter**

**Melypotter**


	10. Epílogo

Epílogo

Epílogo

Ginny estaba en la cocina de su hogar terminando o al menos intentando preparar algo decente para comer, quería que ese día fuera especial para ambos. Era su segundo aniversario de bodas y el primero en que ella pasaba embarazada, se acarició el vientre en forma cariñosa y se sonrió a sí misma, sabía de sobra que estaba más que bien al igual que su bebé, su hermoso bebé.

- Sólo esperemos que esta comida no resulte un completo desastre – habló Ginny a su hijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor de diario. Estar de siete meses de embarazo era algo agotador. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y descansó.

Debía haberse quedado dormida al menos por un buen rato porque lo siguiente que supo fue que su cocina estaba llena de humo y saliendo un olor a quemado horrible, demasiado horrible. Se levantó todo lo rápido que ese vientre se lo permitió y fue a mirar a la cocina - ¡Mierda! – gritó, todo lo que había cocinado estaba arruinado, ella y su estúpido descanso. Debería haberle pedido ayuda a Ron, pero cómo Ginevra iba a pedir ayuda, ella y su estúpido orgullo ojala que ahora ese orgullo supiera cocinar algo porque tenía poco tiempo y todo lo que llevaba todo el día preparando con tanto esfuerzo se había arruinado por dejar todo en llama alta - ¡Por Merlín! – volvió a gritar, estaba furiosa. Quiso golpearse por estúpida, ¿qué iba hacer?, ¿qué iba hacer?

Tiró todo al lavaplatos con furia y abrió las ventanas para que el humo que se había acumulado en la cocina se fuera, quería darle algo a Harry y había salido todo por el trasto además todavía ni se arreglaba, tenía que parecerle atractiva a Harry porque sino se metería con cualquier mujer con más cintura y menos panza que ella - ¡A la mierda todo! – se sentó ofuscada en el comedor y comenzó a llorar de rabia, no lloraba si podía pero es que esas malditas hormonas para rematarlas le hacían que entrara con ganas de llorar. Harry llegaría y la encontraría en la cocina llorando, con toda la cocina hecha un desastre, sin nada que comer y a ella en el centro llorando como si fuera una niña.

Siento un crack pero ni siquiera quiso levantar la vista para ver si era Harry, sino que se quedó ahí dejando que las lágrimas le ganaran y le entraron más ganas de llorar por ser tan débil.

- ¿Ginny? – llamó alguien buscándola.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

- ¿Pequeñuela? – esta vez la voz de Ron la llamó.

- Estoy…aquí – se escuchó un gemido, Ginny no pudo creer que eso había salido de su boca, ¿ella, una Weasley?

A los pocos segundos llegaron Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano, la examinaron de arriba abajo como si fuera un objeto y no una persona. Cuando el examen terminó, ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron.

- ¡Rápido! – dijo Hermione – no hay tiempo, Harry saldrá como en una hora del trabajo. Y hay mucho que hacer.

- Sin duda – respondió Ron mirando el desastre de la cocina – no te preocupes hermanita, todo saldrá bien – la besó en la frente y le limpió las mejillas – y lo mejor es que te daremos todo el crédito a ti.

- Sí, y ahora será mejor que vengas conmigo para que hagamos algo contigo, hoy es un día importante y tienes que lucir hermosa – Ginny los miró a ambos sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, sólo atinó a asentir y sonrió a su mejor amiga y hermano. Corrió y los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Oye esa cosa me pateó! – Ron rió.

- Es que es media inquieta como su madre – Ginny también rió – son lo mejor de lo mejor, los quiero mucho, ¿lo saben?

- Por supuesto – dijeron ambos.

- Vamos – la apremió Hermione tomándola de la mano. Se fueron escaleras arriba directo al cuarto de Ginny – entra a la ducha – ordenó Hermione, quien buscaba entre sus ropas algo que le quedara bien, tarea difícil para ella porque con lo panzona que estaba.

- Está bien – entró a la ducha y mientras estaba en el agua sintió como si todos sus problemas le parecían pequeños, como si por lo que hace unos segundos lloraba ya no valía la pena, en verdad todo tenía solución porque ahora Ron y Hermione estaban aquí.

Cuando salió, Hermione ya le tenía un conjunto arreglado para que se pusiera.

- Será mejor que te vistas porque todavía me queda maquillarte y peinarte.

- ¡Hay, Hermione! No me imagino dónde aprendiste todas estas cosas – Hermione miró a Ginny y sonrió recordando bueno años.

- Teniendo de compañeras de cuarto a Lavender y a Parvati tenía que aprender algo, era inevitable. Sobre todo cuando les dije que necesitaba conquistar a alguien – a estas alturas Ginny ya estaba vestida y Hermione peinaba su cabello que ahora le llegaba hasta los omóplatos.

- ¿Y te ayudaron?

- Estaba en contra mía, pero algo me impulsó a hacerlo y me dijo que era buena idea. Y lo fue, de hecho le estoy agradecida a Lavender por sus consejos sobre chicos, me fueron muy útiles con Ron – rió.

- No puedo creer que Lavender te haya ayudado a conquistar a Ron – admitió Ginny muy sorprendida, es más la miró incrédula.

- En un principio se sintió arisca pero más que nada porque ella quería a Ron y sabía que él jamás la querría como ella a él. Me miró y me dijo que yo tenía que hacerlo feliz, y bueno me instruyó lo suficiente en todas las áreas relacionadas y aquí estoy, casada con Ron y con una hija que en estos momentos está en casa de sus abuelos disfrutando de ser consentida.

- Te iba a preguntar, ¿dónde estaba Amy?

- ¿Y bien? – miró a Ginny a través del espejo - ¿qué tal luces?

- Me gusta – admitió, se miró en el espejo. Su cabello tenía rulos que le enmarcaban el rostro, el maquillaje era delicado sólo acentuando el rojo de sus labios, sus pecas lucían muy adorables y el vestido rojo sangre que había escogido Hermione para aquella ocasión la hacía lucir al menos algo más delgada si aquello fuera posible. Se sintió agradecida – Oh, Hermione. Creo que llevas más tiempo del debido salvándome.

- Lo hago por ti y por Harry. Porque los quiero a ambos y les deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias – la abrazó - ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?

- El suficiente para arreglar la mesa y para tener todo listo cuando Harry llegue.

- Oh

- Ven, será mejor que vaya a ver como está mi esposo, quiero raptármelo y aprovechar que Amy está en casa de sus abuelos para poder pasa mucho tiempo con él.

- Me imagino – Ginny rió y bajaron a la cocina donde Ron acababa de servir la cena en los distintos platos, sólo quedaba poner la mesa.

- Prométeme que no quemaras esto – la miró, esperando la respuesta.

- Lo prometo – lo abrazó fuertemente – muchas gracias.

- Espero que todo esto resulte muy bien – la besó en la frente y se acercó a abrazar a Hermione quien sonreía mucho.

- Yo también – dijo Hermione que se soltó del abrazo y caminó hasta donde estaba Ginny y la besó en la mejilla – suerte y que no se te caiga nada.

- Sí, ahora ustedes dos vayan a disfrutar de su hogar sin niños – les sonrió con picardía – creo que tiene más de una cama que romper.

- No te metas donde no te llaman pequeñuela.

- Bueno, nos vamos – se tomaron de la mano, se despidieron de Ginny una vez más y desaparecieron muy ansiosos.

Cuando Ginny estuvo sola miró todo el trabajo que Ron había hecho en la cocina, no sabía cómo pero su cuñada y su hermano habían llegado en el mejor momento posible a salvarla justo cuando había sentido que todo le había resultado mal y ahora estaba completamente arreglada con un vestido rojo que se ajustaba en sus senos y que después caía libremente hasta las rodillas, siendo con mangas de princesa no infladas. Llevaba el collar que Harry le había regalado como regalo de boda y luego miró su anillo de compromiso una perla rodeada con algunos diamantes, y el anillo de casado que llevaba por dentro escrito "por ser mi perla" Ginny estaba feliz y con la alegría renovada se puso a ordenar la mesa para crear un ambiente romántico y seductor. Y finalmente cuando sintió el crack en la sala, supo que Harry había llegado. Se retocó el rojo de los labios ajustó su vestido y se peinó un poco sus rizos para quedar bien hermosa.

- ¿Amor? – llamó Harry.

- Estoy aquí – Ginny salió a su encuentro, quería recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y que la besara como nunca.

- ¡Guau! – reconoció Harry cuando la vio, había quedado una vez más con la boca abierta – estás bellísima.

- Gracias, cariño – se acercó hasta su lado y se besaron un largo rato, casi el suficiente como para olvidarse de la comida.

- Por cierto, feliz aniversario – la volvió a besar le era casi imposible separarse de ella sobre todo cuando lucía tan apetecible.

- Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo con la voz agitada a causa del beso – sígueme – lo llevó hasta el comedor donde todo estaba románticamente arreglado con la música suave y el ambiente perfecto para la seducción.

- Esto…es muy lindo.

- Quería que esta noche fuera especial para nosotros. Bueno es nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas y ya que el primero lo pasamos más en la cama que en otro lugar quise hacer de este algo más especial.

- Ginny – Harry la miró desesperado – intentaré contenerme lo que más pueda. Pero creo que tendremos un segundo aniversario en la cama.

- Oh, vamos Harry. Me esforcé mucho.

- Lo sé, pero es que estás demasiado apetecible – rió y Ginny lo miró seria mientras hacia levitar los platos hasta la mesa.

- ¿No te parezco una ballena?

- En absoluto, de hecho me pareces la mujer más hermosa que pisa esta tierra.

- Sólo lo dices porque me amas, es tu deber.

- No lo digo porque es verdad y bueno, no quisiera que alguien más te viera de la misma forma, así que mejor para mí – Ginny le sonrió y lo besó – estás haciendo esto muy difícil.

- ¿Tú crees? – lo miró divertida.

- Sí.

La cena transcurrió muy normal, de hecho fue muy agradable porque a cada plato que pasaba, ellos se besaban se acariciaban…finalmente Ginny terminó comiendo de el mismo plato que el de Harry y sentada sobre su regazo incapaz de estar separados más tiempo. Y cuando la cena finalmente terminó, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

- Tengo algo para ti – dijo Harry – y preferiría dártelo antes de que mi cabeza se pierda – le besó el cuello.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya que tu hiciste esta deliciosa cena – la miró curioso – de regalo para mí, yo también tengo algo que darte – metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un sobre largo que se lo tendió. Ginny lo abrió y miró el contenido.

- ¿Isla Amore?

- Sí – Harry asintió sonriente – quiero darte el mejor aniversario de bodas y que mejor lugar que recordar donde me di cuenta de que te tenía y bueno, del lugar donde disfrute por primera vez tu cuerpo, el cual estoy impaciente por acariciar.

- Oh, Harry – lo besó con mucho amor – lo amo, señor Potter.

- Y yo a usted señora Potter.

Se besaron durante varios minutos para después subir a su cuarto a hacer el amor, la necesidad era muy grande. Se necesitaban tanto que eran incapaces de pensar en esos momentos en otra cosa, porque se amaban. Más tarde se arreglarían para ir de viaje, ahora lo importante era consumar el amor que tanto se tenían.

**Hola a todos!!!! Bueno aquí tienen el epílogo, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste. Les agradecería muchos sus reviews, aunque debo agradecerle también los que me dieron por todos los capítulos son fantásticos y me encantó leer cada uno de ellos como sé que a ustedes les gustó leer también esta historia. Creo que no nos queda más que despedirnos, nos veremos supongo si es que alguno quiere en el pequeño one-shot que escribí.**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de estos capitulo y gracias por todos los momentos alegre que me dieron sus reviews. Es un agrado despedirse de tan buenos lectores (porque incluso el agradecimiento va a los que nunca dejaron review pero igual leyeron), gracias de todo corazón.**

**Con cariño, Naty.**


End file.
